


我没告诉你的那些事

by Alez



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 69,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alez/pseuds/Alez
Summary: ＃史上最作死的游戏，没有之一，真的会死＃＃分手恋人直播秀恩爱，摄像机全程跟进喂狗粮＃＃明明是三个人的电影，我却始终没姓名＃＃你身上有她的香水味🎵＃





	1. Chapter 1

0  
她已经死了。  
但还没有人知道这件事。  
1   
“……我知道你想说什么，但是，你得先明白这点：不管你已经做了什么还是打算再做点什么，你的所作所为都是不对的。从头到尾全都是错。你现在应该高兴自己没惹出大麻烦，知道吗？”   
录音里传出来很清晰的叹息声。   
“有分寸？只是恐吓？你想我说多少遍吓唬人也是不对的，而且你也不想想自己究竟有多吓人……我知道他没看见你，要是看见了事情就不是这个样子了——”   
“那只是误会！你没有证据，只是闻到了一些味道。再说你真的能闻到味道吗？就算是怀疑……好吧，我确实也很生气，毕竟是这种事。但怎么说我也什么都不了解。我们可以不聊这个了吗？这都已经过去了。”   
“……一个礼拜也算过去了。别想混淆视听。”   
“嗯，我也爱你……对，我们会一直在一起，直到死亡将我们分开……大概？嗯嗯嗯——好的。好了，我知道就算我死了你也不会放过我，别粘粘乎乎的……”   
“晚上要吃蛋糕吗？虽然你不会去道歉……但我还是觉得你应该这么做，嗯？你在干什么？都说了别乱动东西，还要记着去复原是很麻烦的事，麻烦已经够多了——等等？”   
录音里传来咝啦咝啦的被干扰了的声音，说话声顿时变得尖锐刺耳，接着就是布料撕破的刺啦声。   
录音里的声音突然一下子就被放大了。窃听器被人抓在了手里，指甲划过听筒时爆发出可怕的噪音。围在播放器边的人全都皱起了脸。   
而在几声砰砰的手指按在窃听器的声响之后，是一句清晰可辨的疑问，“……这是……怎么回事？”   
紧跟着卡吧一响。所有人都不由自主的缩了缩脖子。录音到此结束了。   
显而易见，那个被安装在布偶里的窃听器已经对方的手中寿终正寝。   
死寂的杂货间里，艾俄洛斯，卡妙，迪斯，阿布罗迪以及米罗互相看了看彼此，谁都没说话。   
2   
“咳，所以说，这到底是怎么回事？”   
带头走错了房间开错了门又没及时退出来还多嘴乱问而导致所有人团团坐一起听录音的始作俑者，迪斯，率先打破了僵局。   
窃听器的质量过硬，即使隔着一层棉花和布料，也依然清晰的捕捉到了说话人的声音。而那个声音，如果他没有听错的话——是撒加的。而这个人，很不巧的是艾俄洛斯负责的作家兼情人。   
无论是艾俄洛斯在情人家里安装窃听器还是撒加疑似有一个秘密情人——显然类似于结婚誓言这种话即使是开玩笑，也不会轻易的说给陌生人听——这两件事无论哪一个听上去都特别奇幻，以及糟糕。   
但现实却是铁一般的证据。这让在座的其他几个人都很不安，就好像看见了比萨斜塔在眼前摇摇欲坠一样的惶恐着。他们从一开始就知道这段恋情不会像常人一样的顺利——因为他们都不是普通人，所以隐约知道它早晚会因为各种各样的原因完蛋，但却没期待过它会以这种方式结束。   
艾俄洛斯没有多余的精力去照顾眼前这四个不请自来的家伙的心情，他自己就是一团糟，但他最好还是解释一下，也算把事情说出来放松一下自己。   
大概就像所有失恋的家伙那样吧。   
“好吧。”他揉了揉脸，干巴巴的说，“就像你们听见的那样，就是这样。”   
阿布罗迪知道最近艾俄洛斯非常倒霉，对方在接连几天里遇到了天降花盆，差点被人推下地铁站台，走在路上险些被刹车失灵的自行车撞倒等等一系列不可思议的倒霉事。如果他刚刚没听错没理解错的话，这些事很可能不是因为对方运气不好，而是被人策划的。   
而那个叫人不寒而栗的无形的手，还是和对方的情人有着某种神秘暧昧的关系。   
这听起来就很惊悚了。   
艾俄洛斯说，“首先，这都是个意外。我前段时间出任务的时候把一些监听设备落在撒加那里了。这事等我回来整理录音的时候才知道。你们也知道，撒加自己一个人住——我保证这绝对是个意外——但我从录音里听见了他跟别人在说话。当然了，他可能在跟其他人打电话啊视频之类的，也没有错的对吧？  
“我一开始也是这么想的。后来有一次我去他那里意外听见了他和别人说话。当时我问了一句，他说在和加隆通话。不过呢，很不巧，出于各种各样的原因，我后来跟加隆聊天的时候隐约问了一下，结果——”   
艾俄洛斯苦笑着说，“加隆那段时间根本没法和外界联系。”   
“哇噢。”米罗发出了一声小小的惊叹。   
“事情就开始变得很奇怪了。”艾俄洛斯做了个手势，“你们知道，有些事如果不在意的话就不会觉得有什么问题。而当你开始觉得不对的时候，处处都透出古怪。这也是一样的。从那之后，我经常发现撒加会和什么人在客厅说话，但却不使用任何的通讯工具，任何——电脑手机，这种东西上从来都没有留下过通讯记录。别问我怎么查到的。”   
迪斯耸了耸肩，好吧，做猎魔人这行的多少也跟侦探有点关系。   
艾俄洛斯压低了声音说，“他就像是在客厅里自言自语。除了他说话的时候，就好像真的有人在空气里回答他那样。”   
“你没怀疑是什么幽灵鬼怪之类的？”阿布罗迪说道，“如果哪次任务不小心，招了脏东西带回家也很常见吧？”他回过头来跟卡妙确认，“我记得撒加不是猎魔人。他可能分辨不出自己到底在跟什么东西说话。万一他以为是你的朋友呢？”   
卡妙点了点头。   
“也许是被什么东西给迷惑了？”迪斯故意压低声音说，他的语气有点兴奋，“这简直就是个恐怖故事！”   
“你们天天都在和‘恐怖故事’打交道好吗？”艾俄洛斯心力交瘁的说，“我当然确定过撒加那边没有这种东西。他家里很干净，各种意义上都是。而我的长期监视对象也一直很安静的呆在我们的楼上，不惹麻烦。”   
“听说你还跟那个东西擦肩而过了。”迪斯说。   
艾俄洛斯不舒服的皱了皱眉，“当然，我们是邻居。”   
“好吧。”   
“这不是重点。”艾俄洛斯叹了口气，“我怀疑撒加可能通过某种秘密的监听装置在跟另一个人联系……我知道这听上去很超现实，但真的，他总不会真的是一个人在客厅里自言自语吧？我发现他并不完全是没有目标的说话，他说话对象是摆在客厅里的那只黑猫的布偶。我就去拆了布偶做检查，结果什么都没发现。在缝合布偶的时候就顺手塞了一个窃听器进去。然后……你们就知道了。”   
卡妙问，“你什么时候做的检查？”   
“大概一两个礼拜之前吧？怎么了？”   
“好像是你开始倒霉的时候。”   
“所以说那位神秘人很不开心你动了他的东西？”迪斯说道，“听上去更古怪了。”   
艾俄洛斯开始怀疑自己把这群人叫进来参与这件事到底是不是正确的选择。但实际上他并没有多少选择。能暂代他的任务的人本来就没几个，眼前的这几个就差不多是所有了。   
他一手捂住额头，头疼地说，“那个布偶是撒加的，毫无疑问。他亲手做的，不是别人送的。不管怎么说，事情就是这样了。等我察觉到窃听器被发现了，到他那边去——”他停住了片刻，深吸了口气，“他家客厅乱七八糟的，所有东西都被打翻了。然后我们就分手了。到此结束。”   
“他没解释什么吗？”米罗问。   
“解释什么？”艾俄洛斯自嘲的笑了笑，“我倒以为我自己要做点解释，可他直接说……”   
——我想我们应该先分开一段时间，冷静一下。   
坐在客厅正中央的椅子上的撒加，一边修补布偶一边冷淡的说。他似乎已经知道这一切是出自于艾俄洛斯的手笔，而且并不在乎对方为什么要这么做。那叫黑猫布偶开膛破肚的巨大裂口像是在恶魔咧开的嘴一样在嘲笑他。   
艾俄洛斯从撒加那里匆匆逃离，象征着这段长达数年的感情的狼狈完结。   
“算了，这无关紧要。”艾俄洛斯潦草的做了结尾，“现在你们知道了，我不可能再去出任撒加的编辑，也不可能再去他那边呆着。编辑的任务我托给出版社里的人了，但监视他楼上邻居的活儿不能随便交给别人做。你们谁有时间来接手一下？”   
其他几个人互相看了看，米罗和卡妙算是公众人物，突然搬家肯定是不可能的。迪斯的业余生活和那个安静的高档小区格格不入。最后是阿布罗迪把任务接了过来。   
“那麻烦你了。”艾俄洛斯站了起来，“我要去咖啡厅弄点喝的，要一起吗？”   
“好。”   
米罗有点担忧的看着艾俄洛斯离开杂物室。等阿布罗狄和迪斯也离开了之后，他拉住了卡妙。   
“你觉得艾俄洛斯和撒加真的就这么简单的分手了？虽然这其中发生了很多乱七八糟的事情，但是你懂我的意思的——”   
猎魔人这个职业很危险，非常容易殃及家人朋友，也因此猎魔人的世界和外界是分离的，他们也鲜少选择普通人做伴侣。而当他们真的要和常人搭伴的时候，他们也都是经过慎重的考虑。   
艾俄洛斯对待这段感情有多认真他们自然也是有目共睹，虽然他们一直有些疑惑艾俄洛斯为什么不早点把自己的身份告诉对方——撒加是小说家，而且还是悬疑类型的，接受起这种事情一点没问题。   
艾俄洛斯说撒加用世界上流传的稀奇古怪的传说故事当题材就够了，他不想让对方进入到猎魔人这个危险的圈子里来，也不想对方总是为他担心——尽管掩盖身份总是很辛苦，但却很值得。   
当然了，作为朋友他们就没办法再说什么了。   
卡妙理解的拍了拍同伴的肩膀，非常肯定地说，“当然不会。”   
“哈？”   
“他们很快就会再见面的。” 卡妙做了个来自某个热门真人秀节目的搞怪手势，“最迟只要两个月。”他笃定的说。


	2. Chapter 2

3  
艾俄洛斯把工作全部整理好交给阿布罗迪之后，以他自己都惊讶的速度转天就跳上了一架飞往地球另一端的飞机，要到茂密又阴森的丛林里去探险。  
等他身处重重叠叠的绿荫之中时，艾俄洛斯才算喘了一口气，忽然想起来自己这行为简直和逃命无异。一切都出自于本能，好像有一只无形的凶猛野兽在他背后穷追不舍，只要他稍微慢了一步就能把他撕个粉碎、吞入腹中。艾俄洛斯一边拿木棍拨开人高的杂草，一边心不在焉的回想。  
他只是失恋了——被分手，如此而已，没发生什么天大的事，甚至连叫人面红耳赤的争吵都没有。但艾俄洛斯内心里总有种不安全感，如同一只阴森的亡魂在他的心底徘徊，恻恻的冷笑，故意不告诉他接下来究竟有什么悲惨的命运在等着他，又要让他不安难受。  
艾俄洛斯想起来这几天来做的毫无逻辑的噩梦。那些阴森古怪的梦境叫他每天晚上都睡不好。这状况在他还没离开城市时尤为严重，进入到远离人烟的丛林之后就稍稍好转。艾俄洛斯把这归结为他探险的繁重工作叫他从失恋的情绪中稍稍脱离——这是好事吧？他不确定。  
这时候探险队的队长从前边的草丛里冒了出来，用嗡嗡的声音告诉其他人在这里稍作休息，眼睛却盯着艾俄洛斯看。艾俄洛斯知道他有话要单独对自己说，就晃了晃木棍，踱到一旁的大树后，算是找了个勉强能安静说话的地方。  
“上头有人要找你。”队长做了个手势，表示打电话来的是猎魔者协会。他把卫星电话塞给艾俄洛斯，自己走开。  
等身边安静了，艾俄洛斯开口说。  
“这是艾俄洛斯。”  
“这是阿布罗迪。”  
艾俄洛斯惊了一下，他站直了，怕听到和撒加有关的消息。但他仔细想想又觉得不可能。毕竟撒加和猎魔者协会毫无关系。  
“你现在任务进展怎么样？一切顺利吗？”  
“现在还好。不过队伍还没到遗迹那边，具体怎么样我也不好说。”  
电话的另一头里传来阿布罗迪哗啦啦翻书页的响声。过了好半天，他才犹豫着说，“我看了下你这次的任务评估。目前来看是个没多少风险的任务，就是特别花时间、要小心。公会里还有些人可以安排过来，不如你就先回来吧？”  
“总部出事了？”  
“不是总部的事。”阿布罗迪说，“是真人秀节目的事。”他小心翼翼的问，“你还记得吧？就是要你和撒加一起参加的那个，一个月之后就要开拍了。”  
艾俄洛斯咽了咽唾沫。他把这事忘的干净，就像所有失恋的人固执的拒绝想起自己的前任一样。  
话筒另一端传来阿布罗迪的叹息声，想必他也料到了这一点。  
“……抱歉。我的错。”艾俄洛斯干巴巴的说。  
阿布罗迪叹着气说，“撒加这两天一直在想方设法联系你——你知道的，你把编辑部的联系方式全都撤掉了，还一口气跑到深山老林里——他们把电话转到了我这。当然，是想聊聊和节目有关的事。没别的。前段时间做宣传的时候你们还是，嗯，情侣——”  
话筒里传来啪嗒一声，接着是一阵衣料摩擦的悉悉索索声。  
艾俄洛斯能想象到阿布罗迪不小心把笔扫到了地上，然后又急急忙忙的蹲下去捡的样子。真是副充满了尴尬、焦虑和纠结的画面，就算是一向骄矜优雅的阿布罗迪也很难在被拖进同事的恋情纠纷中时保持体面。这真是太难了，完全可以理解。  
艾俄洛斯对阿布罗迪表示歉意。这本来和他没什么关系的。  
“哦、没什么。”阿布罗迪的声音冷静下来，变得同平常一样的平稳镇定，“你一时半会也赶不回来，我就叫米罗和卡妙去先去和撒加联系。让他们先聊着。你什么时候能回来？不管怎么说，等节目开拍的时候，你们可不能暴露出已经分手了的事实——如果你不想成为整期节目的焦点的话。”  
“当然，我不想。”艾俄洛斯说，“这是当然的。我会尽快赶回来。”  
“我想叫人去你那把你替换下来。这样你能尽早回到这边，和撒加串串词，聊一聊，说不定……”  
阿布罗迪话没说完，但艾俄洛斯能体会到他未尽的意思。可和不和好这种事不是艾俄洛斯一个人说了算，而且艾俄洛斯现在也没有想要重归于好的想法。  
也许是因为当初查到对方离心的线索时自己的行为不够光明正大，艾俄洛斯至今不知道站在阴影里的另一个人究竟是谁，他甚至没法当面指责自己的恋人对他三心二意——因而无法光明磊落的发泄自己被欺骗伤害的愤怒。  
那些迷惑不解和怒火难堪像阴火一样在他内心里熊熊燃烧着，叫他觉得憋闷和胸口发疼，要像一只充气过头的气球一样炸掉。可就是缺少这么一只细小的针尖叫艾俄洛斯能够彻底爆发出来，所以他才要逃跑，逃到没人知道的丛林里，不叫人看到他气鼓鼓的狼狈模样。  
若他的内心里一直住了一只阴森的怒气的野兽的话，艾俄洛斯怎么可能回去和撒加和好？他没法心平气和的说话和微笑，甚至连脸都要死死的板着，生怕一不小心就露出难看的表情以及说让事情变得更加糟糕的话——  
……那要是另一个人先过来道歉会怎么样？好声好气的解释所有的事，如果这样的话——  
这个念头只是在艾俄洛斯脑袋里转悠过一秒钟就被他抛之脑后。要是可以解释的话，对方早就解释了——他并不是离开撒加家第二天就离开城市的。和阿布罗迪交接工作、向编辑部请辞，中间时候定下去丛林探险的行程也要好几天的时间。这段时间之中艾俄洛斯的手机和邮箱就像死了一样的安静。  
他没收到过任何一条来自于撒加的讯息。  
当然了，撒加是先提出要分开一段时间的人。他已经下定决心了。  
艾俄洛斯酸溜溜的想着。  
对于感情上的事，他就算是想，也很难大度起来。  
而这只能隐隐约约的证明另一件事——那就是他现在似乎还喜欢着对方。这就太坏了。  
也许是他沉默了太久，阿布罗迪已经得知他没能说出口的答案。被夹在两个人之间的阿布罗迪转口说，“算了，你现在的任务如果赶一赶的话时间上还是来得及。节目组和撒加那边我会想办法帮你推脱一下，但你一定要在节目开始录制之前赶回来。这样就没问题吧？”  
“没有。当然没有。”艾俄洛斯说，“非常感谢你的帮助。”  
这已经算是最好的折中计划。  
“我会尽快赶回去的。”他真心实意的说，并为此深感高兴。  
阿布罗迪大概也会非常希望艾俄洛斯能做的像他说的那样，早点回来。  
可一个多月后的结果并不美妙。  
艾俄洛斯最终非常勉强赶在节目录制开始回到了城市。  
甚至在他抵达节目录制开始之前，他都没来得及和撒加见上一面。  
好在任务是顺利完成了的，他总算做完了一件事。艾俄洛斯只能在心里这么安慰自己，并背上包，独自一人前往录制现场。  
4  
艾俄洛斯和撒加参加的节目的主题是鬼屋历险。  
说是鬼屋，其实是位于郊区的一座荒废多年的城堡。这座城堡在当地非常有名。从百多年前就流传着各种诡异血腥的传说。野蛮年代里不知道有多少的土匪强盗在里面度过夜，杀过人。直至今日，若是有人误闯其中，还能听见从墙壁缝隙里渗透出来的阴森的呜咽泣音。  
——如果不是猎魔人协会实在是拦不住这群脑子里只有钱和收视率的赞助商们，他们是怎么也不会同意叫人踏入那座城堡一步的。  
这座城堡是真正的诅咒之地。艾俄洛斯了解的越清楚，就越发觉得这节目组乌云压顶，前途渺茫。  
只能希望他的直觉是错的。  
艾俄洛斯一边在心里叹着气，一边走进节目组的集合地点。  
为了让节目有更多的代入感，节目组并没有直接在城堡前集合，而是选择在城市边缘的一处公园集合。等到日落时，所有节目组成员会一起坐车前往城堡。等他们抵达了真正的录制地点，天就彻底黑了。  
深更半夜，荒废城堡，鬼哭狼嚎。艾俄洛斯想一想就觉得一阵头疼。当初叫他来混进这节目组最重要的一个原因就在这：猎魔人协会不能放着一群人去死。他们得派人来看着。  
于是，艾俄洛斯来了，卡妙和米罗来了。还有些七七八八的人混进节目组的后勤队伍，也跟着一块过来。  
艾俄洛斯在公园入口完成登记后，一个人踱步到巴士旁边，静静思考怎么应对节目的事。  
他和撒加两个月没见，而在这两个月之中彼此也从没说过话。他们之间关于节目组的沟通都是通过卡妙、米罗和阿布罗迪完成的。自从撒加把电话拨打阿布罗迪那边去之后，艾俄洛斯就再没听人提起过撒加指名道姓的要找他了。  
也许撒加也觉得通过第三者来聊工作上的事会比较好吧。艾俄洛斯不确定。现在他什么都确定不了。作为猎魔人，有些时候他会乔装打扮、装模作样一番，表演个角色。但这都是些上不了门面的活儿。艾俄洛斯不是演员，他不懂怎么样才能在镜头前秀出恩爱的画面。推己及人，艾俄洛斯只能认为撒加更不擅长这个——不过这也难说，至少对方在掩饰另一个不知名的存在时可是从没露出过破绽。  
就在艾俄洛斯满脑子浆糊的时候， 一个穿着迷彩长裤和白色T恤的少女朝着他走了过来。   
“你好，我是主持人的助手，帕拉斯。”  
帕拉斯笑起来像乡下邻居家的小姑娘，单纯直率。她是最近非常火的野外求生节目的组合成员之一。那个明星组合的另一个成员则是本期节目的主持人，雅典娜。这位灰发灰眼的小姑娘正忙着和米罗卡妙他们合影呢。   
“你好，我是艾俄洛斯。”艾俄洛斯对她笑了一下，“很高兴认识你。”   
“我也是。”帕拉斯眨眨眼，“虽然节目还没有正式的开始，另外两组嘉宾还没到呢。但你介意我问一下吗？你的同伴去哪里了？”   
“你说撒加？”   
“当然，这次节目邀请的人都是成双成对的。”帕拉斯笑弯了眼睛，“哈哈，当然我不是说那种成双成对。嗯就是像你们两个这种——”她不好意思的比划了一下，“但都是组队的。你看，那边的乐团的两个，我跟雅典娜。等会儿要来的明星里有一对儿，另外两个也是好朋友。”   
“是嘛。”艾俄洛斯干巴巴的附和。   
“毕竟探险这种事，和要好的人一起来才有意思不是吗？”   
艾俄洛斯被小姑娘的话问得很窘迫。他总不能说他和撒加已经分手了所以才自己一个人先到的？  
他清了清嗓子，正想随便找个什么理由搪塞过去的时候，有个熟悉的声音从旁边响起了。   
“那边的咖啡机我不太会用，所以多花了点时间，没让你等太久吧？”   
忽然出现的撒加恰到好处的解了艾俄洛斯的围。他穿着一件银灰色的长风衣，肩上挎着一只小号的黑色旅行包。包塞得鼓鼓的。他右胳膊下夹着一卷资料，两只手各拿着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。撒加插入到艾俄洛斯和帕拉斯之间之后，很自然的把左手拿着的那杯饮品递给艾俄洛斯，“两倍的糖和奶。”   
等艾俄洛斯接过咖啡之后，撒加转身过来对帕拉斯笑了笑，“你好，我是撒加。打扰你们说话了。”   
帕拉斯摆摆手，“没有没有，我正好在问你去哪了。”   
这时候公园入口处传来一阵骚动。帕拉斯回头看了一眼后，对两人说，“大概是新的人到了，我去看一眼。”   
“好的，回头再聊。”   
等帕拉斯走远了，艾俄洛斯才揉了揉微笑的发僵的脸，转过身来打量撒加。   
两个月的分别并没有从外表上改变他很多，对方甚至和他们几年前头一次相遇的时的样子差不多。但不知道为什么，艾俄洛斯总觉得之前和他说话的人有一点陌生。   
可能是我从来都没能真正的了解过他。艾俄洛斯想到。他握紧了咖啡杯，一时之间想不出问候的话来。但空气中飘飘荡荡的咖啡的香气却给了他一个非常好的开场白。   
“……并不是两倍的糖和奶。”艾俄洛斯盯着自己的咖啡说，“这是清咖啡。”   
撒加把夹在胳膊下的资料取下来，展开了用手拿着，“对。”他点了点头，“没办法，刚到这就看到你被那女孩缠住了，一脸要糟的表情，只能先赶过来再说。”他温和的解释着。   
如果从外人的角度来看，他们两个一定是在很甜蜜的凑在一起说话。虽然真实情况南辕北辙。   
撒加把右手的咖啡递过去，“这杯好像加了奶跟糖。”   
“当你说好像的时候就是没有加。”   
艾俄洛斯很难抑制住叹气的欲望。对方的一举一动都叫他想起那些旧时光。新书签名会每次轮到撒加去拿咖啡的时候他就这样做，拿两杯清咖啡过来，还让他猜哪杯加过糖跟奶。   
“真的加过了。”   
撒加凑近了他一点，在艾俄洛斯耳边小声说，“录制已经开始了，别忘了这是直播，网络的另一端已经有人在看我们了。”   
艾俄洛斯吃了一惊，他立即用眼神扫了一眼四周环境，果然发现了几个藏的隐蔽的摄像人员。他忽然明白过来为什么米罗叫自己进入会场之后要小心一点。   
哪怕是真人秀他也该享有一点隐私吧。   
撒加退回了原位，用眼神催促艾俄洛斯赶紧把咖啡换过来。艾俄洛斯只能照从。他把自己的那杯和撒加手里的那杯交换了一下。两个人并排站在巴士旁边，貌似悠闲的捧着热饮看会场另一边的热闹。   
艾俄洛斯把杯子举到嘴边，抿了一口，果然是双倍的奶和糖。很甜。   
不知为何，他此刻却突然怀念起清咖啡什么都不加的苦涩味道。   
5  
等所有人到齐了，节目立即进入正式的录制阶段。  
雅典娜扎着高马尾，蹦蹦跳跳的来到摄像机面前，说了一大段开场白。她的伙伴帕拉斯则在一旁帮她补词和介绍其他人。   
黑洞洞的摄像头很快就指向了在场的四组嘉宾。按着入场的顺序，米罗和卡妙，撒加和艾俄洛斯，老牌演员情侣，以及新晋后生明星姐妹纷纷做了自我介绍。这之后，所有节目组人员都一齐登上了开往此次探险地点的巴士。   
大巴是节目组专用的，里面的空间很宽敞，也没有像普通的巴士那样布置很多排的座位，给节目录制留出了充足的空间，一行十几人登上车后也不会显得太过拥挤。   
撒加和艾俄洛斯在靠窗的一边并排坐下，一边听着雅典娜滔滔不绝的讲解，一边从帕里斯手里接过分发下来的道具。   
既然是鬼屋历险，当然是越晚开始越刺激。他们乘车从城郊出发的时候时间虽然很晚，天却还没暗到看不清车里状态的时候。夕阳橘红色的光从窗户里投进来，落在他身旁人的脸颊上。对方本就俊美的容貌在光芒下变得更加柔和，有一种叫人忍不住去亲近的魅力。   
艾俄洛斯想起他察觉自己第一次心动的时候也是在这样的黄昏日落。  
黄昏日落，逢魔时刻……逢魔，艾俄洛斯忍不住的想，那时候真是着了迷。   
这时候撒加把背包换到了身前，用两只手搂着，脸上带着无懈可击的温和的笑容，还有一点新奇，有点像头次春游的学生。  
对比起来艾俄洛斯就很老道。他把背包放在两脚之间，身体放松的靠在座位上。和一年到头呆在公寓里写作的撒加不同，艾俄洛斯大半的时间都在满世界乱飞，到各个地方参加除魔活动，这样的乘车出游对他来说像吃饭喝水一样的常见，因此表现的随意自在。  
但艾俄洛斯的内心就远没有表面上来的镇定了，在雅典娜询问其他的嘉宾都准备了什么特别的东西来防身时，他悄悄的四处瞅了瞅，见大部分摄像头都集中在车厢的另一端，他就稍稍往撒加那边靠了靠。  
两个人的肩膀不经意间碰到了一起。艾俄洛斯感觉到撒加小小的抖了一下。  
撒加转过头来看他。  
“紧张吗？”艾俄洛斯小声问。  
“……还好。”撒加笑了笑，用同样轻微的声音回答，“第一次参加这种活动，还是很有意思的。”  
艾俄洛斯正想回答，就注意到一台隐蔽的摄像机的镜头朝他们俩扫了过来。他惊了一下，顿时有些慌张，但很快的又冷静下来，欲盖弥彰的把手臂搭在了撒加身后的靠背上。  
“不过对你来说，鬼屋探险应该不算什么吧？”撒加说，“你总是到处跑，去古代遗址之类的地方。那些古代人的洞穴、坟墓，总比一栋废弃的别墅阴森多了。”  
“只是偶尔会和考古队去一些地方而已。”  
艾俄洛斯不再去注意摄像头，转过脸来面对着撒加。他这才发现他们两人凑得很近，肩靠着肩贴在一起，像一对冬天里紧紧挤在电线上的麻雀。这距离近的能数清楚对方的睫毛。艾俄洛斯觉得有点脸热。  
“你知道……做文物鉴赏的，总是得等到遗址清理干净了才能进去。所以我等我到现场了，就只剩下满地的脚手架、木板、电线、帐篷之类的，一点阴森的气氛都没有。”艾俄洛斯说，“再者说，一会儿去的地方可不是别墅这么简单，大到可以称得上是一座小型城堡了。”他落在撒加另一肩侧的手不由自主的比划了一下。  
撒加笑了笑，“那确实和这个差了点。”  
“是啊，确实差了点。”艾俄洛斯附和道，“不过别担心，我好歹还是懂一些的。”他眨眨眼，弄得身旁人的笑意更深。  
多奇妙。艾俄洛斯不由得想到，他们居然还能这样心平气和的说话，就像是从没发生过两个月前那件事一样的注视着彼此，微笑着，好像撒加客厅里的一片狼藉和艾俄洛斯之后的落荒而逃都不曾存在过 。   
可若是一想到过去的事，那些浮游在表面的安宁就瞬间变质，撒加家如同被风暴席卷过的客厅再度出现在艾俄洛斯的眼前。  
被打破的瓷器的碎片随处可见，不容易摔碎的小物件也被扔的满地都是。他推门而入的那一刻几乎找不到什么下脚的地方，客厅唯一还能落脚的地方就是正中撒加所坐着的木质餐椅，吊灯在撒加头顶闪烁着摇摇晃晃，让他成为这个破碎的画面里唯一完整无缺的冷静的存在。  
现在想起来，那一幕真是有一种诡异的美感，但艾俄洛斯无法欣赏。他记得最深的就是从骨子里冒出来的恐怖的寒意。  
那时候撒加的公寓简直能称得上是鬼屋了。艾俄洛斯很怀疑节目组能否制造出和那时对方客厅相媲美的吊诡的场景来。  
“在这种时候偷偷说悄悄话也太狡猾了吧——”雅典娜的声音忽然插了进来，“对今晚的冒险这么有信心吗？都不用在乎其他人准备的秘密武器了！”  
少女拉着自己的同伴从两姐妹那边凑到艾俄洛斯和撒加面前，把手里的话筒毫不客气的对准了二人。她兴致勃勃的说起来，“不过撒加作为知名的恐怖小说作者，平时一定没少看到恐怖的东西，说不定真的和幽灵说过话吧？我记得你刚出的新书里的主角就是能和鬼魂沟通的。”  
“书里写的都是假的。”撒加说。  
“那也不全是空穴来风吧？”  
“最多是在网络上看到了些稀奇古怪的传言。”  
“那看来还是有备而来。”雅典娜笃定的说，“你们一定准备了特别厉害的防身道具吧？”她扭过头来不怀好意的瞅了一眼艾俄洛斯，“艾俄洛斯也是经常和奇奇怪怪的东西打交道呢，也一定很有经验。”  
艾俄洛斯摊开手，“只是听考古队的人说起过一些古人的古怪习俗而已……”  
“快拿出来看看！”  
“真没什么的……”撒加把背包拉链拉开一点，从里面拿出便携手电筒，报警器，和多功能小刀之类的平平无奇的小道具来。艾俄洛斯拿出来的东西也差不多是一个意思。他们两人手里的东西甚至都还没之前米罗从口袋里掏出的长长一大串的各种各样的十字架惹人眼球。  
雅典娜不愿意轻易放过他俩，她眼睛转了转，注意到撒加的背包并没完全瘪下去。  
“撒加包里还有东西吧？”  
撒加把包往怀里压了一下，眼神有点飘。  
这时候说谎是没有用的。撒加犹豫了一下，“可以不拿出来吗？”  
“当然——不行。快点啦快点。”  
“那好吧……”  
撒加看了艾俄洛斯一眼。那眼神不太像求助，也因此叫艾俄洛斯都迟疑了一瞬间，错过了帮忙打掩护的时机。接着，撒加把手伸进背包里，把留在里面的东西揪了出来。  
整辆巴士都安静了一秒钟。所有人的眼神都错愕的集中到撒加的手上。  
艾俄洛斯顿时挺直了后背，坐直了。  
“这是——”雅典娜结巴了，“玩偶吗？”  
车厢里顿时响起一阵窃窃私语声。  
撒加把玩偶翻了个面，抖了抖，让它正面朝上冲着雅典娜。  
这是只黑猫布偶，脑袋和身体是连在一起的，大概有人的小臂那么长，整体上看方方扁扁。布偶的四肢和尾巴却很细长，软绵绵的垂下来搭在撒加的腿上。黑猫除了两枚大纽扣做成的眼睛，就只剩下用浅灰色的粗线缝出来的歪歪扭扭的胡子和嘴巴。  
这就是那只曾经被艾俄洛斯塞了一只窃听器的布偶，也是两个月前，他最后一次见到撒加时，对方坐在客厅正中的椅子上修补的东西。  
不过撒加很可能给布偶重新换了个身体——原本从正中开膛破肚的地方没有一点缝补的痕迹。  
“意外吧？”撒加握住布偶的一只胳膊戳了戳艾俄洛斯。  
艾俄洛斯摸了摸软绵绵的布料按在手臂上的地方，“你怎么把这个东西给带过来了？”  
撒加的表情很自然，一点都没有想要拿这布偶叫艾俄洛斯尴尬的样子。可这东西毕竟是艾俄洛斯曾经的罪证，他总觉得自己被布偶摸过的地方有点痒痒的不舒服，忍不住抓了抓。  
“就是就是！谁去鬼屋会带布娃娃？”雅典娜也跟着半是附和半是抱怨的笑着说，“你真是怕我们这队人鬼故事的气氛还不够浓，特意弄了个布娃娃来吓唬大家？说实话，我真有点被吓到了。”  
“是你们自己要看的。”撒加无奈的说。  
“看样子艾俄洛斯并不知道撒加带了布娃娃过来呀？”帕拉斯插了进来。  
艾俄洛斯糊弄着说，“因为出发前说要分别准备，说给对方个惊喜什么……”  
可他越是敷衍，雅典娜就越不放过他。  
“可你看起来一点都不高兴。”少女说。  
“……太惊吓了。”艾俄洛斯点点头，“有点。”  
“那你给撒加准备惊喜了吗？”  
“当然。”  
艾俄洛斯一边回答一边把手伸进外套口袋里，还冲着盯着他看的撒加扬了扬眉。艾俄洛斯掏出来的是一只模样很旧、边沿光滑的小木匣。他开启木匣子的时候雅典娜还夸张的往帕拉斯那里缩了缩，仿佛他手里拿的是可以跳出毛毛虫来的魔术盒。  
不过艾俄洛斯没再拿出什么刺激眼球的东西来。盒子里放的是一条银子的，镶嵌了细碎宝石的十字架。  
这东西艾俄洛斯本打算找个没人注意的时候塞给撒加的，这时候拿出来也不算差。  
他把盒子倒扣在手心，让十字架和软垫落在手里面。十字架被穿在一串细细的链子上。艾俄洛斯把盒子和软垫放在自己腿上，用两只手捏起链子的两端，然后示意撒加凑近一点，接着他的两只手绕过对方的脖颈，手指灵巧的把链子系好。  
当他们贴的极近时，艾俄洛斯能感觉到撒加的呼吸落在他脖子赤裸的皮肤上，暖暖的，和他们曾经拥抱时的感觉很像。  
但他们曾经拥抱的时候不会在身体之间留下一道不可合拢的缝隙。  
艾俄洛斯帮撒加把碎发从链子里拯救出来，还顺手理了理，然后很快就收回了前倾的身体，重新坐直。  
撒加捏起垂在胸前的十字架，观察一番，“护身符？”  
“对。本来上次出差回来就想给你的。”要不是出了窃听器的事，这东西两个月之前就已经交到对方手里了。  
“不过现在也不晚。”艾俄洛斯说。  
写灵异故事的人总会想方设法的去追寻各种稀奇古怪的故事。而古怪的传说背后总有一点点的真实。艾俄洛斯没办法永远呆在对方身边保护他，可又无法放心任何一丝半点可能会叫他受伤的可能，所以只能找了东西来代替。  
这样也好。他在心里想。  
“是难得的好东西。”艾俄洛斯轻松的笑着说。  
“看得出来。”撒加又看了一眼十字架，就把它塞进了衣领里。  
这人就是喜欢的东西从来就不直说喜欢，总是多看两眼当做是喜欢的表现。艾俄洛斯心忖着，认为撒加还是很满意这条链子的，这也叫他松口气。  
好半天没插进去话的雅典娜憋出来了一句，“这种时候送礼物也太糟糕了吧？”  
“但很惊喜不是吗？”  
“确实……那撒加你怎么办？你有没有准备回礼？”  
撒加故意做出思考的表情，“那我只能把这个送给他了。”他扭过头，做出把手里黑猫递给艾俄洛斯的动作，“我亲手做的，你收一下？”  
黑猫塑料的纽扣眼睛上闪过一丝诡异的光，叫艾俄洛斯后背一凉。  
“我包里没地方了，还是你先装一下吧。”艾俄洛斯打了个哈哈。  
“可以用手拿着，”雅典娜唯恐天下不乱，“亲手做的多有心意！”  
艾俄洛斯推脱道，“我还要拿根棍子防身。没手了。”  
“胡说，拿棍子一只手就够了，还有一只呢！”  
“剩下那只已经被预定了。”  
艾俄洛斯立即抓住了撒加的手，冲着摄像头眨了眨眼，“不是吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

5  
当巴士驶入古堡范围内时，天空已经彻底暗了下去。金黄的星子慢慢爬上了深沉的夜幕。  
也许是为了营造恐怖惊悚的气氛，节目组并没有在停车点设置额外的灯光。这里最明亮的光源就是巴士的大灯。隔着窗户往外看，粗大的光柱笔直的射入黑魆魆的丛林之中，把先其他人一步下车的雅典娜和帕拉斯手里的探照灯衬得像是萤火之光。  
这样的景色叫艾俄洛斯想起深海。大巴外的世界就如同最深邃黑暗的海洋，渺小的人类是在漆黑的海水里无知游动的发光鱼类。他们的手中的光只能照亮周身小小的一隅，更多更大的世界沉浸在漆黑和死寂之中。  
人们不知道丛林里有多少双不怀好意和冷漠的眼睛在盯着他们，如同灯泡鱼不知道有多少庞然海怪从它们身旁悄然游过。  
艾俄洛斯还没下车就把迷你手电筒抓在手心里，他体贴的先把下车的台阶照亮，然后才跟随着其他嘉宾们鱼贯下车。撒加则落在艾俄洛斯之后，是除了工作人员之外最后下来的。  
按理说，在这环境模糊的夜色里，人的视力应该是减退的，听觉和嗅觉会大大增强。艾俄洛斯才一下车，就机警的注意到了重重树影里立着的那道细长的黑色影子，而后才闻到了被冰冷夜风送来的淡淡腥味。  
这味道说是腥味也并不贴切。它的构成非常复杂，像是某种被海水和淤泥泡烂了的塑料和金属的味道。因为其本身就非常的浅淡，又和周围林子所特有的植物腐败的气味混杂在一起，所以变得极难分辨。  
艾俄洛斯对自己的记忆力非常有信心，他清晰的认出这味道是来自哪里，自己又是从什么地方遇见过。也正是因为认得出来，他此刻忍不住大皱眉头。  
也偏偏是这时候，他感觉到自己的衣袖被人扯了一把。  
“看什么呢？”  
撒加压低声音问道。  
艾俄洛斯一边关注着细长的人影，一边偏过头来看撒加，却被后者的姿态吓了一跳。  
当然，对方表面上没露出什么不妥——至少没仔细看的时候是和平时差不多的，但略微收拢压低的下颌，脖颈上因此而绷紧起来的肌肉的线条，和不由自主皱紧的的眉头都让他看起来充满了压抑的攻击性。  
别看撒加大部分时间都有一种慢条斯理的温和，要是发起脾气来，其实和飓风过境没什么两样：在速度和破坏力这两方面尤其如此。  
而后艾俄洛斯就顺理成章的想起了两个月前的客厅。一片狼藉的地板，到处飞舞的纸张，单人餐椅上吊着的挂灯摇摇欲坠，炽白的灯光忽明忽暗——忽然一个瞬间的黑暗，就如同眨眼之后，血浆迸发在房间的中央，溅的地板和墙壁上四处都是，就像是一个人被捏爆了一样。虽然血从空无一物的椅子的中央如温泉般汩汩流出，蔓延一地……  
有布料摩擦的声音在耳旁响起，还有动物咯吱咯吱的尖锐笑声。  
不过布料摩擦的声音好像不是幻觉，艾俄洛斯一回过神来就注意到撒加两手掐住了布偶，正使劲的揉搓着黑猫的脸。黑猫纽扣做的眼睛撞在一起发出叫人牙酸的轻微咯吱声。  
见他把无名的怒气都发给了布偶，艾俄洛斯在心里松一口气。  
撒加似乎也注意到了他呼吸的变化，抬头看了他一眼，没什么表情，也似乎不在意自己问的问题了，略微偏过头想要溜走。  
艾俄洛斯倒是伸手抓住了他的手腕。  
“我刚刚……”刚才伸手抓人纯粹出于本能，当撒加的视线和自己的对上了之后，艾俄洛斯却不知道该说点什么。他掩饰般好脾气的笑了笑，在对方缓缓挑起眉时才赶忙的说，“我刚才随便看了看，没什么。”  
“没什么。”撒加不置可否的重复了一遍。  
“大概看见了什么人，一个熟人……”艾俄洛斯故意做出回头去看的姿势，这时候那道细长的影子已经消失不见了，但他还清楚的记得对方藏在树枝之后的模样——如同行走的木乃伊一般枯瘦的身体和考古复原图里的原始人一般丑陋的面孔。  
“就是住在你楼上的那个。我刚才好像看见他了。”  
也许是“它”。艾俄洛斯心想着，他可不知道妖魔鬼怪该不该用人类的性别来划分。不过这家伙平日里是人类男性的外貌，就勉强先用“他”来形容吧。  
“我楼上？住了人吗？”撒加皱着眉说。  
“你在那里住了这么久都没见过你邻居啊？”  
“没注意过。”撒加问道，“你和他很熟？”  
“没，前段时间——就是之前曾经遇见过一回，打了个招呼，聊了两句。”艾俄洛斯摇了摇他们握在一起的手，“就是交换了名字的程度。”  
“这样吗？”撒加慢条斯理的问，“那你觉得这人怎么样？”  
“我认为这人有点古怪，他身上——你闻到什么味道没有？”  
“什么味道？”  
“就是奇怪的味道。”艾俄洛斯旁敲侧击的提醒着，“让人感觉很不好。你不认识他也算件好事。这样的人总担心哪天会惹出大麻烦。”  
就算是做不成恋人，艾俄洛斯也不想对方哪一天着了妖魔鬼怪的道。他现在比较担忧的是，毕竟自己目前算是分手前恋人——这样的身份说的话，总是容易叫人产生逆反心理的。他又不想撒加因为这个对楼上的怪物感兴趣，也不想对方对住在自己身旁的异类毫无警惕。  
唉，这就是身处现实生活和神秘世界的夹缝的不易。  
“你以后小心点这个人。”艾俄洛斯用这样的话做出了总结。  
也许是因为他说的足够诚恳，撒加也就没怀疑艾俄洛斯毫无源头的厌恶来自哪里，很快就点了点头。  
“好的。”他答应了，并且心情看起来也好了很多，甚至可以说有点开心。  
艾俄洛斯对揣摩人心不擅长，但直觉却很好用，他能从对方眼角眉梢里感受到那种微妙的情绪。  
他稍稍握紧了撒加的手，不明所以的小小的晃了下。  
撒加以同样的力度悄悄的晃了回来，并附赠并不明显的微笑。  
柔和暗淡的月光落在身旁人的眼角眉梢，白日里清澈的蓝眼睛在此时变得越发温柔，尤其当睫毛微微颤抖的时候，眼眸里仿佛盛了一汪活水，细腻的温情在里面缓缓的流动。  
月光是阴性的，有魔力的，月夜里恶魔和漂亮的人都会变得更有魅力。  
艾俄洛斯算是感受到了。  
就在他享受月夜和温情的时候，一道聚光灯煞风景的扫了过来，把他们两个人及周围环境顿时照的雪亮。  
“哎呀哎呀要出发啦！你们在发什么呆？”  
艾俄洛斯能感受到无数的摄像机对着他们俩聚焦的视线，简直有种偷情被发现的尴尬感，叫他手脚都僵住了。  
雅典娜则依旧不怀好意的提着聚光灯紧追艾俄洛斯不放，还一边说，“不是我说啊，你们两个人也太亲密了点，又不是初中生，在咬耳朵吗？”  
“没有、没有。”“这就来。”  
艾俄洛斯和撒加对视了一眼，也不顾雅典娜在一旁偷笑，连忙去追已经朝古堡出发了的大部队。  
7  
“发生什么了？”  
大概是明星姐妹里的妹妹怯生生的问道。  
没人能够给出合理的答案。在场的大部分人依旧僵直在原地，从六七个不同方位射出的电筒的光柱依然紧张的集中在突然关闭的大门上，而人们的身影，则被淹没在重重的黑暗之中。  
他们仿佛置身深海，有巨大的海怪无声的从他们的头顶上甩尾游过。  
不知道有谁在一片漆黑中先踏出了一步，不小心踢到了脚边的石子。一连串细碎的小动静在此刻却如雷鸣般在众人耳边响起来，原本聚集在一起的电筒光束天女散花一般的在大厅里乱舞起来，所有人都在试图寻找莫名声音的来源，可声音的起源在混乱的初始就失踪不见，只剩下慌张人群所引发的更多更大的嘈杂声音和动静。  
“怎么啦？”  
“谁在这？”  
“这真有点吓人！”  
“集合集合！”  
雅典娜的声音在众多嘉宾的说话声中尤为突出，少女把手电筒立了起来，光柱在半空中划着圆圈，成为黑暗中的一座灯塔。  
艾俄洛斯没有像其他人那样慌张的往少女身边靠去，他先是谨慎的观察着四周环境，又接着分出心神去找撒加。他朝后退了一步，因为举着电筒而弯曲的手肘碰到了撒加的胳膊，下一秒，艾俄洛斯感觉到撒加反握住了他的手腕，引导着把他往一个方向拉了拉。  
他隐隐觉得哪里不对。  
“你还好吗？”艾俄洛斯小声问，“害怕吗？”  
“怎么会？”  
也是，作为一个恐怖小说作家，撒加不止一次的构思过比现在这情况更可怕一百倍的场景，只凭突然而来的黑暗是击垮不了对方的精神的，要不然小说家早在黑夜里滴答的水声和钢琴上无脸娃娃的注视下神经衰弱了。没点胆子的人可干不了这个。  
“你感觉怎么样？”撒加反问道。  
“还好。”艾俄洛斯转过身，他手里的电筒的光平稳的从大门扫向雅典娜所在的位置，“我们也到那边去。”  
电筒散出的余光模模糊糊的照亮了撒加的脸，他看起来和平时并无差别，随着艾俄洛斯的动作也一同做出了把手电筒转向雅典娜所在地的举动。  
光束平滑的扫过半个大厅，叫人的视线也不由自主的跟着它一同挪动。  
“咯——咯咯——”  
奇怪的电子噪音混在人的脚步声里响了起来，在所有疑神疑鬼的人能注意到它的来源之前，迅速的转变成破旧的八音盒里叮叮咚咚的音乐声。有人窃窃私语起来，原本在雅典娜脚下集中起来的光束再度变得散乱。  
在混乱的光线里，帕拉斯的面孔一闪而过。她大概是唯一一个在所有人都开始集合起来的时候还未采取任何行动的人。少女站在原地，脸色因为过度集中和明亮的灯光而显得毫无血色，她的眼睛睁的很大，瞳孔里充满了紧张和不容忽视的恐惧，叫艾俄洛斯想起古老墓室里用以陪葬的水银侍女的苍白面庞。  
一定有什么东西出错了。艾俄洛斯想到。  
“这是什么声音？”有人壮着胆子问。  
“我也不知道呀。”雅典娜回答道，“就算是主持人也不知道会在鬼屋里发生什么不是吗？帕拉斯你在哪？——哇！”  
少女的一声惊叫随着一声不小的爆炸声而响起，昏暗之中那对明星夫妻抱在了一起，而明星姐妹则顿时蹲了下去，米罗和卡妙背抵着背警惕着。艾俄洛斯看见大厅屋顶的一角爆出了一团过度明亮的冷白色的光芒。没人注意到音乐声是什么时候消失的。  
光芒消失之后是更加深沉的黑暗。刚有人想动一动的时候，古堡外传来轰隆作响的雷声。几乎是一瞬间的事，雨点噼里啪啦的砸在古堡的天窗和外墙上，雨季潮湿而腥咸的味道山呼海啸一般的涌进了古堡的大厅。  
原来爆出冷白色光芒的屋顶角落此刻又有一团黄色的东西亮了起来，伴随着人的惊呼声，一连串细小的烛火围绕着屋顶而点亮——大厅终于重归光明。  
人们的目光不由自主的追随着不断烛火点亮的长龙，长龙的尽头正巧位于众人的头顶，所有人仰起头来去看它，却惊恐的发现不知何时有一个巨大的球型物体如同水晶灯般悬挂在所有人的头上。当大家的目光一同聚集在球型物体上时，大球不堪重负的晃荡了一下，伴着一声尖锐的“小心”，它突然直直的坠落了下来！那正是雅典娜所在的地方。  
“——砰！”  
正当帕拉斯冲向雅典娜时，后者头上快速坠落的大球突然裂了开来，猛地喷出 大量的金星和彩带，不仅落了雅典娜一身，连她身边的人都不能幸免。  
“没事吧？吓到了吗？”米罗是站的离雅典娜最近的一个，他一边帮少女拍掉身上的彩带，一边笑嘻嘻的问。  
雅典娜抖擞了几下，“我还好啦，就是不知道其他人怎么样？”  
“帕拉斯小姐好像受到惊吓了呢。”明星姐妹里的姐姐说。  
帕拉斯跑到雅典娜的身边后便停了下来，一边注视着后者，一边轻轻的拂去对方肩头的亮片和金星。  
“我还好，你呢？”  
“我没事啊，别担心。”雅典娜捏了捏好友的肩膀，“我刚才好像看见有什么东西从上面飞下来，像张卡片之类的东西？”  
她所说的卡片正好落在了艾俄洛斯的脚边。艾俄洛斯喊了声“在我这”后，就蹲下身把卡片捡起来。卡面上写着致主持人。  
他走过去把卡递给雅典娜。撒加没跟着他一同过去，而是留在了稍远一些的地方。  
雅典娜开始嘻嘻哈哈的一边和其他的嘉宾说话活跃气氛，一边拆起卡片来。  
艾俄洛斯回过头来去找撒加，两人的目光碰到一起，撒加对他笑了笑，艾俄洛斯也回了一个微笑，并对他招招手，示意对方过来一些。  
撒加犹豫了一下，然后他把握着手电筒的手连着电筒也一起塞进了上衣口袋里后，就慢悠悠的朝艾俄洛斯走了过来。  
确实是有哪里不对。艾俄洛斯忽然想到。他不由自主的再仔细的观察起撒加起来，而后者这时候正保持着两手插兜的姿势朝着自己走过来。  
两只手。衣兜。手电筒。有什么东西人间蒸发。  
他可能脸色不太好，撒加问他，“怎么了？”  
艾俄洛斯忽然意识到撒加握住他手腕时的不妥当来自于哪里——他分明是该一只手拿着电筒，另一只手搂着他的黑猫布偶的。  
“你的布偶呢？”艾俄洛斯下意识咽了咽吐沫，“它怎么不见了？”  
而撒加却似乎并没有明白艾俄洛斯问的是什么意思，他盯着艾俄洛斯看了会儿，脸上慢慢的浮现出莫名其妙的神色。


	4. Chapter 4

8  
撒加的表情看得艾俄洛斯心底有点发冷，他不知道自己和撒加僵持了多久，好像有很久，也好像只是片刻。  
撒加忽然说，“收起来了。”  
“什么？”  
“收起来了。”  
艾俄洛斯愣愣的看着对方。  
撒加不得不详细解释起来，“我把布偶放回背包里了。你总不想抱着个布娃娃做节目吧？不管怎么看都很奇怪。”  
“这、这样吗？”艾俄洛斯干笑了一声，心里依然有一道阴影挥之不去，“你什么时候收起来的？”  
撒加开始对他刨根究底的问话有点不耐烦，“当然是刚才还黑着的时候。”  
艾俄洛斯“哦”了一声。他试图回想刚才在黑暗之中撒加有没有做这件事。这很难讲，当时大厅里一片黑暗，艾俄洛斯得想方设法去提防黑暗里可能会突然出现的妖魔鬼怪，他理所当然的没放多少精力在撒加身上。可如果那时候撒加把布偶塞回了背包里，那么也应该听到些动静吧？那只黑猫布偶的体积不小，不像是能轻易放进背包里的。  
可他什么都没听见。  
撒加在黑暗中时表现得像潜入了水底的鱼，他比在场的任何人表现的都要镇定，就如同黑暗在他眼中依然如同白昼，没什么好奇怪的。  
艾俄洛斯又小心翼翼的偷偷瞅了瞅撒加，有一些奇怪的想法在他的脑海里纠缠起来，想要形成个形状。一瞬间无数和对方生活在一起的画面在眼前纷繁闪现，无数个貌似平常的瞬间里都似乎隐藏着深深的秘密。  
他想起对方最喜欢的小说开篇的描述：一个如之前无数个平凡日夜的日子里，一个貌似平常无奇的细节里，如果不去细想，没有好奇心，就发现不了掩埋其下的无限的恐怖。  
就像撒加手里的黑猫。  
这时雅典娜已经念完了卡片上的话，那无非是节目组给众人安排的探险游戏。艾俄洛斯没心思去听，只是大概知道他们一行人要分成两队各自走一个方向进行探险。  
雅典娜和帕拉斯开始点起人名分起队伍，艾俄洛斯就不好总想着黑猫布偶的事，只能暂时把这诡异的情况放在脑后。  
再怎么说，他也是曾经给布偶开膛破肚过，要是真的会出事，不早就出事了吗？  
从他认识撒加的第一天起，艾俄洛斯就见过这只布偶。那真的只是一只普通的布偶——除了它是撒加亲手做的这一点外，其他没什么特殊的地方。  
哦，对了。艾俄洛斯忽然记起来，这只黑猫布偶是有名字的。他不喜欢撒加这种给布娃娃起名字的趣味。在猎魔人存在的世界里，命名是一种赋予物品灵魂的庄严仪式，有了名字的东西就更容易聚集魔力，从而生出邪祟妖灵。名字本身更是具有魔力，猎魔人的世界里隔三差五就会出现因为无知而默念了魔鬼的真名招来祸患的事故。  
好在艾俄洛斯见过最多的就是撒加把黑猫布偶在房间里拎来拎去，偶尔他还会偷偷的对布偶嘀咕几句话——撒加大概以为艾俄洛斯不知道这个，艾俄洛斯也假装自己没看见。不过撒加从来不直接叫黑猫的名字，这对艾俄洛斯来说是个好事，要不然他会觉得家里有第三个无形的人。  
亚历士。  
黑猫的名字在艾俄洛斯的舌尖滚过。他没有把这个名字念出来，只是想到了——  
突然间，一道尖细的咕叽声突然从艾俄洛斯的背后冒出来，像是有人在他身后古怪的笑了一声。  
艾俄洛斯下意识的回过了头。

9

他的身后空无一物。  
艾俄洛斯停住脚步，手电筒的光直直的打向了自己原来背后的方向，光柱被一座残缺的雕塑挡住了，正是盘旋上升的楼梯旁的那个。  
不知为何，少年精致完美的笑容此刻显出了一丝邪恶的味道。  
艾俄洛斯回过头，在其他人发现他的异样之前快步追上了队伍。撒加在他走近了的时候投来恰到好处的疑问的眼神。艾俄洛斯没有做出任何的解释，只是稍微笑了笑。这并不能让他的搭档放下心来。撒加回过头去，转而去观察自己另一边身侧的路，像是对艾俄洛斯的敷衍生气了，但艾俄洛斯知道这是个稍后再跟你算账的小动作。  
艾俄洛斯慢慢把手插入衣兜里，直到指尖碰到事先准备好的纸条为止。 因为做节目的关系他没办法携带更多更专业实用的驱魔道具，这些誊写了圣经的纸条是这次任务最重要的武器。  
小队里的其他人显然不知道艾俄洛斯此刻的忐忑的心情，就如同他们感受不到古堡一刻比一刻更阴森诡异的气息一样，这些人叽叽喳喳的聊着天，进行着各种各样在猎魔人眼里看来极为作死和多余的探险活动。  
少女的惊叫声和同伴善意的谈笑声充斥了通讯频道。艾俄洛斯心情复杂的想象着电脑屏幕另一端正收看现场直播的人的表情。  
他自己可能表现的不太好，艾俄洛斯心想着，他本来就不是做演员的料，可能表演不出来节目组想要的那种惊险和搞笑并存的效果。  
好在节目组真正邀请的对象是撒加，而撒加恰好很擅长和人打交道，艾俄洛斯只是顺手捎带的那个，没有很多的话题直接找上他。撒加也是，作为一个深居简出的恐怖悬疑类小说作家，他本身没多少八卦可讲，也不认识几个娱乐圈的大人物，和他有关的问题多半是冲着恋爱去的。  
比如，“你们平时会吵架吗？”耳机里雅典娜兴致勃勃的念着场外观众的提问，“如果吵架的话都会吵些什么？”  
“老实说这有点难以回答。”撒加说道，艾俄洛斯在一旁点了点头。  
毕竟直接说吵架或者不吵架都似乎不是很好。更何况，他们现在就是在吵架——或者冷战当中，艾俄洛斯想着。  
撒加笑了笑说，“不过在一起难免会有摩擦，这很正常。”  
“那当然，我和雅典娜也偶尔会吵架拌嘴呢。”帕拉斯微笑着说，“你们通常会因为什么引起分歧？”  
艾俄洛斯想了想，“工作上的事情比较多吧？比如说这一块的内容到底该怎么安排比较合适啊？下一本书的计划是什么之类的。”  
“作家和编辑看待一本小说的角度不是很一样的。”撒加补充了一下，“不过这样也好，如果太一致了的话我想我可能需要换编辑。”  
“默契一点反而不好吗？”  
“这样就会显得我很没用了啊，当然。”艾俄洛斯笑着说，“毕竟我的工作是负责给他提建议，但他听不听就不是我的事了。”  
“所以你们的争吵是要不要采纳建议这种事？”雅典娜好奇的问。  
撒加说，“这种事吵不起来。”  
“嗯。”艾俄洛斯附和了一句，“他下定决心不听我的话的时候怎么可能还会吵架，当然吵不起来。”  
“艾俄洛斯我觉得你再这么说下去会很危险啊。”帕拉斯笑弯了眼睛。  
“还好还好，你不会因为这个生我气吧？”艾俄洛斯耸了耸肩，偏头去看撒加，撒加也歪了歪头看着他，两人在其他人起哄的声音里对视了一眼。  
“怎么会。”撒加最后说。  
那双湛蓝色的眼睛可真有欺骗性。艾俄洛斯心想着，他刚刚说的并没有错，编辑也只是提提意见而已，最后决定怎么写的还是作家，他不可能逼着对方改写自己的小说。认真回想起来，这个人的性格也并没有像他的外表那样温和柔软，他内里藏着更固执和坚硬的灵魂。还有许多小秘密。  
认识这么多年来，艾俄洛斯以为自己已经把撒加周围的人都认识过来一遍，可事实证明，他不知道的人最少还有一个，可能还有更多。真是伤感。  
“那你们究竟会因为什么吵架呀？”雅典娜追问道。  
撒加一边说一边看了看艾俄洛斯，“不知道，可能要吵过一次才知道。”  
没机会的。艾俄洛斯心道，他们都要分手了怎么还会再吵架。  
“所以从来没吵过咯？”雅典娜咯咯笑着说，“你们真不像是一对儿情侣，好朋友还吵架呢。”  
“如果说拌嘴那种程度肯定有过。”艾俄洛斯说，“但天天吵架也不怎么正常吧？你那边的一对儿也不是没怎么吵过么？”  
“我们可是模范情侣啊。”耳机里响起女演员柔和的声音来，“怎么可以当众吵架呢？”  
“偶像包袱好重。”明星妹妹吐了吐舌头。  
“也不是这样，只是……”女演员笑了声，“你瞧，确实没什么好吵的。”

10  
完成场外互动后，帕拉斯拍了拍手，对所有人说，“我们在这先休息一下怎么样？我想去用一下洗手间，就在前面。”  
帕拉斯手电筒的光在通道的尽头虚晃了一下，艾俄洛斯注意到那是个向两边延伸的丁字交叉口。  
“好啊，我们也去用一下。一起吧。”明星姐妹也附和了一声。  
没走几步路，一行五人就来了丁字的尽头。撒加和艾俄洛斯负责在这边等她们，三位少女便手拉着手朝右边的出口走去，很快三个影子就消失在下一个拐弯处。  
这里大概是古堡的边缘。艾俄洛斯走到墙边，他摸了摸古堡的墙壁。他们现在在地下一层，这里的墙壁没有粉刷，石块裸露在外，结了一层水雾。  
他捻了捻沾湿了的指尖，觉得指头有点粘粘的，艾俄洛斯皱起了眉。  
“他们在哪里看着我们？”  
“谁？”  
艾俄洛斯回过头，撒加拿着手电筒随意的在四周晃着，像是在寻找什么。  
撒加回答他，“观众啊。”  
“当然是电脑前面——”艾俄洛斯突然停了下来，他这才意识到撒加在问什么，便立即悄无声息的朝着撒加靠近了两步。  
现在没了其他人的说话声，没了不间断的人与人的互动，身旁一切都安静了下来。太过安静了。艾俄洛斯在这片寂静当中找不到任何其他人存在的痕迹。这不应该。节目组的工作人员都去哪里了？也许他们在古堡里安装了足够多的摄像镜头，可艾俄洛斯找不到那些镜头开启时应有的小红灯。  
“我们大概看起来会很有趣。”撒加没有在意艾俄洛斯突然截断的话下掩藏了什么，继续自己说着，“以前看其他的真人秀的时候完全没想过镜头里的人会怎么想，现在倒是自己体验了一把。”  
“你从来都不看真人秀。”  
撒加一时无话，过了一小会儿，他才慢慢的说，“那就是大概看过差不多的东西。”  
“话说回来，你怎么会想到来做节目？”  
艾俄洛斯以前从没想过这一点，节目组上门来邀请的时候他净想着猎魔人组织的事，所以当撒加答应下来的时候，只顾着松一口气，却没曾细想过对方为什么要这么做。  
撒加曾经直说很有趣就答应了——这显然不是真正的原因。这人连自己的新书签名会都不太想去，怎么会突然跑到电视机前面来作秀？  
撒加回答道，“这是一个机会。”  
“……你想当明星？”  
撒加的表情僵硬了一瞬，“你怎么会这么想？”  
“一般人都会这么想吧？”  
“好吧，我的错。”  
撒加虽然这么说，但艾俄洛斯也听出来对方语气下暗含的“你这个笨蛋”的意思，他现在没心情搞猜来猜去的默契游戏，于是就无视了对方话暗藏的小小的刺。  
“帕拉斯她们去了多久了？怎么还没回来。”艾俄洛斯嘀咕了一句，他捻起挂在领口的迷你话筒，“有人吗？能不能帮我转接下帕拉斯？”  
耳机里只传来沙啦沙啦的噪音。  
撒加皱起了眉，他扯掉了右耳里的耳机，想顺手把这东西扔掉。艾俄洛斯吓了一跳，连忙阻止他。  
扔了耳机节目还做不做？  
“帕拉斯？帕拉斯？”艾俄洛斯一边按着撒加的手，一边又连声喊了几句，这次不只是对着话筒了，而是冲着刚刚三个女生消失的走廊的方向。  
没人回答他。耳机里也只有沙啦沙啦的声响。  
撒加的手挣了挣，从艾俄洛斯手下解脱出来，他没把耳机戴回去，而是塞进了裤兜里。他小声说，“去看看。”  
如果真的出了事，估计戴上耳机也没什么用，一边这么想着，艾俄洛斯一边朝右手通道走过去。撒加跟在他的后面。  
两个人都不再说话。通道里的空气粘稠而沉重，每次呼吸都似乎变得更加困难。  
他们两人走了很久，很久都没走到通道的另一头。  
“撒加？”艾俄洛斯深吸了口气。  
“什么事？”撒加的声音依然平稳如常。  
这是好事，在这种情况下，他最不需要的就是惊慌和意外了，艾俄洛斯心想着。  
“你能抓住我的手吗？”他小声问。  
“嗯……好的？”  
撒加话音还没落，手还没有伸过来，一道少女的凄厉惨叫突然覆盖住了他的话语，像闪电一般划破了黑暗。  
艾俄洛斯等不及撒加的回答，头也没回的伸手往旁边一捞，抓住对方的胳膊就拽着撒加跑起来。  
原本没有止境的通道突然几步路就到了头，他和撒加一头冲破了黑暗，进入到了一片广阔的空间里。这里太暗了，只有一道光线指引着艾俄洛斯方向，他手里的电筒立即扫向那里，昏沉的黑暗里，他看见少女姐妹里的妹妹正僵直在他的前方，而这位少女的身前，则有一大滩的暗色的粘稠液体正缓缓的蔓延开。  
妹妹突然退后了几步，跌坐在地，她再度惨叫起来。  
艾俄洛斯跑到了她身边，也终于看到了令少女惊悚尖叫的对象。  
那是一具尸体。  
是女演员的尸体。血正从尸体上涌出来，向四周蔓延着。  
艾俄洛斯的电筒随着血迹的延伸而向前挪了挪，在离他最远的那个方向上，手电筒光柱的边缘隐约照亮了一个石料的摆设。  
艾俄洛斯抬头一看，正是那个残缺的少年的雕像。  
有血从下往上溅了雕塑一身，甚至有几点溅在了少年的嘴唇上。  
在这一刻，那曾经精致完美的笑容终于看起来邪恶到了极点。


	5. Chapter 5

11  
艾俄洛斯下意识向上瞟了一眼，他手里的电筒不由自主的也跟着晃了一下，虽然光线不够强烈，但他还是认出头顶上方并不在是地下走廊黑洞洞的石顶而是大厅开阔的空间，还有二层阁楼凸出的形状在黑暗中若隐若现。  
这可不是什么地下一层，这是他们刚进门时的大厅。时空出现了悖论，这已经不再是现实世界。  
艾俄洛斯立即认识到了现在情况的紧迫，也同时感受到了这次敌人的棘手程度，让他们这么多人不知不觉的进入到幻觉里，这可不是一般的邪祟能够做到的事，再说了，这古堡占地面积极大，能把这么大片地无声无息的转化为幻觉的世界，这次的敌人的实力不容小觑。  
难怪会被组织列为最危险的监视对象之一。  
艾俄洛斯一边紧盯着前方诡异的雕塑——凭他以往的经验来看，这座石雕是整座幻觉世界的中心点——一边慢慢的半蹲下去，用手指沾了一点从尸体上淌出来的血泊。  
在艾俄洛斯身后，撒加正小声的安慰尖叫连连的妹妹，伴着一阵悉悉索索的声音，他似乎正想方设法把少女从地上扶起来。  
艾俄洛斯捻了捻手指，从尸体上涌出来的血很粘稠，温度冰凉，不像是从一个刚刚死去的人的身上流出来的。他又把手指凑到鼻尖下闻了闻。血液的腥气很重，还带着一丝不易察觉的腐败臭味。艾俄洛斯站起来，空着的手笼在电筒上方，把光柱压低了些，充分照亮了尸体。  
女演员正面朝上，面容没有遭到任何的损伤，若不是从她身下不断蔓延开来的血泊，谁都会认为她只是在地上躺一躺……但她的四肢折成了古怪的形状，脸上也带着奇异迷幻的笑容，再也不会眨动的眼睛直愣愣的等着天花板，叫看见她的人胆战心惊。  
“摔死的吗？”  
撒加在后面问。  
艾俄洛斯侧过身，“不完全是……”他叹了口气，自言自语一般的小声说，“她早就死了。”  
亡者行走在活人之中，十几分钟前还和他们有说有笑，没有任何人察觉到这一点。  
作为猎魔人，他失职了，但这点在现在并不是最重要的。  
艾俄洛斯转过身来正对着撒加和明星妹妹，严肃的说，“我们得赶紧离开这里。”  
“怎、怎么可能！”明星妹妹突然大叫起来，“我们会死的！”  
艾俄洛斯惊讶的看着她，“你在说什么？”  
少女尖叫着，“会死的会死的会死的！”  
“够了！”撒加斥责了她。  
女孩猛地哆嗦了一下，在严厉的声音下退却了半步。但紧跟着，她立即不管不顾的疯狂挣扎起来。她两手空空，属于她的那只电筒早就掉在了地上，接着又被她踢出了很远。少女用手掌疯狂的推搡起搀着她胳膊的撒加，还试图踢开他，疯了一样的撒起泼。  
撒加却还要用一只手举着电筒，他只能用原来搀扶着少女的那只手紧紧握住女孩纤细的手臂，不让她脱开。而艾俄洛斯则赶忙过来帮忙按住她的肩膀，想让她安静下来，却在女孩疯狂的挣扎中显得有些力有未逮。  
“你冷静一些！”女孩的精神状态不对，但艾俄洛斯却腾不出手来进行驱魔，他只能用声音和语言尽力来唤醒她的意识，“想想你的姐姐！帕拉斯！其他人都去哪里了？”  
艾俄洛斯正喊着，他对面的撒加却突然松了手，少了一个人的压制后少女挣扎的力道立即倍增，差一点就从艾俄洛斯的手下逃了出去。艾俄洛斯来不及质问撒加到底怎么回事，甚至也来不及再度压制住少女，他就被撒加朝一旁用力拉了开来，一下子就被拖开了半步的距离。  
紧跟着，艾俄洛斯就感觉到一股大力撞在了自己侧腰。要不是撒加拉住了他，他刚刚一准会被这股力道掀翻在地。  
手电筒摇摆的光柱乱糟糟的晃过四周，艾俄洛斯用眼角余光瞥见了刚刚朝他猛地撞过来的东西正是明星姐妹里的姐姐。  
年长些的少女如同野兽一般的横冲直撞而去，她一头扎进了黑暗里，很快又掉头回来，惨白的灯光下，她的表情狰狞得像只鬣狗，咧着嘴呲着牙，口水从红艳艳的嘴唇边淌下来。  
而终于挣脱了艾俄洛斯和撒加的桎梏的妹妹，则仍旧是满脸的惊恐慌张，喉咙里发出沙哑的尖锐叫声，十指紧紧地抓着脸，瞪大了眼睛死死的盯着艾俄洛斯和撒加，就像看到了魔鬼。  
她们被邪祟迷惑了。  
艾俄洛斯意识到。  
撒加抓住他的胳膊把差点摔倒的艾俄洛斯使劲往上提了提，艾俄洛斯迅速的借力站好。四个人面对着面，对峙起来。  
“这不是节目安排的游戏吧？”  
撒加一边悄悄松开抓着艾俄洛斯衣袖的手，一边小声的问。  
“怎么可能？”艾俄洛斯从衣兜里抽出写好圣经的纸条，“我数一二三，然后就——跑！”  
他们对面的姐妹没等艾俄洛斯说完话就猛地扑了上来！  
撒加和艾俄洛斯朝两边躲了一下后，掉头就跑。艾俄洛斯借着转身的机会把纸条朝两个形如恶鬼的少女扔了出去。纸条无火自燃，圣洁的乳白色光芒在黑沉沉的大厅一闪而逝，紧接着就传来女孩凄厉的惨嚎。  
因为要阻拦敌人，艾俄洛斯落后了半步，撒加跑在了最前面领路。艾俄洛斯也不知道他挑了什么方向，但狂奔之中却没有遇到任何的死角和墙壁，堪称幸运。  
但情形却依旧不容乐观。纸条燃烧释放的圣光只阻拦了两个少女一小会儿，她们很快就紧追了上来，而且她们身后似乎还跟了一些无形的魔怪。众人奔跑的杂乱脚步声里掺杂了不少悉悉索索的怪声，像蟒蛇爬过地面，叫艾俄洛斯联想到很多不好的东西，他更加不敢叫撒加停下来——要不然只是两个被迷了魂的女孩也不至于叫他这么狼狈。  
“还要跑多久？”撒加边跑边问。  
“甩掉为止！”  
“麻烦！”  
“别冲动！”  
撒加没理会艾俄洛斯，他把手电筒叼在嘴里，飞快的从身上解下什么东西然后揉成一团，他猛地停下来转过身，借着转身的力气用力把那一团丢了出去。  
艾俄洛斯被他这突如其来的举动吓了一跳，想都不想就伸出手拽起撒加拖着他跑。  
撒加扔的那一团快速飞进了身后的黑暗里，跟着传来乓的一响，大概命中了什么。  
两人来不及去检查战果，又跑了三五分钟，身后渐渐没了声息后才一边回头看一边慢慢的停了下来。  
这时候艾俄洛斯已经分不出自己在古堡的哪里，这大概也无所谓。他觉得刚才一路狂奔中他和撒加至少穿过了三四层现实和黑暗世界的结界屏障。他们现在已经彻底沦陷在幻觉的世界当中了。  
艾俄洛斯喘了两口气，举起手电筒紧张的照亮了身旁的撒加，上下检查起来。  
“你没事吧？”  
撒加把衣袖卷了卷，“我没事，你呢？”  
“还好。”艾俄洛斯松了口气，“没事就好，下次别再做这种刺激人的事了，差点先把我吓死。”  
“我们总不能一直这么跑下去。”  
“也是。”艾俄洛斯吸了口气，“你刚才把什么东西扔出去了？别是什么重要的东西。”  
“背包。”  
“背包？”艾俄洛斯绕着撒加走了半圈，果不其然的发现他身后背着的黑色背包不见了踪影。  
“那岂不是……你的布偶怎么办？丢了可就没了。这哪里找的回来？”艾俄洛斯紧张的说，“你不是很宝贝它么？”  
撒加瞥了他一眼，没好气的说，“但看现在你比我还喜欢他。”

12  
“没有……我是说，你之前明明那么生气……”  
艾俄洛斯讪讪的小声说。  
“什么时候？”撒加装作没听懂的样子反问道。  
这叫艾俄洛斯不知道该怎么接下去了，现在是翻旧账的好时候吗？他连忙转过头去，当做没听见撒加的问话，手电筒的光在脚下晃来晃去的，摆明了心不在焉。  
撒加短促的笑了一声，“现在装傻是不是太晚了？我等你给我解释这件事已经有两三个月，正好现在就只有我们两个人，可以好好说说话，不用担心别人打扰。”  
“撒加。”艾俄洛斯咳嗽了一声，“等我们出去了再说这事好吗？”  
撒加盯着他瞅了很久，一副信不过艾俄洛斯，怀疑他离开了这里会不会再次消失的无影无踪的模样。  
艾俄洛斯被他的眼神盯得有点心底发麻，只能尽量露出诚恳的表情。现在真不是解决感情危机的好时机。  
好在撒加没过于为难他，很快就勉为其难的点了点头，“那好，那就过会儿再说。”  
这大概算是从死刑变成了死缓？  
艾俄洛斯摸了摸脖子，纳闷的想着明明该是自己占了理，怎么搞到现在却变成了自己是亏心的那一方。  
不过捉贼捉赃，抓奸拿双，他到底没有铁一般的证据证明对方劈腿神秘第三者，还无意中差点搞死自己。  
“走吧，去找找其他人。”艾俄洛斯决定暂时放弃思考感情上的事，现在从这里安全出去才是最重要的，还有找到其他的人。  
艾俄洛斯一边仔细的观察起周围的状况，一边向撒加询问，“你刚刚看见帕拉斯了吗？”  
“发疯的只有那对姐妹，没看见那女孩在哪。”撒加举着电筒帮艾俄洛斯照亮四周。  
不知何时古堡里充满了浅薄的雾气，光柱打入雾中很快就被分散，照不亮多远的地方。  
艾俄洛斯试着朝墙壁所在的地方走过去，撒加亦步亦趋的跟在他后面。古堡的通道变得不可思议的宽阔，他们走出去十来步才隐约看到通道的边缘。  
光线终于在墙壁上凝聚起来。呈现在他们眼前的石壁既不像是地下一层那种裸露在外的粗糙石墙，也不像古堡地面上楼层粉刷过的墙壁，而是介于两者之间的形态。  
这里的石壁最早期时也可能被人精心的用腻子和颜料粉刷过，可现在大半的粉刷涂料都已经剥落了，露出其下大片的粗糙石块。残余腻子的边缘还有被污水侵蚀过的发绿发黑的痕迹，绿苔一样的深色植物从下往上茂密生长着，牢牢地攀附在墙壁上，甚至延伸到了电筒照不到的屋顶。它们看起来毛茸茸湿乎乎的，还如同呼吸一般的轻微浮动着，像某种巨大的贴附在墙上的怪物。  
艾俄洛斯感觉自己脚下也踩到了这种滑腻的植物，心里一阵腻歪。他没再朝着墙壁靠近，而是把光柱投向自己的身侧两边。他们来时的方向上是一片漆黑，未知的另一边也同样如此。  
两个孤单的人类像是行走在某种难以想象的庞大生物的肠胃里一样，无论朝哪边前进，都似乎没有成功生还的希望。  
艾俄洛斯转过身，见撒加正饶有兴趣的观察着墙壁上的植物。他问道，“你感觉怎么样？”  
撒加偏过头看他，“你指什么？”  
“当然是……害不害怕？”  
“不害怕。”  
“真的没有？”  
“你想说什么？”  
“现在你看到的已经完全不是原先古堡里的东西。”艾俄洛斯指着墙上的苔藓说，“你应该注意到了吧？最开始古堡的大厅里可没有任何植物生长的痕迹，那还是最接近土壤的一楼，都没有长东西，现在我们在的地方长满了这种潮湿地方才会有的植物，你觉得我们现在到底在哪里？”  
“既然没能跑出去，那还是在古堡里面。”撒加问他，“你很担心？”  
“当然。”艾俄洛斯头一次发现撒加的胆子有点大过头了——不对，好像从一开始就是这样，他身上就好像从没有“害怕”这个词的存在。  
他现在觉得自己从没把猎魔人的事告诉对方真是无比的正确。要不然看他现在对什么东西都很好奇的模样，艾俄洛斯觉得如果他知道猎魔人的世界的话，那么离撒加去各种著名恐怖地带探险也就只隔着一张车票的距离——也许还要再加上跟在后面拼命阻拦的苦闷的艾俄洛斯。  
撒加想了想，“别担心，不会有事的。”  
艾俄洛斯叹了一口气，“现在已经死了一个人，怎么可能会没事？”  
“她不是早就死了吗？”  
“确实——等下，你怎么知道的？”  
“你自己说的。”撒加盯着艾俄洛斯说，“刚才你查看尸体的时候说的。”  
“可你的表情像是在说你早就知道这回事。”艾俄洛斯没少兼职当过侦探，他一眼就看出了撒加的不妥，再联想到对方进入古堡后一连串古怪反应，他不由地压低声音问道，“你是不是有什么事没告诉我？”  
撒加半转过身，他面对着黑洞洞的通道的一端，平静的说，“一个突然死掉的女人，两个莫名其妙发疯的少女，还有成群的看不见的妖魔鬼怪，和如同异空间一般变化莫测的魔鬼城堡。现在我们在这里，突然和其他人失去联系，被邪祟追杀，找不到出路，就像掉进了另一个世界，或者穿越到了电影里。你却一点都不觉得这状况奇怪，见到尸体也不会有任何惊慌，反而习以为常，甚至刚刚在大厅里被袭击追着跑的时候也似乎早有防备——”  
撒加叹了口气，“我当然有事情瞒着你。”他转过头来紧紧盯着艾俄洛斯，“那你呢？就没有什么话想对我说？”


	6. Chapter 6

13  
“当然，如你所说——”艾俄洛斯深吸一口气，“每个人都有秘密。”  
撒加没说话，保持着侧身的动作，紧盯着他。  
“当然我也有。”艾俄洛斯犹豫了一下之后便承认。这已经没什么好隐瞒的了，话说到这里，他也开始觉得有点好笑。他们不是第一天认识，也不是关系稀松的熟人，他们曾经分享过更亲密的联系，可事到如今，却发现彼此之间依然保有很多“秘密”。  
秘密是个中性的词，没什么不好的，可艾俄洛斯却开始联想到报纸杂志上情感栏目里所说的恋人之间应该“坦诚”和“保持适当的距离”。他们彼此之间大概都不算太坦诚，至少各自隐藏的东西都不能算是无伤大雅的小事，虽有距离，却太远了。这才是致命伤。他居然从来没意识到过这一点。  
这些一闪即逝的想法叫艾俄洛斯胃变得异常沉重，他沉默下来。  
“所以呢？”撒加这时转过身，正面面对着艾俄洛斯，拿着电筒的手臂微微摆了下，打出请继续说的手势。  
艾俄洛斯无法回答，只能继续保持沉默。  
“你在怀疑我。”撒加说。  
艾俄洛斯也无法反驳。从踏进古堡的那一刻一切事情都开始脱轨，如果说他从来没有怀疑过撒加的话，那他刚才根本不必多问。  
“其实我也可以用同样的理由来怀疑你 ，艾俄洛斯，我不觉得现在经历的事情有多么可怕，就如同你也同样没有对这样的情景感到恐惧，这点上我们扯平了。”  
“好吧。”   
“你可以放轻松一点，我从来都不是你的敌人。你有没办法明说的事情，我也一样。”  
“听上去很公平。”艾俄洛斯挣扎了片刻，最后没忍住叹气道，“但和你说话的那个人很可能不是这么想的。”  
通道里顿时陷入了死一般的安静。  
撒加先是微微睁大了眼，可能在艾俄洛斯提到两三个月之前的事的时候他很难联想到那里去，但很快，他就抿紧了唇，眉头压低了下来，他明白了艾俄洛斯所说的话的意思是什么。  
布偶猫和窃听器，导致两人数月不见的罪魁祸首。以及那一段关于艾俄洛斯接二连三倒霉遇险的谈话。一片狼藉的客厅。  
当然，也有可能是撒加从艾俄洛斯此刻的表情上读出了什么，作为一名出色的作家，他并不欠缺想象力和观察力，撒加很擅长解读人心。  
撒加不由得说出声，“……你以为他是——”但很快就闭紧了嘴。  
撒加毫无疑问的猜到了艾俄洛斯的言下之意，表情也随之变得异常复杂。  
艾俄洛斯顿感尴尬，他不是有意在这种时候提这件事，但似乎又不能不提，这都是不由自主。当撒加提到“敌人”时，换做是谁都很难想象一个曾经试图谋杀自己的人交往甚密的人会不是自己的敌人。  
但紧跟着艾俄洛斯又变得忐忑起来，他逃避了两个月的事似乎终于要落下帷幕。要是那个人真是对方的情人，这似乎只能证明艾俄洛斯在过去两年里恋爱的很失败，他甚至不知道自己什么时候被扫地出局。而如果艾俄洛斯猜错了，那就是更加一等的失败。  
就像所有有先见之明的人所说的那样，感情里没有奖杯也没有胜利者，只有两败俱伤，区别只是谁伤的更惨痛。  
“那个、我是说。”艾俄洛斯张了张嘴，他还不想在这时候知道答案，“我不是这个意思，我没有……”责怪你。  
撒加打断他，“我知道了。”他偏过头，没有再看着艾俄洛斯，声音恢复到平静，肢体语言从谨慎的反攻转变为充满忧伤的退让，微微转过身的小动作让艾俄洛斯没办法看清楚他此刻脸上的表情。  
“我很抱歉。”他说。  
艾俄洛斯讪讪的小声说，“我也是。”  
他不知道撒加在为对自己和另一个陌生人关系紧密而道歉，还是说无辜牵连到艾俄洛斯这件事，就像他自己也不知道现在自己到底在附和什么一样。  
我把事情搞砸了。艾俄洛斯难过的想。

14  
短暂的沉默后，撒加忽然开口说，“其实，事情不是——”  
艾俄洛斯来不及听他把话说完，他的耳朵就捕捉到从远处传来的一道异样响声，他立即把电筒的光甩到了那个方向上，并低喊一声，“小心！”  
撒加立即停止说话，也同样快速的把电筒指向了那个方向。  
咕噜噜。  
一道若有似无的声音传了过来。  
穿透了弥漫在通道里的雾气，电筒射出的光虽然并不能完全抵达彼岸，但仍然照出了远处通道的一些景象。爬了满地的深绿色的植物上不知何时站了一个模糊的人影。光线的尽头堪堪照亮了对方的一双脚，少女纤细的双脚。  
是帕拉斯。艾俄洛斯立即意识到。  
紧跟着他又想，要出事。  
远处的那双脚移动起来。脚步有些颤巍巍的。人影朝着艾俄洛斯和撒加所在的地方走过来。  
雾气被搅动了，艾俄洛斯能感觉到身边气流的细微的变化。他插入上衣口袋里的手攥紧了几张写满了祷告词的纸条，感到一丝不妙。  
撒加悄悄改变了站立的姿势。艾俄洛斯听得到他鞋底碾在地上发出的沙沙声。  
他看见了什么吗？  
艾俄洛斯来不及去细想，对面的人影很快就逼近，人影清晰起来，是帕拉斯没错。被肯定的猜测不能叫艾俄洛斯感到轻松。两道手电筒的光直直打在少女身上，她看上去像脱了色一样的惨白。从她身边滑过的光线却照不清她身后的背景，就像帕拉斯身后的世界随着她前进的脚步尽数崩坏，陷入无光无声的混沌。  
少女两手抱在身前，发着抖朝着他们走来，距离艾俄洛斯和撒加也只剩下二三十米左右，她的脚步停顿了片刻。  
“救……救命……”少女声音颤抖的可怕，她像是要哭出来，“救我。”  
她一边说一边继续往前，脚步从一开始的迟疑沉重变得紧张快速起来，她几乎要跑起来。  
“跑！”帕拉斯突然回魂一般的叫起来，“跑啊！”  
二三十米的距离在这时候变得惊人的短。  
一直心怀不轨的跟在少女背后的东西也终于露出了狰狞的模样。那是一大团变化莫测的漆黑浓雾，它充满了少女来时身后的通道，并时不时幻化出恶鬼和利爪的形状，在少女身后舞动着。  
帕拉斯腰上也缠着一段漆黑的枯枝一样的东西，可能是黑雾用来控制少女的工具。  
艾俄洛斯看出黑雾拿帕拉斯当挡箭牌并朝他们袭来的架势，如果艾俄洛斯在这时候发动攻击一定会先伤到女孩。  
事情比想象中要麻烦很多。  
艾俄洛斯和撒加站在原地一动不动，僵持着。来时的方向上还有被恶鬼附身的姐妹和不知名的怪物，而另一个方向则是帕拉斯和邪祟。 他们无路可逃。  
“拿着。”艾俄洛斯抓紧机会扭头把纸条塞进了撒加的手里。撒加下意识想缩回手，却被艾俄洛斯按住，还被他强拉着另一只拿着电筒的手用力的按在纸条上。  
“抓紧。”  
“你要干什么？”  
“救人！”  
这时帕拉斯和威胁着少女的黑雾已经近在咫尺，艾俄洛斯没时间跟撒加交代更多的东西，这时帕拉斯马上要跑到他的身边，他箭步就冲上去，一把拉住少女的同时，手指并拢成刀干脆利落的切在了缠在少女身上的黑雾上，瞬间把它切断。  
黑雾里顿时爆出一阵尖锐之极的惨叫声，就像有一百只幽灵恶鬼在人脑子里尖叫。这时候所有人都来不及躲避，他们也没什么地方躲避，无数只邪祟纠缠形成的黑雾像高速列车一般轰隆隆在他们身边横冲而过。  
整片通道顿时陷入漆黑之中，紧跟着一道无形的冲击力狠狠的撞在了所有人身上，他们像被抛进了龙卷风里，衣角在风暴中猎猎作响，但马上又被厉鬼的嚎叫所盖过。  
艾俄洛斯一把抱住站不稳而险些被黑雾卷走的帕拉斯，俯下身用身体护住她，并开始大声背诵起除魔专用的祷告词。随着他坚定的声音，淡淡的白光逐渐在他的身边汇聚，在邪祟带来的无尽黑暗和狂风暴雨之中撑起小小的避风湾。  
也不知道过了多久，黑暗逐步散去，艾俄洛斯的视线才渐渐清晰起来。手电筒的光打在了地上，无法照亮多少地方。艾俄洛斯小心翼翼的转了转手腕，让电筒照亮更多的地方。在确认周围暂时安全了后，他才慢慢的站起身，同时一把拉起刚刚被他藏在自己身下的帕拉斯，用手臂架起浑身瘫软的少女。  
之前黑雾席卷而过时，连墙壁上附着的藤蔓植物也一起卷走了，走廊再度变得光秃秃的，少了很多阴森邪恶的气氛。  
“撒加？”  
艾俄洛斯的心却没能因此轻松起来。他环顾四周，没有找到撒加的身影。  
这不应该。  
提前准备好的纸条上附着的意念比他在没有道具辅助时念要有效和稳定的多，更何况刚刚艾俄洛斯并不仅仅要自保，还要保护一个手无寸铁的少女，没道理艾俄洛斯和帕拉斯都撑过了邪祟的袭击而撒加却消失不见。  
但事实却是这样，撒加的确不见了踪影。  
结合刚刚的推论，这极有可能是未知的敌人趁着刚才的混乱故意把他们分开。  
落单在这时候可不是什么好消息。  
艾俄洛斯的心顿时沉入谷底。

-1  
与艾俄洛斯所经历的狂风暴雨般的袭击不同，黑雾一样的邪祟在冲到撒加面前时，就如同撞上了一柄无形却锋利的刀刃，从中间开始它被轻而易举的一切两断，平滑的自撒加的身侧凶猛冲过，像一道被山崖劈开的浪潮。  
幻觉的屏障在他的身侧重新构建，当空间再度稳定下来之后，撒加周围的一切都变了样，他所处的地方不再是某条古怪诡异的走廊，而是两条走廊的交界口。  
风从四面八方卷过来，携带着若有似无的泣音和哭嚎。  
他手里紧握的电筒依然是这地方唯一的光源。  
撒加随意的四处看了看。他眼睛中的世界和普通人的不太相同，尤其是在这里，走廊通道的轮廓并不总是稳定的，它们在隐隐的变化，就好像有好几个类似的平面摇摇晃晃重叠在一起，形成富有层次的样子。  
最外围的那层，是物质和现实的世界。而越是虚幻变化的平面，就越深入幻觉和精神的世界。  
或者也可以说是，越接近“地狱”。  
撒加的目光从交界口的一端拉向另外一端，他看见米罗和卡妙被困在外围的幻觉结界里无法挣脱，被恶鬼附身的两姐妹则在原地徘徊打转，雅典娜孤身一人小心翼翼的在半空长廊上行走，艾俄洛斯还在努力护着帕拉斯在邪祟的黑雾里挣扎……他没有找到原本应该提前进入到古堡里的节目组工作人员，可能早就被敌人处理掉了。  
他身后传来重物在地面上拖动的声响，撒加转过身，电筒的光线也朝着那个方向投过去。这次没有古怪雾气的干扰，电筒白晃晃的光把他身前的整片地方都照亮了。  
一个满身血污、头发凌乱的女人，单手抓着男尸的裤腿，歪斜着身子拖着尸体缓慢的朝撒加走来。  
女人的嘴里不断发出咯吱咯吱的响声，并随着她的靠近，声音越发的清晰，听上去像是人在磨牙，或者是钝刀在磨骨头。  
撒加把灯光集中到女人的脸上。其实他不必这么做，光凭衣物就足以分辨出对方的身份了，或者凭着排除法也足够——这女人就是刚刚跌下二楼楼道摔死的女演员。或者说，是一具早就死掉的尸体。  
他把灯光挪到女人拖着的男人身上，男演员的死相也很可怕，脸因为被拖在地上而变得血肉模糊，大睁的双眼流露出极端的恐惧。  
这时，撒加的衣兜里传来叮铃铃的来电音乐。  
他一边看着女演员拖着男尸朝他逼近，一边从口袋里摸出手机，按下接听键。  
电话里首先传来阴风吹过走廊般瘆人的风声，接着是女人掩住口鼻的抽泣和呜咽。  
“……为、为什么……要抛下我？为什么？……我……那么爱你……为什么？要丢下我……我该怎么、怎么办？未来呢……该死！……去死吧！……”  
先是毫无尊严的挽留和乞求，接着是仿佛来自地狱一般的咒骂声源源不断的从电话里传出来，哭泣尖叫的女人的绝望和痛苦如同尖利的匕首一样能刺穿人心，叫人惶恐惊惧。  
撒加想起了前段时间有关这对情侣演员情感不和、可能要分手的小道传言。他叹了口气。  
这时，早已把灵魂卖给魔鬼的女演员也在撒加的面前五六步的地方停下来，血污和乱发没能完全把她的脸盖住，反而叫她看起来更加可怖，怨毒的目光从女演员布满血丝的浑浊眼睛里射出来。  
她忽然松了手，男尸的大腿啪的一声落在地上，回声在走廊里回荡起来。  
撒加的目光并没有长久的在女演员脸上停留，他的目光平静的朝一旁滑去，在更加遥远的地方，一个细长瘦高的人影站在高处，不怀好意的俯瞰着他。  
“拙劣。”撒加给出了一个轻飘飘的评价。  
话筒另一端凄厉的哀嚎顿时停下来，一片长久的细微的沙沙声后，传来一道古怪的干瘪笑声，像沼泽地里冒出来一个泡泡碎掉了。  
“不管你想做什么，我都不在意，但你对我的挑衅，我接下了。”撒加盯着那道细长的人影慢慢的说，“我会在地狱的尽头等着你。”  
说完，他挂掉了电话。  
女演员张大嘴，唇角几乎要扯到耳根去，爆发出一道尖锐刺耳至极的恐怖嚎叫。  
撒加没去看她，他手指在手机屏幕上动了动，调出短信来。  
“你太吵了。”  
撒加一边敲击键盘，一边皱起眉说。  
嚎叫如同被静音一般从这个空间里消失掉。女演员依旧保持着哀嚎的姿势，看起来像一副老旧默片的画面，她被固定在了原地。  
女演员浑浊的眼里流露出一丝恐惧，但她没法从这姿势里逃出来。她只是魔鬼手中的一具傀儡，现在则变成了两种无形力量交锋的现场。  
撒加不会对这种傀儡多计较。他发完短信后，就又把目光投向了女演员。女演员浑浊的眼睛在电筒的光线下反射出片片的白光。她的眼睛里有一个深色的影子。  
据说被鬼怪杀死的人的眼睛里倒映不出鬼的模样。只有同类才能看到同类。人类如此，鬼怪亦然。  
她的眼睛里倒映不出撒加的影子，却能留下他身后东西的形影。  
“你已经死了。”撒加说，“心口上插了一把刀，你怎么还没死？”  
女演员僵硬的低下头，她胸口不知何时捅进了一把刀，她试图伸手去抓刀柄。她忽然想起来——这把刀是她自己亲手捅进去的。  
她早就死了。为了报复抛弃她的男友，她把自己献给了恶魔。  
女演员身体一僵，仰面朝后倒去，倒在了男演员的尸体上。她的身体像松了气的气球一样瘪下去，眨眼之间开始腐败，露出死亡后七八天一样的模样。  
撒加身边的空间开始松动了。他不动声色的退后了一步。空间在他原先所在的位置处开始断裂，承载了两具尸体的空间开始在精神的维度上上升，从黑暗的灵异空间飞快的滑入了物质的现实世界。  
几次呼吸后，撒加的身前就剩下来一道长长的暗红色血痕。  
撒加把手机塞进衣兜里，循着血痕向前走去。  
魔鬼从来不是会轻易放弃的存在。  
他要去找艾俄洛斯。


	7. Chapter 7

　　15  
　　“叮咚。”  
　　走廊里突兀的响起了一道铃声。  
　　艾俄洛斯和帕拉斯都吓了一跳。帕拉斯差点推开艾俄洛斯朝后面跌倒，艾俄洛斯手疾眼快的拉住了她。  
　　帕拉斯一副精神不太正常的样子，她仿佛还在梦魇当中，手脚并用的推搡着艾俄洛斯，哆哆嗖嗖的想要逃跑。  
　　艾俄洛斯一手按住她，用牙咬住电筒，空出一只手摸进自己的上衣口袋里。他认出刚才那声响是自己的手机来信音，可他分明记得自己在节目开拍之前就静音了。不过，能在这种诡异的情景下收到信号，突然响起个来电音乐又算什么。  
　　手机屏幕上显出一个空白的号码。艾俄洛斯点进去，这个空白的号码给他送了一道空白的短信，刚刚那道提示音好像就是为了引起他注意才响起的。  
　　但很快，艾俄洛斯就注意到空白短信下浮动的输入框。对方正在输入。  
　　约莫三四秒后，输入框就消失了，取而代之的是一条新消息。  
　　——我们楼上没有邻居。从来都没有。  
　　一瞬间曾经过去无数的微不足道的细节在他脑海里拼凑起来，如同闪电刹那间漆黑的夜空。  
　　雷声总是稍后一些才轰隆隆的在天地间响起。  
　　艾俄洛斯瞪大了眼。  
16  
如果说把所有的事情重新按照时间顺序来排序的话，那在小杂货间里米罗卡妙等人撞破了艾俄洛斯收听窃听器传讯的那一刻一定不是这个故事的起点。  
可如果把艾俄洛斯偶然听见撒加房间里发生的诡秘对话当做一切事情的开端，又或许太遥远了。实际上，艾俄洛斯忐忑的想到，如果真要这么算的话，那么有些事情一定从他认识撒加的那一刻开始——就已经开始脱轨。  
撒加绝不是他想象中那种全然无害的模样，尽管他从外表上看和猎魔人与邪祟的世界毫无关联，但艾俄洛斯所能记得的全部有关“楼上邻居“的对话，只有在刚刚从大巴车下来时，他注意到自己的“潜伏任务的监视目标”时，和撒加说的那番话。他刚刚收到的短信十有八九也是关于这个的。这样一来，这条短信十有八九就是撒加发来的。  
在脱离了物质和现实的世界、完全接收不到任何信号的情况下收发短信，这样的灵异事件艾俄洛斯不是第一回遇见，甚至可以说，这种事在猎魔人的世界反而挺常见的，只不过这样的短信和电话绝大多数都是来自于妖魔鬼怪，它们天生擅长这种精神操控方面的事。  
这样一想，能发出这样的短信的撒加，显然就不是普通人。  
而且，短信里面提到的”我们“这个词也非常值得怀疑。  
尽管他们是恋人，但艾俄洛斯只是偶尔才会在撒加的公寓过夜，他在城的另一边有自己的出租屋。艾俄洛斯一直致力于把猎魔人的事情在撒加面前隔绝开，他就更不可能放心大胆的与对方同居。既然如此，短信里提到到的“我们”，就包含不了艾俄洛斯。他并非是那间公寓的住客。  
而据艾俄洛斯所知，那所公寓从撒加入住以来，长时间的、能被众人所观察到的住户，只有撒加一人。  
也就是说，“我们”这个代表了复数存在的单词，隐射了一位从来未被大众、甚至是艾俄洛斯所观察到的，另一个人——或者说是，另一个存在。  
艾俄洛斯不禁感到身体有些发冷，这是人类面对未知的危险的本能反应，想要削减自己的存在感，不叫未知的存在发现自己。不过他的理智很快就冷酷的提醒着他，他其实早就发现过另一个隐形人存在的痕迹。  
艾俄洛斯想起他曾窃听到的几段对话，虽然窃听器只捕捉到了撒加的声音，但撒加说话的语调和间隔，与其说是在自言自语，更像是和什么人在随意闲聊。尤其是他曾听到过的最后的那段对话，撒加在因为对方暗中向自己出手的事在责备对方。  
如今再重新审视那段对话，撒加的话里除了伤脑筋的责怪、劝说和温和的敷衍，还透露出一个艾俄洛斯一开始忽略掉的东西。  
”气味“。  
如果一定要把艾俄洛斯目前所经历的一切糟糕的事划出一个开头来，他现在绝对会选择这个词。  
隐藏在撒加公寓里的未知存在从来不曾向艾俄洛斯显露过自己，而叫它突然起了兴致折腾自己的最重要原因，是因为艾俄洛斯曾经把某种“气味”带到了对方面前。不管是出于何种原因，这种”气味“叫它对艾俄洛斯产生了微妙的敌意，甚至需要通过一些非常恶劣的手段来整治、试探他，来确认什么，或者出气。  
而近段时间来，最能叫艾俄洛斯印象深刻的“气味”，则是来自于他那个潜伏任务的长期监视对象的那种腐朽、腐败的气息。他的监视对象是个品种未知的邪魔，乔装打扮混迹在普通人之中，行踪诡秘，目的不祥，因为暂且还未做出有害正常世界运转的事，或者是和猎魔人协会达成了某种秘密协议，而暂且被列为重点隐秘观察对象，而不是直接扔进猎魔人监狱里严格看管，或者就地消灭。  
按理说，根据任务条款，艾俄洛斯从始至终都不应该主动接触自己的监视对象，而绝大部分被监视的对象也不会主动来接触自己的监视人。这是一种默契。但这个邪魔却曾故意的出现在艾俄洛斯的面前，向他自我介绍说自己是住在撒加楼上的邻居。  
当时，艾俄洛斯不疑有他，一个是因为撒加楼上那间房确实有些诡异，气场从外观察像被诅咒过的地方，确实符合邪魔巢穴的外观，另一个则是这个邪魔也常常出现在这个小区附近。  
但如果现在艾俄洛斯再回想起来，只能想起那个邪魔同他握手的时候，那个充满了恶意的干瘪歪斜的微笑，和对方身上缠绕着的淡淡的如同烂泥潭般腐朽恶心的臭味。  
再加上这个邪魔装作摄影师莫名出现在节目组现场，哪怕用脚趾去想也猜得到对方的不怀好意。  
只是艾俄洛斯没能预料到，原来邪魔从两三个月之前就设下陷阱想要陷害自己。  
两个月前大概是借刀杀人，可惜撒加和那个未知存在没有完全入局，让艾俄洛斯暂且逃过一劫。  
而现在，艾俄洛斯不确定的想着，估计是要真身上场了吧？  
17  
艾俄洛斯心情复杂的把手机塞进衣兜，转眼看向帕拉斯。  
小姑娘还在他的压制下奋力挣扎，淡金色的发丝因为接二连三的逃亡而凌乱的散在脸前，因为角度的关系，艾俄洛斯不太能看清楚她整张脸的表情，只能看到帕拉斯一双瞪大的眼睛在快速的转来转去，显得十分恐慌。  
艾俄洛斯空出来的那只手又摸进放了纸条的衣兜，指尖却只碰到了柔软的布料。经文的储配已经用完了，艾俄洛斯觉得自己舌根有点发苦，他只能把手抽出来，手指拨开少女的发丝，指尖在对方光洁的额头上郑重的划了个十字，并低声吟诵起驱魔的经文。  
他的指尖上亮起柔和的白光，随着光芒的绽放少女安静下来，她紧绷的身体忽然一松，差点就跌倒在地。  
艾俄洛斯收回手，顺带拉起帕拉斯，扶她站好。  
“抱、抱歉。”  
帕拉斯惊魂不定的说。  
“没关系。”艾俄洛斯耐心询问，“你感觉怎么样？”  
“冷……很冷。不过现在……好很多了。”少女抿了抿唇，“谢谢你。”  
艾俄洛斯解下背包，拿出瓶装水来，拧开后递给帕拉斯，“你还记得刚刚发生了什么吗？特别是你和那对姐妹去洗手间的时候。”  
“我……”帕拉斯抓着水瓶却没有喝，她呆立里片刻，垂头丧气的说，“我不记得。”  
“没关系。”  
“刚开始时，我就带路走在前面，她们在后面跟着。然后……然后就全变黑了。就什么都想不起来。”帕拉斯把盖子拧好，把水瓶还给艾俄洛斯，抬眼看他。  
“我们是不是出事了？”  
“……是的。”  
“那我们还在古堡里吗？”  
“对。”  
“可我从没见过古堡里有这样的走廊。”帕拉斯说，“虽然这么说不太公平，但作为主持人，我确实有些特权的。其实我和雅典娜提前进来过这里。”  
艾俄洛斯心想着，这一点都不意外。  
“但那是在节目组正式入驻这里之前。节目组要安装一些电路，还有恶作剧的东西，你知道的，光是在废弃的城堡里探险，对于一个娱乐节目来说太少了点。人们喜欢刺激的。”帕拉斯说话的语调平稳了很多，她一边把碎发别到耳后，一边条理清晰的说，“我不知道节目组对古堡进行了多大的改造，但肯定不会完全变样。这样的走廊，我从没见到过。”  
帕拉斯像溺水的人一样紧紧抓着自己的记忆不放，固执的重复自己说的话，就好像能把自己带回到现实的世界里去。  
这种情况艾俄洛斯遇见的比较少。他更擅长对付物质和现实层面上发生的灵异事件，比如被怨恨催生的怪物之类的，而不是诅咒和精神层面上的东西。沉寂多年的古堡按理说更应该能招来些喝血吃人肉的邪祟，而不是变成通往地狱的通道——这也是猎魔人协会经过慎密检查后得出的推论。不过既然扯上了一只鬼鬼祟祟的邪魔，事情也很难说。  
艾俄洛斯无声的叹了口气，他拍了拍钻进牛角尖里的少女的肩膀。  
“看这里。”  
艾俄洛斯竖起一根手指，在半空中划了一下。他的手指像点燃的火柴一样，从顶端冒出光来。  
帕拉斯发出小小的惊呼。  
艾俄洛斯用手指做笔，在半空中画了一个鸟的形状，当他的指尖回归原点，一只美丽的、由光芒组成的、半透明的天堂鸟从虚无的空气里钻了出来，拖着艳丽的尾羽，绕着两人飞了一圈。  
帕拉斯瞪大眼睛震惊的看着这只光的生物矜持的落在了艾俄洛斯的手腕上。  
“这是什么？”  
灵魂的分身，人类意志的显现，光与希望的聚合体。  
艾俄洛斯脑子里闪过无数关于这种召唤物的解释，但最后，他选择了一个更贴合现在情景的说法。  
“圣灵。”  
圣洁的光之精灵的出现极大的安慰了帕拉斯，却也同时叫她明白过来自己现在确实掉进了一个魔幻的世界里。  
“他会带我们找到回家的路。我们走吧？”  
“好。”帕拉斯回答道。  
虽然说话时，艾俄洛斯尽力叫自己的声音听上去轻盈又充满自信，但他心里却十分沉重。  
意志在物质的现实世界里应当是无形的。而越深入到精神的灵异世界，则越会显现出犹如实质的外形。  
外貌精致美丽的天堂鸟在这一刻绝对不是什么好运气的象征，反而证明了他们现在所处的地带已经太过深入虚幻的世界。  
也同样是说，接近地狱。  
艾俄洛斯隐秘的低头朝脚下看了看。  
地狱是妖魔邪祟的世界。太过接近可不是什么好事。  
-2  
通道的尽头先是有光闪了一下，接着传来一声少女的呼喝和如同大量巨蟒爬过沼泽一般的悉索声，混在其中的人的脚步声反而是最不明显的。  
撒加在原地站住，过了片刻，前方通道里混乱的声音就齐齐消失了，唯独只剩下哒哒的脚步声从很远的地方传来，伴着不断摇晃的光芒的逐渐放大。  
“谁在那！”还在远处的少女警惕的喊了声，她没有停下脚步戒备，依然快跑了过来，直到两人能看清彼此时，她才松了口气说，“是你啊。”  
雅典娜深吸了口气，小心翼翼的靠近撒加，“怎么就你一个人？其他人呢？帕拉斯去哪了？”  
“走丢了。”撒加摊开手，示意自己没有携带武器，“我没有敌意。”  
“之前和我这么说的那个人已经被开膛破肚了。”雅典娜笑嘻嘻地说，她把藏在背后握着一把短剑的手伸到了身前，晃了晃，“我认为在这时候再怎么小心都不为过。”  
她说的该是那个男演员。撒加想到，难怪尸体上没有明显的伤痕，却还在地上拖出了那么长的血迹，大概是被雅典娜正面一剑捅在了肚子上，又因为是背面朝上所以没看到。  
“米罗和卡妙没阻止他？”  
雅典娜“哈”了一声，“事情发生的很突然，谁知道那个女人突然就发疯，米罗想要抓住她，还差点被挠个满脸花，然后就突然冒出一堆怪物，混乱之中整个队伍的人就全部走散了。当然——当时也有人想把我留在那堆怪物里，可惜。”她耀武扬威一样的挥了挥短剑。  
“看来你是早有准备。”  
也不知道这种管制武器是怎么被带进现场的。当然，这也从另一个角度证明了眼前的少女有多么不好惹。  
“我从来不打无准备的仗，你可以这么说。尤其刚进来的时候，门突然关上的那一刻就觉得我这么做真是太正确了。”雅典娜说，“当时节目组可没说过会发生这种事，黑了那么久，什么事都可能发生。你也不是毫无准备吧？”  
她若有所思的说，“我看见你的布偶掉在了雕塑旁边，可你却和艾俄洛斯说你把它塞进了背包。不过，你的背包确实是鼓起来的，可你又没有多余的东西。古怪。”  
撒加说，“那是因为他的确在背包里。”  
“不是‘它’吗？”雅典娜晃了晃脑袋，握着短剑的手微微提了起来，剑尖暗暗的对准了撒加，“难道那种东西还会有性别？”  
撒加微微皱起了眉，避开这个话题，“我们不能长时间停留在这个地方。”  
“担心怪物会追上来？”雅典娜不在意的说，“既然如此，那麻烦你先解释一下？”  
“你认为为什么节目组会选择我和艾俄洛斯来做嘉宾？”撒加问她，“这种娱乐节目追根究底也不过是为娱乐观众而已，找几个擅长作秀的明星不比找我们两个人要更合适一点么？鬼屋这种故弄玄虚的东西一两次还好，装鬼吓人的次数多了，再胆小的人也会变得麻木，让我们这种没有参加过任何娱乐节目和表演经验的人进来，拍到最后大概会很不好看吧？”  
“这也说不定，人气恐怖小说作家的身份也很合适这节目呀？”  
“那好，如果说我来做嘉宾还算是有点理由的话，那艾俄洛斯呢？他可是完完全全的圈外人。”撒加说，“我就算再不怎么擅长社交，也多少认识一点很有名声也乐于参加这类节目的人，随便挑哪个都比他更合适，也更利于节目宣传。为什么节目组对他的加入毫无怨言？”他顿了顿，补充道，“米罗、卡妙和艾俄洛斯关系很好。”  
“他们三个是一伙的？”雅典娜问，“那你呢？”  
“我和他们是同一类人。”  
“哇哦，那就是他们三个搞到一起不带你？”雅典娜瞪大眼，“可你和艾俄洛斯是情侣这点没错的吧？”  
撒加有点头疼，“事情不是你想象的那样……充满歧义。”  
远方隐隐传来细细的声响，地面也似乎在微微的震动，撒加和雅典娜彼此对视了一眼。  
“那好吧。”雅典娜紧盯着撒加身后，那细微声音传来的方向，“最后一个问题：你和艾俄洛斯吵架了？”  
“……没有。”  
听了撒加的说辞雅典娜撇了撇嘴。  
“你和艾俄洛斯是情侣，艾俄洛斯和米罗卡妙是朋友，米罗卡妙和疯女人是敌人，那我们差不多就该是队友。”她嘀咕了一声，“要不然半数队员都是叛徒的游戏还玩不玩？”  
随着雅典娜的话音飘落，地面震颤的幅度徒然变大，轰隆隆的响声从撒加身后的黑暗通道里猛地响起，几乎眨眼之间就如同如同奔雷一般抵达眼前。  
两个人没有去追究朝他们冲来的到底是什么东西，拔腿就跑。


	8. Chapter 8

18  
即使有圣灵指引，寻找回到现实世界的道路也并不容易。  
无数一人粗细，沾满黏液的巨型藤蔓，如同蟒蛇一般躲在暗处偷袭艾俄洛斯和帕拉斯。这些藤蔓要么如同青蛙捕捉猎物的舌头一样迅捷从角落弹出偷袭，叫人防不胜防，要么就像被惊扰的野牛群一样从通道的一端突然奔腾而过，逼得人跑到上气不接下气。  
在缺乏趁手兵器和同伴支援的情况下，艾俄洛斯能做的事很少，光是保护帕拉斯不被藤蔓卷走就足够耗费心力。他暂时还能坚持，但一开始就受了惊的帕拉斯已经精疲力竭。  
他们不能停下来。只要试图停下来歇歇脚，藤蔓就会从各种角落喷涌而出偷袭他们，叫他们提心吊胆，只能不停奔走。  
在这种单调、黑暗又叫人精神高度集中紧张的环境中，人很容易就变得麻木。一分钟如同一个小时那么漫长，一个小时则变得毫无止境。艾俄洛斯分不清自己带着帕拉斯走过了多少条相似的阴暗的走廊，他们就像走在一个没有尽头和出路的迷宫里，只有疲惫和绝望在无声无息的积累。  
艾俄洛斯能抵挡的住灰暗情绪的堆积，他擅长应付这个，也习惯于应对这个。长年累月和怪物、幽灵、邪祟打交道的经历，让他能对这种看似无力应付、只能像被猫捉弄的猎物一样四处逃命的境地充满耐心，他在等着属于自己的机会，并坚信一定能坚持到胜利。  
只不过除了无限的戒备和不断的鼓舞之外，他内心里还是有一处地方是慌乱而紧张的。  
收到那条诡异的短信之后，艾俄洛斯对撒加的身份多了很多从前从未有过的猜测，并在自己的回忆里抽出蛛丝马迹，印证着自己的猜想。他最后把答案定格在两个最有可能的猜测上，不管是撒加到底是其中哪一个，在这时候这种环境下都不会是毫无招架之力。甚至说，如果艾俄洛斯想的没错，撒加只身一人在古堡游荡还会比他在身旁更自在安全一点。  
可惜如果理智能如此轻易的就说服自己的心就好了。人总是不乐于接受现实的。即使知道对方很可能没有事、比自己处境说不定还好些，但艾俄洛斯还是会不由自主的去担心、瞎想，胸口如同压了石头一样的发闷，叫人不畅快。  
他无声的叹了口气，又不经意间想起两个人现如今纠结古怪的关系。也许此时完结之后，他们该和好了吧？艾俄洛斯不确定的想着，并衷心希望如此。  
灾难果然是爱情的催化剂。  
飞在前面的天堂鸟的身体越来越透明，艾俄洛斯心忖着，看来他们离现实世界不远了。  
可还没等艾俄洛斯还没开心太久，一大堆纠缠在一起的巨型藤蔓从岔路口突然冒了出来，疯狂的朝他和帕拉斯席卷而来。  
艾俄洛斯拉着帕拉斯一路狂奔，手电筒的光在他们身前剧烈的摇晃，难以清晰照亮身前的道路。  
不知何时起，艾俄洛斯注意到他们前进的远方似乎冒出了一点亮光，并随着距离的缩短越来越亮。  
要出去了吗？他心里先是一喜，但定睛一看却发现对面的光隐隐的有些散乱，只是因为离得太远而让人误以为是一个。  
待距离再拉近一些，那些微弱的光不仅散乱，而且还不停的摇晃，就像艾俄洛斯手中随着跑步的动作而不停晃动的灯光一样。  
艾俄洛斯心里一沉，他有种不好的预感。好像就是专门为了叫他心想事成，那种藤蔓摩擦挤压着墙壁地板的轰隆声也越来越大，就仿佛后面的索命藤蔓马上就要追上他们了！  
艾俄洛斯不敢回头去看，但心中猜测光是接近恐怕不能叫声音变得那么大。他再一抬头，飞在前面的天堂鸟似乎变得略微有些迟疑不安，似乎他们逃亡之路的前方突然冒出一只庞然巨兽。  
不过随着他们与光之间的距离被飞快拉近，艾俄洛斯也反应过来——那摇晃的光线根本不是照亮了出口的阳光，而是电筒的光柱。  
那些也越来越吵杂巨大的重物拖过地面的摩擦声和撞击声只是因为另一边握着电筒的人也同样被一群巨型藤蔓追杀！  
再仔细一看，另一边被追着的正是撒加和雅典娜，可惜重逢的这一刻在场四人每一个人高兴的起来。  
通道两头都被堵死，他们撞在一起了是要被藤蔓夹成绿色三明治吗？  
就在此时，飞在空中的天堂鸟忽然摇曳了一下，它在半空中轻轻打了个弧度，朝着艾俄洛斯左前方冲去！  
“向右转！”  
就在四个人要撞到一起时，艾俄洛斯大喊一声，他率先使劲拽着帕拉斯拐进了左前方三岔路口的中间通道里，撒加和雅典娜紧跟在后，只听他们俩人的脚步声刚在岔路里响起来，身后就爆出一声巨响，紧跟着就是铺天盖地的挤压声和爆裂声。一股气浪吹四个人不由自主的朝前跑了好几步。  
注意到没有藤蔓再追过来，艾俄洛斯就停下来转身去看其它人。  
撒加和雅典娜差一点就被藤蔓爆裂的粘液溅了一身，此刻正一边回头看一边小心的朝里面挪。  
这时帕拉斯从艾俄洛斯身旁冲了出去，激动的抱住失而复得的同伴，半晌没说出话，反而是雅典娜反手抱住她，用力托住了对方的身体，小声的沙哑笑着安抚起好友来。  
“你们还好吗？”  
艾俄洛斯原本想悄悄靠近撒加的，因为他还没想怎么和对方打招呼，却先被撒加吓了一跳。  
撒加侧过身，手电筒的光同时扫了过来，艾俄洛斯觉得自己现在看上去大概就像是夜晚里突然被光照到的浣熊，只能愣愣的站在原地。  
“想什么呢？”撒加略带无奈的又问。  
“没什么……我们都还好，有惊无险。“艾俄洛斯赶忙说，”现在只需要想办法从这里出去。”  
撒加说，“这可不容易。”  
“我有点方向。”艾俄洛斯招招手，已经模糊成一个淡淡的白色光团的天堂鸟就落进了他两只手上，“已经很接近了。”他仔细感受了一下，感知到一个模糊的方向后便转了下身，“要朝这边走……”  
艾俄洛斯一抬头，发现自己找到的方位正巧是他们刚刚被追杀、逃进来的方向，于是立马就纠结起来。  
撒加瞅了瞅他，又瞅了瞅刚刚过来的方向上还残留的一大滩粘稠、腥臭的藤蔓炸碎后流出的液体，拉起艾俄洛斯的胳膊把对方朝反方向拽的后退了两步。  
“从这边过去吧。”撒加说。  
艾俄洛斯对他挑眉，揶揄道，“现在不用藏着掖着了？”  
“六感、直觉、神明的指印，或者灵光一现，叫哪个都行，我个人觉得走这边比较好。”撒加瞟了他一眼，“你的决定？”  
“那就走这边。”  
19  
雅典娜和帕拉斯没亲热太久就手拉着手过来找艾俄洛斯和撒加。  
“看来你们商量好计划了。”雅典娜狡黠的冲两个人挤挤眼，“说吧，朝哪里走？”  
倒是帕拉斯有点不安的看了她一眼。  
艾俄洛斯扬了下手臂冲三个人比划了个“请”的姿势，弄得撒加盯了他一会儿，最后只能笑着摸了摸鼻子默默朝旁边退了一步。  
撒加带头走在前面开路，雅典娜把手电筒交给帕拉斯后，搀起好友走在中间，艾俄洛斯则负责殿后。  
随着他们的前进，通道的外观也不知不觉的从古老腐朽的地下隧道渐渐转化为城堡荒废多年的通道。虽然一路走来没见到任何通往外界通气孔或是窗户，但大家都能感觉到一直压在身上的某种沉甸甸的东西在一点点散去，就像是从地下洞穴里逐步爬向地面一样。  
走在中间的少女们步伐也快了几分，迫不及待的想要回到原来的世界。  
艾俄洛斯却在后面警惕戒备，他们已经很长时间没有收到袭击，可能是因为撒加选了对方没有意料到的道路的缘故，但这却并不意味着敌人会轻易的放弃。  
跟在他身边的白色光团的光芒越来越弱，艾俄洛斯心里的弦就越绷越紧。但随着这种高度的警惕心的升起，他的动作没有变的横冲直撞，反而是越发的轻盈，有好几次走在前面的帕拉斯回过头来慌张的去找他，以为他是走丢了才没有了脚步声。  
快出去了，艾俄洛斯心想着。他不擅长在多层次叠加的灵异空间里寻找出路，但他知道怎么判断自己究竟和现实世界离着有多远。  
擅长在灵异空间里行动的人大多数都有特殊的天赋，还有与天赋成正比的实力。灵异空间是妖魔鬼怪生存的地方，要是没有本事的话，很快就会迷失在这里。  
艾俄洛斯的目光落在撒加的背影上，虽然撒加不肯说，但艾俄洛斯觉得对方对灵异空间绝不陌生。甚至可以说，他在这里简直就是如鱼得水。这让艾俄洛斯的心情变得复杂纠结。  
撒加忽然说，“穿过前面的大厅，就出去了。”  
“大厅？”雅典娜轻声反问。  
艾俄洛斯歪头使劲朝前方看，在电筒有限的光芒下，再怎么集中精神也看不穿通道深处黑乎乎的究竟是什么。  
撒加像没听到她的提问一样继续平静的说，“接下来大家都小心一点。”  
众人又走了约莫一两分钟，通道就到了头。电筒的光柱的边缘均匀的在空气中散开，而不是像之前还会被两侧的墙壁反弹折射，这说明前方是个开阔的地带，十有八九是个大房间，或者中间的大厅。  
一行四人默契的缩短了彼此之间的距离，形成一个更易防守的阵型。他们也都放轻了脚步和呼吸，小心翼翼又镇定冷静的挪进了黑魆魆的大厅里。  
他们渐渐把来时的通道抛在脑后，像鱼群游过漆黑的深海一般穿过同样黑暗且没有边际的大厅。电筒的光只能徒劳的穿过虚无的空气照亮几步之前的平整地面，却探不到大厅的边缘。因为周边缺乏能做路标的标志物，他们有可能走了很久，又像是在原地打转。  
艾俄洛斯从无边无际的黑暗中感受到越发强烈的窥视感。一开始似乎只从他身后传来，那种充满了恶意和毁灭欲望的眼神如刀尖般顶在他的脊背上，叫人不寒而栗。当他们正式跨入大厅之后，那眼神似乎分裂出了无数道视线，从四面八方刺了过来，防不胜防。  
突然，走在前面的人停了下来，紧跟着便是一声少女压抑的惊呼。艾俄洛斯下意识转头看去，电筒光线的边缘，出现了一条人影和一双猩红发光的眼睛。  
这就像是一个信号，大厅顿时像掉进了一个蝙蝠窝，一瞬间众人身边就亮起了无数对猩红的小点，每一对都代表了一条不怀好意的人影。  
也就是同一时刻，这群人猛地朝他们扑了上来。抖动的光线下突然冒出一张张狰狞的脸，发了疯的人嚎叫着一拥而上！  
艾俄洛斯转身一拳撂倒身后企图偷袭他的家伙。拳头和人的脸皮、骨骼相撞时带来火辣的痛楚和沉闷的响声。他又紧跟着踢出一脚逼退上前的人。  
“快跑出去！”艾俄洛斯大喊，“跟着那团白光跑！”  
原本形状模糊的天堂鸟一跃飞上了半空，它的身体信号弹一样的爆发出一道强烈的白光，吸引了所有人的注意力。  
这道突然出现的璀璨光芒一下子就撕裂了黑暗，艾俄洛斯听见一道极其微弱的咔嚓声，某种拘束着人的无形力量也徒然松动了下，新鲜的空气流入了这里，叫人精神一振。  
“这边！”撒加的声音也响了起来。艾俄洛斯见他拉了两名少女一把，一边尽量拦住前仆后继的攻击者，一边护送雅典娜和帕拉斯往前跑。不停乱晃的电筒光柱捕捉到了一扇陈旧的大门。撒加尽量稳住拿了手电的那只手，帮少女们照亮前行的路。  
“快走！”  
艾俄洛斯认出此刻攻击他们的人可能是原本安排在古堡里的工作人员，他们都穿着奇装异服，疯狗一样的不怕疼也不怕死的往前冲，他手脚功夫再利索也没办法挡下所有的人，只能想方设法先撂倒几个，争取一些时间。  
雅典娜敏捷的从人们之间的缝隙里钻过去，冲到大门前闷声撞开了大门，昏黄的光线水泄一般的洒了进来。  
艾俄洛斯此刻陷入了苦战之中，越来越多的发了疯的人围在了他的周围，他甚至看不到另一边的情况怎么样，但从疯子的喊叫中他还能听见雅典娜满是活力的叫喊，想来还好。在艾俄洛斯再度放倒了两个人之后，他又听见雅典娜高声大喊：“快点！到这边来！艾俄洛斯——”  
少女的声音突然被截断，艾俄洛斯感觉肩上猛地一沉，眼前世界也黑了许多，之前引路的天堂鸟与他的神秘联系骤然减弱，他顿时明白过来这是通向外界的通道再度被灵异空间所取代。他回到了原点。  
这也没关系，他心想着，其他人该是已经逃了出去，只要有人逃出去，就可以去外边叫救兵，他自己还能再和邪魔周旋一阵。  
虽然艾俄洛斯是这么想，可此刻他的处境却没那么乐观，前仆后继涌上来的发了疯的人在缺乏别的人来分散后开始变得难以招架。他的电筒早就掉在了地上被人踢的滚来滚去，好歹没有灭掉，还能给艾俄洛斯提供一丝微弱的光线。  
正在这时，艾俄洛斯陷入苦战之中时，忽然拳脚相撞的声音刮过他的耳后，他顿时觉得身后的压力一轻，有人在帮他！  
难道还有人没跑出去？艾俄洛斯心里一惊，这时来的人精准的抓住了他的手，把他往旁边一带，然后拽着他的胳膊几下就从疯子堆里钻了出来，两人一前一后在黑暗的大厅里奔跑起来。  
发疯的人还想追上他们，但跟在身后的混乱脚步声和嚎叫声越来越远、越来越小，慢慢的，艾俄洛斯和另一个人的脚步声则变得清晰起来。  
直到黑暗之中只有他们两个人在奔跑。  
那只手依然稳定，牢固的紧扣着他的手腕。对方手心的温度源源不断的从手腕皮肤上渗透进来，叫人一时觉得梦幻恍惚，隐隐的有些欣喜，也隐隐的有些焦躁生气。  
“好了！”艾俄洛斯叫了出来，“差不多了！没人再追我们了！”  
另一人才放缓了速度。  
艾俄洛斯想用空着的那只手去触摸对方，却在刚抬起手腕的时候又放下。  
两人停在了一片漆黑当中。  
有细微的衣服摩擦的悉索声响起来。艾俄洛斯忽然觉得手腕上一轻，对方松开了手，他则立即反手握住对方试图收回的手。  
“撒加。”艾俄洛斯干咳了一声，“你怎么又回来了？”　


	9. Chapter 9

20  
艾俄洛斯的问话在空气里漂浮了一会儿，才得到了回答。  
“我本来就没打算出去，刚刚只是给雅典娜和帕拉斯帮忙。”撒加一边试图抽回手一边说，“我还有事没处理，当然不会走。”  
艾俄洛斯点点头，却牢牢抓着对方的手不放，他假意叹气：“那照你这么说，拉我一把是顺便的吧。”  
“……”  
艾俄洛斯感觉自己抓住的手突然握紧了，他连忙说，“你回来帮我其实我很高兴的！只是……”  
“只是什么？”  
“比起高兴这个。”艾俄洛斯揣摩着上前一步，把两人之间的距离拉得极近，“我更不想看到你回来因为帮我而陷入麻烦。很危险，我不想看你受伤。”  
撒加低声说，“你怎么就不知道现在的麻烦就是因我而起的？”  
艾俄洛斯曲起手指挠了挠脸颊，“嘛，这个，往大了说除魔卫道是我的职责，往小了说保护自己喜欢的人也是我的责任，怎么可以说是麻烦，都是应该的事吧。”  
“花言巧语。”撒加叹气，“你想知道什么？”  
“没有——我是说，我不是要探你的话的意思。”艾俄洛斯解释道，“我只是以前一直没有朝这个方面想过。我一直以为你什么都不知道，关于我是猎魔人这件事。”他苦笑了一下，“没想到最后才发现什么都不知道的人的是我自己。”  
“我……”撒加犹豫了一下，“其实这并不是你的错，从一开始——”  
地面剧烈的晃动打断了撒加的话。  
“它追上来了。”艾俄洛斯四下打量了一番，黑暗之中他看不到什么，只能紧紧皱起了眉，“我们得先躲开。”  
“这边走。”  
撒加反手握住艾俄洛斯的手，拉着他转了个弯朝着某个方向疾走。艾俄洛斯眼前一片漆黑，他只能通过脚踩在地面上的触觉来感觉自己到底走在什么地方。走出一阵后，地面突然变得不太整齐，艾俄洛斯险些被绊了一跤，靠着他和撒加相握的手和高超的平衡感才没扑倒在地。  
“小心。”撒加停住扶了他一帮，“你看不见？”  
“当然。”艾俄洛斯感觉着地面越来越明显的震动频率，他回过头，凝神注视着黑暗——那是震源的方向，也应当是邪魔所在的位置。  
他身后忽然亮了起来，艾俄洛斯错愕的转过头，是撒加打开了一把新的手电。  
撒加把手电递给艾俄洛斯，“拿着，是我上车前装的备用的。”  
虽然白晃晃的刺眼灯光叫撒加的脸看起来很不自然，艾俄洛斯还是看出他的脸颊有点发红。  
“艾俄洛斯。”撒加咳嗽了一声，并趁此机会松开了手。  
“哦哦，好。”艾俄洛斯回过了神，刚想说点什么，结果撒加转身就走，还走得飞快，他差点要小跑着追上去。  
“就算不回来找你，我也出不去这里。”撒加忽然说。  
艾俄洛斯慢了一拍才反应到他是在说之前为什么自己不和雅典娜她们一起离开的事。  
“那家伙的目标是我，它没那么容易就让我离开。当然——”撒加飞快的瞥了艾俄洛斯一眼，“如果我真的想走，它也拦不住，只不过还留在这里的人就会很危险。你或许可以自保，但是绝不可能救得了所有人。”  
虽然明知救不了，但还要尽量去救，明知不可为而为之的下场多半是连自己赔进去，所以撒加更加的不能走，要留下来，要救其他人，还有艾俄洛斯。  
艾俄洛斯不确定自己这么想对不对，因为他既不能光想着对方是为了自己而不走的，也不能全是为了其他的陌生人，或者纯粹是为了向那个算计了他的邪魔报仇。把不同人的性命和对方的感情放在一起衡量比较不公平，但艾俄洛斯多少还是能从另一个人拐弯抹角的话语里尝到一丝甜味，于是便决定见好就收，再随便说点别的。  
“这么说来，你对我的实力很了解？”艾俄洛斯想了想，忽然兴致勃勃的问起来，“可是你从来没见过我出手吧？实力这种事只是看是很虚的，你没见过怎么就能了解的这么多？我觉得我过去以来的还都是很小心的。”  
每次出任务回来都要先回自己的住宅收拾干净才来见情人，艾俄洛斯自认为自己在擦掉和猎魔人世界的联系这一块小心至极。就算是有心算无心，他也没露出太多破绽吧？  
“我可以不了解你，但了解派你来的那个人就行。”  
“派我来的那个？”艾俄洛斯想到猎魔人协会的那位老师，也同样是他的直属上司，“你认识他？”  
撒加抿了抿唇，表情露出小小的纠结。  
“好吧。”艾俄洛斯小心的问，“你现在和我说这个真的没关系？”  
“虽然其他人都不在，我也不应该说。但接下来我有一件事要你答应我，所以也就无所谓了。”  
“什么事？”  
“不管我问你什么问题，你都要回答说‘是’。”  
21  
撒加的话音刚落，艾俄洛斯还没来及回答，他们俩人的脚下就狠狠的震动了一下。  
艾俄洛斯立即感觉到一丝不妙，他的目光这时还凝聚在撒加的脸上，撒加也像察觉到什么，一向镇定自若的表情中掺入了些许恼怒，在来回摇晃的明晃晃的手电光柱的照射下，他的脸色顿时沉了下来。  
艾俄洛斯下意识抓住撒加的手臂，把两个人连接在一起，也不知道自己是为了不在这突如其来的震动中跌倒，还是为了阻止什么发生。  
但这震动并不是终结，而是一个开端，就像炸弹在他们脚底下突然炸开，第一下最猛烈的爆破先把上面的东西震到，紧跟着是无形的震荡波以他们为中心朝着四面八方横扫而去，空气中悬浮的灰尘被飞快的扬起来又扫出去。无形无质的冲击波下一秒凶猛的撞在这片空间的尽头，然后又紧接着被反弹回来，在这片看似无边无际却又狭小万分的地方回荡起来。  
这是种很古怪的感觉，不像是地震了那样——也可能是这样，但艾俄洛斯更觉得自己变成了鱼缸里的金鱼，空气现在是某种粘稠而透明的介质，几次反弹后变得无比混乱的冲击波在透明空气里凝固出细小的波纹，整个世界都在晃动着，像小孩子手里摇晃着的金鱼缸。脚明明踩着地板，却感觉身在太空。  
这种情形仅仅持续了几秒钟，艾俄洛斯就听见一道若有似无的破裂声，那些冲击波像是决堤的洪水一样从空间的裂缝倾泻出去，顺带着打破了原本禁锢着它们的容器——艾俄洛斯和撒加此刻所在的这个空间。他觉得脚下一轻，没有移动却凭空下落了一截。  
艾俄洛斯心沉了下来，他们向着更深一层的精神世界坠落了。他心想着，匆匆瞥了一眼撒加。撒加看上去没什么反应，对这样的情况习以为常。  
忽然，一连串细小的烛火从艾俄洛斯的头顶左上方亮了起来，像条燃烧的长龙围绕着二人的头顶次第点燃，绕了一大圈之后又在起始点汇合，形成一个四四方方的形状。而当形状完成之际，烛光大亮，整间大厅顿时变得灯火通明。  
他们刚才分明是在某一条走廊上的。  
但现在却在大厅。  
艾俄洛斯的目光还来不及去扫过周围的景色，就先投向这片空间的不速之客，那个站在大厅另一端的“男人”。  
称之为“人”有点对它过于称赞。那张僵死了一样的，略显丑陋的干枯面庞确实是艾俄洛斯两三个月前曾见过的那张脸，但身体却不再属于人类的血肉之躯，而是由无数枯木树藤一样的木质化的东西纠结在一起勉强形成类人的模样之后撑了起来。那些藤条放大了看正是之前穿过走廊追杀众人的藤蔓，它们像蛇一样纠缠在一起，扭动着，不停发出悉悉索索的杂音。  
这也许是因为他们现在距离现实世界有点远，艾俄洛斯心想着，精神的形象会逐步覆盖外在的躯壳，从而显露出生物的本质。毫无疑问，这家伙本身就是个怪物，妖魔，邪祟！  
一想到有这样的东西躲在暗处窥视和算计他们，艾俄洛斯就忍不住大皱眉头。  
“我抓住你了。”  
怪物发出古怪僵硬的声音，嘴角抽搐般的扯动着，露出神经质的笑容。  
它又一次轻柔诡异的重复道，“我抓住你了。”  
艾俄洛斯发现对方是在盯着他身侧的人在说这句话，他微微侧过了头，眼角余光扫过撒加。撒加皱紧了眉盯着那个怪物看。  
“你是什么东西？”艾俄洛斯谨慎的盯着怪物，发问，“你到底想做什么！”  
“我抓到你了。我抓到你了。我抓到你了——”怪物神经质的重复着这句话，声音越发高亢，它忽然猛地举起双手，它举起了一个东西，大吼着，“你就要把它交给我！”  
一时间，怪物下身的藤蔓沸腾起来，像沼泽地里的蟒蛇一样的在翻腾，爆发出更大更可怕的摩擦声。  
把什么东西交给它？艾俄洛斯惊疑不定的想着，目光跟着怪物突然高举起来的双臂去看，发现被对方捧起来的是一只黑乎乎、垂着细长条东西的一团。  
怪物摇晃了那一团一下，不经意露出一枚大粒的红色纽扣，艾俄洛斯这才后知后觉的认出来那是撒加的玩偶，那个在一进入古堡大厅之后就似乎离奇失踪、自动钻进撒加背包里的玩意。艾俄洛斯眯起眼扫了下怪物的身后，他没看见撒加先前扔掉的包，却发现了那尊原本蹲在楼梯口旁的少年雕像。  
之前看到的残缺的少年雕像在这里重新的完整，美丽，他赤身裸体的站在怪物身后，像迎客的侍从，邪恶又亲密的笑着，怀里抱着一团奇形怪状的、生有类似于鱿鱼触须的软体的怪物。怪物缠绕在少年身体上的触手是对方唯一遮蔽身体的东西，这让少年看起来散发着一种阴冷、放荡的魅力，让人不由自主的去注视他，甚至去触碰他，心甘情愿成为对方的奴仆。  
雕塑少年冲艾俄洛斯挑衅般的笑了一下。艾俄洛斯一怔，但很快就因为感觉到撒加手臂摆动了一下而回过神来。艾俄洛斯以为刚刚那下是出击的前兆，但撒加并没有挪动一步，他甚至看起来并不怎么生气，浓密的长睫毛微微垂下来还有点退让的意思。  
但在从如此之近的距离下，艾俄洛斯可以把那双蓝眼睛里透出的无机质般的冰冷杀意看得一清二楚。  
那双眼睛看起来有多么的湛蓝，深邃，杀意就有多剔透晶莹，像冬天飘落的雪花，美丽之下全都是肃杀。  
艾俄洛斯又加了一把劲抓紧了撒加的手臂。撒加的注意力从怪物那稍微挪开了一秒钟，投向艾俄洛斯。蓝眼睛里有着些微的迷惑，但充满了人情味。艾俄洛斯松了一口气。  
和怪兽搏斗的人应小心自己变成怪兽。当你注视深渊的时候，深渊也在注视着你。  
刚刚是深渊一样的视线吗？艾俄洛斯心跳的厉害，深渊没在看着他，但他依然能感觉到那样的冰冷不含温度的视线。  
这时候对面的怪物又在大叫，“把它交给我！”  
撒加再度看向它，这时候眼神里没有杀气了，而是变得像看超市里冷冻的鳕鱼。  
艾俄洛斯说不太好这种感觉，他只觉得这种眼神更糟糕，认为这场架最好速战速决，否则先承担不了的可能是自己的心脏——他松开抓着撒加手臂的手，朝前走了一小步，一边大声问“你想要什么”，一边在心里默念祷告词。  
因为圣灵已经离得他太原，为了保护两位少女安全离开，艾俄洛斯把自己的大部分力量分给了圣灵。现在他再要想凝聚些光芒就变得极为困难，光点像是坏掉的电线一样在艾俄洛斯的掌心下呲呲的冒出火花，成不了形。  
“交出来！要不然我就撕碎它！”怪物阴沉的威胁道，“守护者！你的道具——走狗！我要杀了它！”它的利爪扣紧了软绵绵的布偶，把它拉扯到了极限。布偶绷紧了的样子像是下一秒就会被撕成两片。  
“你太吵了。”  
撒加抓住了艾俄洛斯的手，说话时一下把艾俄洛斯掌心里的光点全都按灭，这让艾俄洛斯的抽痛的太阳穴轻松了一点，却对目前危机毫无帮助。  
怪物停歇了一秒，他身下的藤蔓又挥舞起来，“你以为我会想不到你还有帮手！傀儡！守在这里？你没机会了，把你看守的力量交出来！交给我！”  
“交给你？”撒加反问它，“然后呢？你杀了我们？”他好整以暇的说，“你以为我会这么做吗？”  
“那我就杀死它！”怪物抓紧了布偶。  
艾俄洛斯反手握住撒加的手。  
四面八方传来悉悉索索的声音，还有人拖沓的脚步声。  
不知何时，重重人影从烛火昏暗的边缘处冒了出来。  
有两双凶恶的眼睛最先暴露在光明之中，是那对最先被邪灵附体的少女姐妹，她们面目狰狞的朝着艾俄洛斯和撒加缓缓逼近。  
撒加扫了一眼怪物聚集起来的大军。  
“好啊，你动手吧。”  
大厅里陷入一片死寂。  
22  
布料被撕破的刺啦声在此时显得格外刺耳。  
艾俄洛斯不太能确定对方是真的想要在这时候撕碎布偶，还是仅仅被那一句轻描淡写的话给逼出来的。  
结果却相差无几。黑猫布偶在怪物的两只利爪下变成了两块轻飘飘的碎布，大团的白棉花掉了出来，砸在地上一点声音都发不出。  
单听怪物之前的威胁，艾俄洛斯以为那只黑猫布偶应当是某种巧妙神秘的巫术的媒介，或者说是稀有的妖魔——能从艾俄洛斯的眼皮下藏那么久不露馅一定是个了不得的玩意——但布偶被破坏后，却又似乎什么事都没有发生。  
没有异常的力量的波动，空间也没有摇晃震颤，没有光辉，没有嚎叫，除了刺啦一声布料碎裂的声音外，什么都没有。  
这就显得十分诡异。连那个怪物都迟疑起来，翻白的眼珠惊疑不定的乱转，石雕少年的脸也变得阴森鬼气。  
艾俄洛斯隐隐察觉到不对：如果布偶真的是灵媒，那他当初裁开布偶塞进窃听器就不会那么容易，而且他收听到的内容，也包含了布偶被撕裂的声音。他立即想到，撒加的依仗绝对不是布偶，布偶只是他力量形式的幌子。  
“你骗了我。”怪物斯斯的说。  
艾俄洛斯有点想笑，他试着忍住，虽然这可能会让他的脸看起来有点奇怪。  
这情景太难得了。  
撒加瞅了他一眼，艾俄洛斯心想他刚刚可能不小心笑出了声。  
“你的布偶坏掉了。”艾俄洛斯不免遗憾地说，“真是深感抱歉。”他想起那个乱成一团的客厅。  
“这也没办法。”撒加说，“我也不想这样，做布偶非常麻烦。”  
“那个家伙到底想从你这得到些什么？守护者？”艾俄洛斯想到怪物对撒加的称呼，这不是一般的名称。  
猎魔人公会里确实有这样被高度保密的群体，专门负责看守邪恶且无法轻易销毁的力量或魔器。  
“就是你想的那样。”撒加说。  
艾俄洛斯感觉自己顿时搞明白了很多事，笑着问，“那我们现在怎么办？图谋不轨的坏人看起来很生气啊，守护者大人？你的玩偶已经被对方弄坏了，还能拿出其他的武器吗？”  
怪物脚下的藤蔓此刻都绷直了，所有的人影都不再摇晃，只有烛火在微微的颤抖着，给这个大厅投下死亡沉重的阴影。  
不仅是艾俄洛斯会认为撒加还有后手，连怪物都在警惕着他的反击。  
撒加没回答艾俄洛斯的问题，反而问道，“艾俄洛斯，你认为现在是穷途末路了吗？”  
“当然——”不是。  
艾俄洛斯下意识的想这么回答。他从来不是习惯于束手就擒的人，尽管现在情况看起来很糟，他们被敌人围攻了，有一个或者两个怪物正对他们虎视眈眈，还有一群被邪魔迷惑的发了疯的人堵死了他们的全部退路，还有一大堆的藤蔓树枝等着把他们捆起来撕碎——可这还不算完，没到最糟糕的时候呢，艾俄洛斯心想着，他遇到过比这更惨的情景，现在还好好的活着，他可不认为这就是穷途末路。  
撒加也是会这么认为，艾俄洛斯想到，从始至终他都没乱过阵脚，就像事情没脱出过他的意料，这当然不是结局，那为什么——电光石火之间，艾俄洛斯忽然明白过来，他闭紧嘴，使劲咽下还没说出来的那个“不”字。  
我的问题你要回答说“是”。  
那就这样吧。艾俄洛斯想。  
而包围威胁着他们的怪物也明白过来撒加的问题里藏着什么秘密，它咆哮了一声，刚刚一直站着不动的人连带着地上徘徊已久的无数藤条都齐齐朝他们扑了上来！似乎下一秒就能把艾俄洛斯和撒加彻底淹没。  
时间一下子被放慢了，艾俄洛斯想到这个问题撒加得问他三遍，而他要确定三遍——看守邪恶力量和魔器的守护者才有权利使用它。这是一种仪式，重复发问能叫人重新冷静下来。他能相信撒加有能力控制那些力量，但不确定撒加有没有足够的时间把这些程序走完。  
艾俄洛斯甩了下手，他想先尽力争取些时间，可右手还被撒加抓着，动不了。  
撒加从怀里扯出来一样东西丢了出去。他们身边顿时白光大作，圣洁的祷告声如浪涛般涌来，席卷净化了这片被污染的空间，他们陷入了一片毫无杂质的光的海洋。  
是那个十字架。艾俄洛斯差点把他给撒加礼物这件事给忘了，没想到对方居然把这东西用在这里。  
从撒加毫不留情就把十字架扔出去的利落动作里，艾俄洛斯感到了一丝莫名的心虚。  
“你认为现在是穷途末路了么？”  
撒加问了第二遍。  
——你真的能相信他把这份力量运用好？心底有个声音开始敲打艾俄洛斯。  
这是本能的怀疑。  
会被猎魔人组织郑重决定封印并交由特殊人员守护的秘密，可能是非常邪恶残暴的恶魔，蛊惑人心的强大力量，也可能是非比寻常的魔器。正如这些东西最初被封印时的原因一样，它们极度危险，也许有一些猎魔人拥有正确使用它们的天赋和能力，但这都不能保证。如果出了差错，可是会引发极其严重的后果。  
使用者丧命，他人死亡，或者是更悲惨的悲剧，一切都有可能。  
那么，自己能信任撒加完美的运用它吗？  
似乎现在再想这个问题已经太迟了，可似乎又还没有太晚。只要艾俄洛斯在这时候回答说“不”，就可以阻止这一切。  
“是的。”艾俄洛斯听见自己这么说。  
十字架带来的白色海洋开始渐渐退去，无数的鬼影在光的边缘徘徊游荡，它们前仆后继的涌上来消磨着十字架的力量，孜孜不倦的想要致艾俄洛斯和撒加于死地。  
撒加站在艾俄洛斯的面前，认真的看着他。蓝色的眼睛里充满了复杂情绪，像暴风雨前翻滚不休的海洋，乌云低垂的天空，或者更加深邃的宇宙，有什么东西被埋在最底下挣扎着想浮上来。他可能一直都在挣扎。艾俄洛斯的心开始跳的很快。他认为自己这时候该说点什么，但却没时间。他忽然意识到无论自己刚刚怎么回答对于撒加而言都没有任何影响。  
他从一开始就决定要这么做。  
每个能用来封印邪恶力量的仪式都极端的复杂，解除封印的条件也一样的苛刻。没人能在几秒钟里释放那些力量，并使用它。穷途末路永远都是穷途末路。猎魔人的规矩谨慎又小心，因为灵异的世界永远都那么危险致命。  
撒加早就准备这么做了，他不需要解除封印，所以才不在乎自己现在是不是会深陷危机。  
——这是一个机会。  
艾俄洛斯忽然想到撒加说过的这句话，是什么样的机会呢？他想到了，就是现在。  
“你认为现在是穷途末路吗？”  
十字架的白光要散干净了，外面的鬼影已经再度凝实，被怪物操纵的人们长出尖牙利爪，咆哮着蜂拥而来，那些尖利的指甲冒出的寒气已经接近艾俄洛斯的后颈，下一秒就能把他撕个粉碎。  
无数的念头如同流星一样穿过艾俄洛斯的脑海。他想到了很多事。有无数句箴言在他心里闪现，每一种都在劝说他选择不同的可能。  
可似乎他又没什么可以选择的。  
在这最后的一秒钟，艾俄洛斯可以选择愤怒于对方长久以来的欺骗，自作主张早就释放了自己看守的邪恶，或者对这一切的猜测表示迟疑，当然也可以假装什么都不知道，只要按照对方的要求说“是”就好了。  
不过这都不是他想要的。  
死吧死吧死吧——怪物在远处尖叫着，下地狱去吧！  
在这最后一刻，艾俄洛斯决定对撒加眨了眨眼，丢过去一个充满了暗示和暧昧的眼神，然后欣赏对方无法掩盖住的惊讶的表情。  
“我愿意。”他用口型说后半句，陪你下地狱。  
胡作非为也好，报复也好，也许仅仅是被邪恶的力量迷惑了好，所以才做出这样放肆大胆的决定，这些都无所谓。  
如果注定要死在这里，艾俄洛斯决定选个能让自己和另一个人开心点的结局。  
他的目的也完美达成，笼罩在撒加身上的神秘感被这句话砸的裂开了一条细缝，那些充满了保护色的迷雾稍稍的散开了一点，艾俄洛斯感觉自己在认识对方这么久以后，终于又朝着对方的心的终点前进了关键的一步。  
紧接着，艾俄洛斯觉得脚下一空，他原来踩着的地面全都破碎了。  
像冰冻的河面那样龟裂，碎开。  
利爪在他的头顶抓过，尖叫惨嚎也被留在了上面。  
而艾俄洛斯则拉着撒加一起掉下去。  
23  
坠落和堕落在这一刻是同一个概念。  
他掉下去了，脚下是万丈深渊，他朝着这无尽头的深渊直直的坠落，要掉进地狱中去。  
不仅仅是艾俄洛斯一个再下坠，撒加还紧紧的抓着他的手，或者反过来说他紧握着对方的手也是一个道理，撒加只比他慢了半步落进这深渊里。  
他们俩在漫长的坠落之中面对着面。艾俄洛斯想起那些跳伞时两手相扣的人们，那感觉大概是相似的，不过撒加在他上面一些，正面对着他，而艾俄洛斯则背对着深渊。  
我可以接住他。艾俄洛斯心想着。  
原来试图包围他们的人，还有那个怪物和怪物的雕塑，它们也统统掉了下来，全都落在撒加的背后，和他们隔了一段距离。从艾俄洛斯的角度来看，这些邪物都像是被无形的力量抛上了天。  
那些原本无形无质的空间屏障也都碎掉了——这就是导致所有人都在无止境的往下掉的最重要原因——那些空间的碎片不知为何实质化了一些，变成发着微光的半透明的一片片的样子，从艾俄洛斯和撒加身边飞过。碎片要更轻盈一些，所以看上去像是往上飞的天使的羽毛，而不是落下来。  
人和怪物的惨叫哀嚎在离他们远去。世界逐渐变得安静下来。这也许发生的很慢，也许只花了短短的一瞬间。  
艾俄洛斯感觉到自己的灵魂被从身体里蛮横的拉出来。太多深入精神层面的灵异世界容不下任何物质的存在，血肉之躯被丢回物质的世界，灵魂则坠落地狱。灵魂脱体而出的瞬间让人觉得无比的轻松，仿佛他不再是下落，而是飞翔。  
艾俄洛斯用力眨了眨眼睛，黑暗对于现在他来说变成了一种概念，他可以看清所有的东西，尽管他周围是无光的。他看见撒加在小心翼翼的观察着他，似乎还处于他说的那句话带来的惊吓中，目光游走在自己的脸上，像是在寻找什么，也许对方也觉得自己应该为那些轻举妄动而恼怒生气。可是并没有。  
艾俄洛斯还看见那个怪物正在拼命的往上游，想回到现实世界中去，但它抓不住任何的东西，这里的空间已经被完全打穿了，变成了一个直达地狱的通道。  
连恶魔都害怕到地狱里去。  
艾俄洛斯为这一点感到好笑。  
地狱之中不存在任何生灵，那是生命的终点，也许也是起点，但这无法验证。  
艾俄洛斯不再去关注那个必死无疑的家伙，他去看撒加。  
撒加看起来有点迷惑，微微皱起眉，眼睛一眨也不眨的看着自己。这感觉很好，他们从没有这样的毫无保留的注视过彼此，没有故意要保留不能让对方得知的事，没有再刻意的隐瞒，所以一切都变得自然起来。也只有这样的注视过彼此，才能知道曾经自己投向对方的眼神里含有多少隐晦的不可明说的东西。  
也只有这时候才能感觉到自己曾经有多希望把这些说不出口的秘密坦白给对方。  
艾俄洛斯感觉自己落入了深海，海面下十万英里的地方。这里漆黑，冰冷，有着未知的危险。但这都不重要。人类的灵魂在深渊里微微的发着光。他握了握对方的手。  
喉咙发不出声音，但嘴型还可以被对方读懂吧？  
——我触摸到了你的灵魂。  
艾俄洛斯一字一顿的微笑着说。  
一团巨大的黑色阴影如同庞大海兽一样无声而迅捷的从撒加的身后游过，遮天蔽日，所有的怪物和它控制着的人都瞬间被吞噬干净，这里只剩下能听得见心跳的安静，可好笑的是，他们都没有心跳，于是就只剩下他们俩个人。  
安静填充了每一寸空间。  
艾俄洛斯注视着另一双蓝眼睛。撒加也一直在看着他，因为刚刚那句话脸上出现了一个小小的微笑。  
艾俄洛斯不知道撒加看见那个东西了没有，但他看见了，从撒加的眼睛里的倒影里看得一清二楚。那是个庞然大物，最开始在撒加的眼瞳里只是一个小小的黑点，很快的，它就像花朵一样徐缓的盛开，逐渐占据了那双蓝眼睛瞳孔的全部。  
是那个吃掉怪物的黑影。艾俄洛斯意识到，它要过来吃掉他们。  
于是艾俄洛斯便努力挣扎了起来，尽力抬起身，在撒加错愕的注视下，凑过去吻了下他的唇角。  
下一刻，黑暗在这无尽的坠落中优雅的降下了帷幕。  
-3  
亚历士在往上游。  
他是圣灵，是邪魔，是形容不定的灵，也是来自地狱的最深沉的恶意。  
地狱是一切灵魂的终点和起始。那里有神明。亚历士忌惮的往下“看”了一眼，虽然他离那地方还很远，但还是觉得浑身不舒服。  
为了摆脱这种感觉，亚历士把心思转到前几秒发生的事上。  
从第一人称视角和第三人称视角交错着看到某一件事的发生本应该是极为有趣的，可这种时候却只会叫人觉得恼火。  
是害羞吧。另一个意识纠正他。  
亚历士很想把艾俄洛斯丢出去。  
不可以。  
他还是很想把艾俄洛斯给丢出去。  
绝对不可以。  
那至少把他甩晕过去吧？  
亚历士阴沉沉的想着，可这家伙好像已经“晕机”昏过去了。  
——我还是头一次见到晕空间传送的猎魔人，他是怎么从其他灵异袭击里活下来长这么大的？  
可亚历士却忘记这不是一层两层的空间传送，而是连妖魔都受不了的超常规穿越，他和撒加能习惯因为他不是普通人，艾俄洛斯会晕是因为他是正常人。  
此刻，亚历士满脑子只有一个念头：  
这日子没法过了。


	10. Chapter 10

24  
探险节目直接变成了一场闹剧。  
先是雅典娜和帕拉斯狼狈不堪的从古堡里跑出来，宣告整个节目的录制已经彻底玩完。接着米罗和卡妙一瘸一拐，浑身是伤的互相扶着出来，看起来不太像去鬼屋探险，而是丛林冒险刚回来——而且还是史前有恐龙触摸的那一种。  
接着，古堡大门终于被从外面破开，搜救人员找到了因为楼梯坍塌而被困在二楼大厅的撒加和艾俄洛斯。撒加除了看起来灰头土脸一点，其他的地方还好，但他的搭档则原因不明的直接昏睡了一天一夜，如果不是迪斯拦住了差点被送进急救中心抢救。  
明星姐妹则被发现满身是血的昏迷在阴暗潮湿的地下室里，好不容易叫醒了之后却得了失心疯，不停嚎叫不说还非常的具有攻击性。相比之下，那些陪着她们一同到底昏迷不醒的节目组全体人员接连不断的噩梦和幻觉就有点小儿科了。  
但更惊悚的还在后面：那对常年来被人津津乐道的演员情侣，男人被五马分尸，死状凄惨，而女人则在胸口插了一把狭长雪亮的刀，尸体诡异的腐败的不成样子。  
一时间，各大媒体上各色惊悚消息沸沸扬扬。所有人都在猜测那期节目里究竟发生了什么。因为节目组开头录制的一些影像是直接发送到网络上的，很多人信誓旦旦的说是在闹鬼或者阴谋，大量似是而非的剪辑被传得到处都是，但更多不信邪的人挥舞着官方报告说这是一桩货真价实的报复和谋杀，最终的杀人凶手当然就是那名无故失踪的节目组摄像人员。  
这么说倒也没说，尽管那个家伙算不得人类，但对方当时的身份就是节目组摄像人员。  
艾俄洛斯想起黑夜树丛中闪烁的红光，心里一阵恶寒，随后他就关上了手机网页。  
随着叮咚一声，电梯到站。电梯门朝两边滑开，艾俄洛斯从狭小的电梯里跨了出来。他先是稳了稳神，这是七天前那场闹剧给他带来的后遗症，艾俄洛斯只记得他最后从现实世界直直下坠穿越了不知道多少层的灵异空间，一直朝着地狱的深处掉下去……他估摸自己未来要晕上一段时间了。  
艾俄洛斯找准了自己接下来要去的方向，大步朝走廊深处走去。会议室在回形走廊的对角上，他得走上半分钟。这半分钟给了艾俄洛斯做好心理准备的时间。这之后，他推门而入。  
“早上好，撒加。”  
艾俄洛斯拉开对方右手边的位置坐下。这是从古堡出来之后他第一次和撒加见面，他问道，“这几天过得怎么样？”  
撒加看上去和以往并无不同，他双手交叠放在一打倒扣着的文件上，左手边放着一杯还腾着热气的咖啡。  
“还好。”撒加说，“我听人说你晕了一段时间，现在好了吗？”  
“还好吧。”艾俄洛斯挠了挠鼻梁，“我只是，呃，不太适应那么频繁的空间转换……当然，现在好多了。”  
他欲盖弥彰的笑了笑。  
这时会议室的门又被打开，进来的是会议主持人史昂，他是这座猎魔人分部的首要领导人，也同样是艾俄洛斯的上级和导师。  
平心而论，艾俄洛斯不太擅长和这位导师相处，可能是因为他们擅长的方向不一样，也可能是因为别的。他先和史昂问了好，然后偷眼看了一下撒加，心底里认为撒加可能会更对史昂的胃口一点。  
撒加面无异色的和史昂问好。从这两人简短的招呼上来看，艾俄洛斯觉得他们彼此认识。  
理所当然。艾俄洛斯想到，作为分部的头号领导者当然知道这片地区的所有秘密，而撒加只是这些秘密们的其中之一。  
史昂选了撒加对面的位置，他一边把座椅拉开，一边问道，“另外一个呢？”  
艾俄洛斯有点莫名其妙：会议议程上只列了三个人的名字，而现在房间里已经有三个人了，难道还有另外的人？  
这也说不定，房间里摆了四把椅子。  
“坏掉了，还没来得及做新的。”撒加说，“您知道我不太擅长手工。”  
“那他现在在哪？”  
“在这里。”  
艾俄洛斯一惊。  
史昂说，“把他也叫出来吧。”  
撒加没接下去，反而是看了艾俄洛斯一眼。艾俄洛斯看出他陷入了一个进退两难的局，却还不清楚为什么，只能默不作声的转头看向史昂。  
史昂也注意到了艾俄洛斯的疑惑，他盯着艾俄洛斯看了一会儿，艾俄洛斯心里有点发毛，却只能硬着头皮看回去。  
史昂叹了口气，“好吧。既然这样的话，那我们先来说点别的。比如说这样，我很了解你们两个，但我想你们还不太清楚彼此，先做个自我介绍吧——开诚布公的那种。”  
艾俄洛斯尴尬的笑了笑，显然，他和撒加的情感关系史昂很清楚，这让他感觉有点心虚。  
“那就我先说吧。”艾俄洛斯有点不好意思的看向撒加，“艾俄洛斯，高等猎魔人，日常驻守分部，之前参与了秘密隐藏式监视任务，”他做了个深呼吸，“为了方便接近任务目标而选择用编辑的身份进行伪装。我想你可能早就猜出来了，我并不是什么货真价实的编辑，刚开始接近你也完全是因为任务的原因……当然，除了这点之外，我没什么恶意。”艾俄洛斯声音小了一点。  
撒加看向艾俄洛斯的目光毫无变化。  
他果然早就知道了，艾俄洛斯心不在焉的想着。  
艾俄洛斯说完有一会儿，撒加才慢慢的说道：“撒加，对外身份是小说家，其实我是你秘密监视任务的监视目标。”  
25  
“等下。我没听错吧？”艾俄洛斯被自己呛了一下，身体猛地前倾，“我的监视目标？是你？”  
撒加露出一个标准的礼节性的微笑。这样的笑容在这里显得有点嘲讽，却也证明他所说无误。艾俄洛斯难以置信的扭头去看史昂，史昂对他点了点头，表示肯定。  
“那——那个，古堡里的那个？”艾俄洛斯觉得自己头疼起来，“满身藤条的怪物是什么？它不才是我的监视目标吗？”  
“你应该还记得你监视目标的特点吧，艾俄洛斯？”史昂问道，“高度精神感染性和危险性，善于潜伏于人群之中，了解人类……把任务转交给你的人是怎么说的？”  
“差不多就是这样，导师。”艾俄洛斯干巴巴的说，他搜肠刮肚的回想着当年把任务转交给他的那个猎魔人的说法。  
具备高度精神感染力的目标是绝对不可靠近，甚至如果知道目标是什么都会造成精神感染，是非常危险的存在，所以才会采用这样高度机密又定义异常模糊的方式来进行监视。艾俄洛斯不知道他的监视目标到底是什么东西，但如果他所监控的范围内发生异常，他还是能够在第一时间介入进行处理。  
可是，“一般而言这种任务的监视目标不是什么魔器或者恶魔吗？”艾俄洛斯依然满头雾水，“不过当时交给我任务的人还很明确的告诉了我一点，我的目标住在撒加楼上——”  
艾俄洛斯猛地停了下来。那个怪物实际上并不住在撒加的楼上。  
“你被误导了。”撒加说，“当那个人告诉你你的目标住在我的楼上时，他就已经在误导你。”  
史昂看向撒加，“你早就知道了这件事。”  
“一开始还不太确定。”  
“你没有汇报给我们。”  
“按规矩来说，我什么都不知道。”  
史昂按了按眉心，“那按规矩来说，七天之前你完全不应该出手，假装自己是个普通人。”  
撒加说，“但那个怪物已经知道他的存在了，我躲不掉。再者说，”他顿了顿，“我可以选择保持沉默，但他不会。”  
史昂看了一眼艾俄洛斯对面空出的椅子，长出了一口气，“好吧。那这么说来，”他的表情顿时变得严厉起来，“你是准备到监狱里去过下半辈子了吗？”  
艾俄洛斯目瞪口呆的看着突然剑拔弩张的现场，“等下，史昂导师！”他急忙插了进来，用压抑不住的怪异语调询问，“撒加是人类，这点没错吧？怎么会是我的监视目标？这到底怎么回事？虽然我可能从头到尾都搞错了，但我认识他这么久，从来没在他的公寓里察觉到什么异常，而您知道，我经常去他那边——出于某种原因。”  
艾俄洛斯用力咳嗽了一声，掩盖过自己尴尬的话尾。  
史昂手指夹着笔，用力敲了两下桌面，“撒加，那你就解释一下吧。”  
撒加转头过来面对着艾俄洛斯，“我确实是人类，我的公寓里也没有异常。”  
“那……”  
“有问题的是我楼上。”撒加的眼神闪烁了一下，“其实楼上那间房间也是我的。”  
艾俄洛斯心情复杂，“难怪你说你楼上没有邻居。”  
“如果认真的说的话，其实你的监视目标并不是我，而是他。”撒加看向了自己左手边的空座位。  
“他？”  
“对，亚历士。”撒加说，“我曾向你介绍过。楼上也同样是他的地盘。”  
艾俄洛斯捂住了额头，“那只黑猫布偶？”他又想起自己给布偶开膛破肚的场景，然后紧跟着闪现过撒加一片狼藉的客厅，和两个人长达两个月的冷战。  
“他到底是什么？”艾俄洛斯问。  
“我的圣灵。又或者可以说，”撒加顿了顿，“尚未堕落的邪魔。”


	11. Chapter 11

26  
撒加叹了一口气，他扫了史昂一眼。史昂夹着笔敲击桌面的小动作停了下来，对他无声的做出一个请的姿态。  
艾俄洛斯注意到这两人间的动作，又偏过头看找撒加。  
撒加掀开之前反扣在桌面上的文件夹，从下面摸出来一只剪裁好的纸人，稍微站起来把纸人放在了左手边的空椅子上，然后回到原位坐好。  
“来了。”史昂提醒了一句。  
下一秒，艾俄洛斯感觉整个世界晃动了一下。房间里灯光骤然变暗，窗外不再有明亮的日光顺着百叶窗的缝隙投射进来，而是充斥了一种不祥的晦暗的血红色光芒。如果不是身旁两人镇定自若的坐在原位，艾俄洛斯差点跳起来。房间内一切都仿佛在刚刚的一瞬间经历了数十年岁月变化，所有的摆设布置都开始变得腐朽破败。  
艾俄洛斯看着自己手臂下的桌子龟裂脱皮，墙角屋顶长出黑色斑点，金属之间露出红色锈迹。  
他对面的椅子被一道无形的力量缓慢拉开，一道深色的影子投在了空椅子上，就好像有个人坐在那。  
艾俄洛斯心跳的厉害。  
短短的几秒钟，这间位于猎魔人组织分部中心的会议室就悄然无息的沉入了灵异空间。  
史昂环视四周，最后对撒加说，“看来监狱是关不住你的，难怪你不想把他放出来。”  
撒加对他无害的笑了笑，反而转头对艾俄洛斯说，“这是亚历士的能力之一，他可以把现实世界拉进灵异空间。”  
艾俄洛斯听见有人在他背后冷笑了一声，他刻意忽略掉那个声音说，“令人印象深刻。”难怪会被认为是尚未堕落的邪魔，这种能力完全不是圣灵应该具有的，而且猎魔人基地的空间比别处要稳定得多，能在把这里拉进灵异空间，这可不是一般的邪魔能做到的事。  
至于史昂说的关不住，艾俄洛斯可以表示理解：如果能随时打开一道通往另一空间的大门，简直可以想去就哪里去哪里。  
史昂说，“他的能力比以前更强了，如果他超出你太多……这不是什么好事。”  
撒加点点头。  
“你觉得还有多久他会反噬你？”  
撒加回答道，“也许是下一秒，也许永远都不会。我不知道。”  
“很好，那么古堡这件事就暂时先这样吧。”史昂把目光投向艾俄洛斯，“艾俄洛斯，现在你应该明白自己的任务到底是什么了吧？”  
“监视亚历士不要做坏事？”  
艾俄洛斯再一次听到了从背后传来的细微声音。  
果然，当你凝实深渊的时候，深渊也在凝视着你。提起恶魔的名字也是同理。  
“以及在他彻底变成邪魔之前，杀掉他。”  
艾俄洛斯的目光在撒加和史昂之间徘徊起来，“……那我该怎么做，如果真到了那一天？”  
“你心里不是已经很清楚了么？”  
27  
“今天发生的事可比我预料过的刺激多了。”  
艾俄洛斯把车停在撒加的公寓前，熄了火。  
“你说哪一件？”撒加问他，“关于我的？亚历士的？还是你的任务的？”  
“我以为这是同一件事。”  
撒加点点头，“你这样想也没什么错。”  
两人沉默了一会儿。撒加解开安全带，打开车门，“走吧，我带你去楼上看看。”  
艾俄洛斯跟上撒加，他们通过露天的走廊楼梯上到了二楼。撒加走在前面，一边走一边摸钥匙，一串黄铜钥匙在他的手指间发出清脆的碰撞声，搅得艾俄洛斯心烦意乱。  
今天发生的事情太多了，各种意义上。艾俄洛斯心想着，他可从没预料过这个。  
在过去的七天里，他曾想过很多事，大半关于撒加，想他到底是不是所谓的守护者、他看守的秘密是什么，他们朝地狱追下去撒加要把两个人都捞起来会很辛苦吧，他们在古堡最后那一段算和好了吧，之类的很多事，可艾俄洛斯没想过这个。  
撒加居然是他的任务目标。  
如果知道了这一点后，艾俄洛斯发现一切事情都变的理所当然起来。  
为什么撒加从一开始就猜到了他猎魔人的身份，为什么会和不存在的存在交谈，为什么会知道有怪物在暗处窥伺自己和其他人，为什么有很多秘密不能说，为什么知道鬼屋探险会出事，为什么早有准备——  
艾俄洛斯揉了揉自己的脸。  
“其实……”撒加把钥匙插进了锁眼里，却没有转动，他背对着艾俄洛斯低声说，“你可以考虑放弃任务的，再找个其他的人来做。”  
“……你想让我走？”  
撒加飞快的否认，“不是。”他的手抖了一下，钥匙和锁眼用力撞在了一起。  
艾俄洛斯扬起眉，“那你是怎么想的？这种任务如果换人的话，我这个前任执行者按道理说要被调离这片地区的。”他想起之前自己搞砸的一连串事，又想起撒加其实一直以来都知道自己搞砸了，却不说。艾俄洛斯突然醒悟过来，其实撒加早就想趁此机会逃之夭夭。  
可能一开始艾俄洛斯被误导并不是撒加的本意，但他知情不报也是事实确凿——而就此也透露出了，他恐怕一直以来都不是很服气猎魔人组织对他的处理。  
也对，谁愿意每天活在别人的监视下呢？  
艾俄洛斯叹了口气，“你说过，这是一个机会……”他觉得心口有点闷。  
“我也不可能一直假装什么都不知道，不是么？”撒加忽然转过身来，蓝眼睛从艾俄洛斯的角度看去显得湿漉漉的。  
艾俄洛斯凝视着那双蓝眼睛说，“你可以直接告诉我。”  
“艾俄洛斯，”撒加垂下眼，“所有事都得按着规矩来。”  
艾俄洛斯不知道宽容的底线在哪里，也许每个人得到的底线都不一样，但他至少听得出来刚刚那句话里的讽刺。  
“如果是放在一两百年前，”撒加忽然说，“像我这样觉醒的圣灵本质上是个恶魔的人，早就火刑烧死了。”  
“然后让亚历士吞掉你剩下的灵魂堕落成恶魔么？”  
撒加承认道，“我当时确实这么想过。但今时不同往日，我没有死，他们也暂时不打算杀掉我，所以我们都没有事。”很快，他又说，“也许我现在依旧在这么想，要不然他们就没必要叫人看着我了。”他笑了一下。  
“所以我就更不能走了。”艾俄洛斯凑近了一点，“为了防止你报复世界，我觉得我也得留下来。”  
“然后等未来的哪一天杀死我？”  
艾俄洛斯语滞。  
“阻止圣灵堕落成邪魔的方式只有一个，那就是杀死圣灵的所有者，而且越早越好，越出其不意越好，免得有太多的怨恨反而加速了堕落的过程。”撒加说，“真到了那个时候，我不认为你下得去手。”  
“说不定我做得到。”艾俄洛斯说，“至少，史昂老师认为我做得到。”  
“那好吧。”撒加侧过身，拧动钥匙，“那我就给你看看楼上到底是怎么回事——”  
就在他准备推门而入的那一刻，艾俄洛斯突然拉住他的手臂，往自己这边一带，在对方错愕的眼神下吻了上去。  
这可比在古堡里的时候感觉真实多了，艾俄洛斯心想着，灵魂碰触到另一个灵魂，也只觉得轻飘飘的，他喜欢更实在的一些东西。  
“撒加，我觉得你担心的东西有点多。”艾俄洛斯摸了摸撒加的脸颊，“不过我觉得你最起码先不用担心一件事——我喜欢你。虽然说从头说起来我们是怎么认识彼此的这个起因和经过里有很多地方出了错，但我想，喜欢这种事是没办法假装的吧？”  
“所以只是喜欢就可以了吗？”撒加抓住艾俄洛斯的手腕，没有把他扯开，只是握着，“你不能只靠喜欢来执行任务。”  
艾俄洛斯说，“但我也不可能只靠着责任活下去。”  
“这就是你想做的事？在这两者之间来回跳跃？”  
“我的意思是，责任不会叫我停止喜欢你，而喜欢也不会阻止我履行责任。”  
撒加叹气，“如果继续下去的话，早晚有一天你要做个选择。这样下去是没有结果的。”  
艾俄洛斯看着他，“这就是你想要挑明了说的原因么？”  
“算是吧。”撒加错开视线，“就算没有出之前的事，几个月之前的事……这些东西早晚也会爆发出来。倒不如说现在把话说清楚会更轻松一点。”  
“所以你觉得我知道究竟是怎么回事了之后会变心？”  
“我不是这个意思……”  
“但听上去很像。”  
撒加沉默了一会儿，“那好吧。”  
艾俄洛斯扶了下额头，转过脸，避开撒加的目光，不想让对方看见自己想笑却又笑不出来的表情。  
艾俄洛斯很想问为什么对方会这么想，但其实结果他也知道，因为他们之前的感情是建立在众多隐瞒和秘密之上的。现在秘密消失了，总觉得有些东西要垮下来。  
其实这样的事艾俄洛斯也想过，因为在不久前他还以为自己是隐瞒了很多事情的那个人，忐忑不安，所以预想想象着如果东窗事发了要怎么弥补，现在倒好，他成了那个要选择原不原谅对方的那个人了。  
其实这也挺好的，艾俄洛斯心想着，因为他已经知道答案了。  
于是艾俄洛斯很快就又回过头，用两只手按住撒加的肩膀，努力用郑重的口吻说，“如果说我一点都不在乎这个你肯定不相信，但真的，那些事对我来说没有那么重要。毕竟，爱是一个过程，不是结果。我不在乎到最后有没有结果。”  
“好吧。”撒加无奈的笑了笑，“好吧。”  
艾俄洛斯忍不住弓起手指蹭了蹭他的脸，尤其是脸颊上有红晕的地方。他笑得眯起眼。  
“我们可以进去了吗？”  
“当然。不过进去了之后就别想逃跑了。”  
“你不喜欢我我才会比较想跑。”  
“那我喜欢你呢？”  
“我也喜欢你啊。”  
END  
　　


	12. 万圣节特辑

1

电话拨进来的时候，艾欧里亚尚在梦中，当时是凌晨三点多。  
他的手机设置了免打扰，第一次拨号时手机只有轻微的震动，通话很快请求被转入语音信箱，手机安静下来，屏幕灯光熄灭。但没过两秒钟，手机再度固执的亮了起来。重复的拨号绕过了免打扰，手机顿时铃声大作。  
艾欧里亚睡得很沉，直到手机铃声响了三五遍，隔壁屋的米罗开始拿枕头哐哐的砸墙了之后，他才勉强睁开眼，伸手去摸床头柜上震个不停的手机。  
屏幕上是个陌生的号码。还没等到艾欧里亚触摸到接听键，拨号就中断了，屏幕上显示出六个未接来电。  
很快，来电显示伴着铃声又在屏幕上跳了出来。  
艾欧里亚接通后还没来得及把手机贴上耳朵，听筒里就立即传出来一道男人的声音。  
“是艾欧里亚吗？”男人声音后是嘈杂的背景音，艾欧里亚迷糊着没听太好，对方又飞快的重复了一遍：“艾欧里亚？艾俄洛斯的兄弟？”  
“我是。”  
对方松了一口气，但声音并没有变得缓和，而是更加紧张，“你好，我是修罗，是艾俄洛斯的……同事。”  
艾欧里亚打了个激灵，睁大眼，“我哥哥出事了吗？”  
“对，是的。非常抱歉这时候打扰你。艾俄洛斯出事了。你最好能马上来一趟，我现在正在……”  
“我马上去拿笔！”  
艾欧里亚翻身下床，却被身上缠的薄被子绊了一下，一跟头栽下了床，发出好大“咚”的一响，把电话对面的人也吓了一跳。艾欧里亚连声说没事，打滚爬了起来，打开台灯，翻出纸笔抄下一个地址，和修罗说自己马上就到。  
电话挂断后，艾欧里亚随便抓了两件衣服套上，把抄了地址的笔记撕下来塞进外衣口袋里，他刚转身想出门，卧室的门就从外面被打开。  
米罗的眼睛在灯光下发亮，“出什么事了？我陪你去！”  
下一刻，两个刚刚从床上跳下来的年轻人，转眼又跳上车，前往距离公寓一个小时车程之外的城镇医院。

2

“……我和他是同事。考古队的。  
”……今晚在一起加班看资料，没喝酒……他最近好像出了些问题，具体哪方面？感情吧？不知道，没问过……  
“……没发生别的事……太晚了我劝他去睡觉，聊了会儿天……哦，我还推荐他了些维生素之类的安神的东西……药物？对，我自己偶尔会吃。工作原因，安眠药之类的……他就进房间了……没注意，我也睡了……然后就被叫到这来。”

做完笔录后，修罗就从急救室前离开，他去了医院大厅。他拿出手机看了一眼时间，现在已经是四点来钟。因为缺乏睡眠的缘故他感觉身心俱疲，但同伴出事的坏消息又叫他肾上腺激素分泌过度，他快被这种亢奋纠结的情绪撕成两半，只能无意识的在大厅里面踱起步来。  
一道凌乱而急促的脚步声惊醒了修罗，他扭头一看，两个衣衫不整的年轻男子风风火火冲进了大厅，直奔着前台而去。为首的短头发的人看着眼熟，当这人气喘吁吁的问起艾俄洛斯的名字之后，修罗才认出这个是艾欧里亚。艾俄洛斯曾给他看过他们兄弟的合照，照片上的艾欧里亚要看上去更年轻一点。  
“艾欧里亚？”  
修罗追上去。  
“我是修罗！”  
对方转过身，一把抓住他，“是我！”急切的问，“我哥哥怎么样？”  
修罗把先前从医生那里听来的半懂不懂的词汇倒给艾欧里亚，对着那张茫然又紧张的脸，笨拙的安抚道，“……人没事。没事的。”  
“那太好了。”旁边有声音插进来。  
修罗转过头，艾欧里亚立即向他介绍，“这是我室友，米罗。”  
“你好。”  
米罗手上拿了两条毛巾，递给艾欧里亚，“你先擦擦。”然后再和修罗握了握手，“你好，我是米罗，麻烦你了。”  
“没。”修罗这才注意到这两个人身上头发都是湿淋淋的，便随口问，“外面还在下雨吗？”  
“对。还很大。”  
修罗看向艾欧里亚，有点艰难的说，“警方说……可能是下雨山路太滑，导致的车祸……但还没有定论。”  
艾欧里亚深吸了口气，“我想先去见哥哥。”  
“哦，好，这边走。”

3

艾欧里亚还没来得及多问医生两句话，就又被警察叫走去回答问题。  
待他再从警察那边逃脱后，之前焦虑和不安催发出的能量已经消耗殆尽，他疲惫的走向坐在医院走廊长椅上的米罗，并挨着他身边重重的坐下。  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
米罗把一杯热咖啡递给艾欧里亚。  
艾欧里亚茫然的盯了他一会儿，才小声道谢接了过来。  
过了一会儿，艾欧里亚说，“医生说情况暂时稳定下来了，但……还得再观察。也不知道什么时候会醒。”  
米罗想起隔着玻璃窗看见的缠在对方兄长脑袋上厚厚的白纱，不禁点了点头。  
“……车祸啊。大概就是这样。我也不知道，他们已经给爸爸妈妈打电话了。一会儿先回去一趟，我要给老师发邮件请假。还有。”  
艾欧里亚抿了抿唇。“拿钥匙去哥哥那里。他们说要收拾一些东西。”说完，艾欧里亚甩了甩头，振作起来，“走吧，我们回去吧。”

两人走出医院时，雨还在下。艾欧里亚抬头看了看阴沉的天空，不发一言，很快低下头，和米罗一起开车回公寓。  
艾欧里亚本想直接去艾俄洛斯的公寓拿东西，却被米罗先赶着去洗了个澡，吃一点东西。等两个人都收拾整齐，也把学校的事情处理好，再一起驱车前往艾俄洛斯住的地方。

艾俄洛斯常住的地方是间单人公寓。屋里装修和摆设都透着点古典气息，和米罗从艾欧里亚那里听说过的艾俄洛斯的气质有点不相称。艾欧里亚一进公寓就直奔主题，跑到卧室和盥洗室去找东西，米罗作为第一次来这的客人也帮不上什么忙，只能在客厅里到处转悠。  
客厅贴墙摆着书架，靠左的方向摆满了各色厚重的书籍，靠右边则是一些稀奇古怪的装饰品。米罗凑近了一瞧，书脊上烫金的书名大多都很晦涩，偶尔几个认出来的和历史和宗教很有关系，他本人对神学不是很懂，但有了目标之后再去看，米罗又发现这房间里处处都带有或醒目，或隐晦的宗教符号。除了摆在茶几上的一摞书。  
米罗走过去翻开一本，书皮上写的推荐语里明确标明了这是本恐怖小说。他再往下看了两本，也全是一个类型，连作者都是同一个人。其中一本书里还夹了一张照片，被他不小心抖了出来。  
是张合照。其中一人和艾欧里亚很像，笑得阳光灿烂，应当就是艾俄洛斯，另一个人则收敛很多，气质更加温和。两个人很亲密的贴在一起——看起来不太像朋友的那种亲密，而是更亲密一点。  
艾欧里亚拎着一个包从卧室里钻出来，对米罗招手。  
“我收好了，走吧！”

4

艾欧里亚和米罗拿了东西又去了一趟医院。他们没得到什么好消息，也没有什么坏消息，就准备在病房外呆了一会儿。  
没过多久，护士领了一个人来。两人起先谁都没注意到那个人，他们都在想各自的心事。等护士和对方停在艾俄洛斯的病房前，他们俩才齐齐抬起头。  
因为还没脱离观察期，护士不能叫人进入到病房里去，所有人都只能在外面看看。  
护士稍微说了一下情况后，就先行离开，走廊里一下就只剩下三个人。  
艾欧里亚先站起来，他觉得这人很面熟，却一时记不起，“你好，你是……”  
“我是撒加。”外来者说道。  
米罗则一下认出他就是和艾俄洛斯合照的那个人。  
“我是小说家，艾俄洛斯是我的编辑。”撒加向艾欧里亚伸出手，“你是艾欧里亚吧？我听他提起过你。很抱歉发生了这种事。”  
艾欧里亚抓着撒加的手匆忙的握了两下就松开，“哦，谢谢。没关系。我哥哥以前也提到过你的。”他恍然说道，“谢谢你来看他。”  
见艾欧里亚认出自己，撒加的表情放松了一些，他把手里的花交给艾欧里亚，“这是我应该做的。”他脸上浮出一个小小的微笑，但很快又像泡沫一样消失了，只剩下忧郁的神情。  
他垂下眼睛问，“你知道昨晚的车祸是怎么一回事吗？”  
“还在调查……”艾欧里亚老实的说，“不过多半是因为雨天路滑。警察说的。”  
“这样么？”  
撒加附和了一声。米罗注意到撒加说话时眼神向旁边偏移了一下，他的心提了起来。  
可能是直觉，也可能是之前这个男人和艾俄洛斯的合照给米罗留下的过于深刻的印象，但艾欧里亚却对此人全然不知，这叫米罗总觉得撒加在隐瞒什么。  
他和艾俄洛斯不仅仅是简单的同事关系吧？米罗心想着，他没有插入撒加和艾欧里亚的谈话，这两人也没聊多久，撒加给艾欧里亚留了一个号码，叫他如果有新情况就给自己打电话后，转身离开。

5

从医院出来，艾欧里亚和米罗去了报废车辆处理中心，为被艾俄洛斯撞烂的那辆车办手续。  
艾俄洛斯开了有四五年的那辆车在昨夜的车祸里被摔得不成样子。艾欧里亚站在破烂的车身前，庆幸着哥哥还能活下来真是有神保佑。米罗绕着车走了两圈，还试着钻到里面去看看。  
“完全报废了啊。”米罗感慨道。  
“对，什么都回收不了。”工作人员跟着说，“完全烂了。”

6  
下午时，艾欧里亚又被一同电话叫到了警察局。  
“不是说，是车祸吗？”艾欧里亚心生疑窦。  
坐在长桌另一面的警察安抚了两句，“只是一些小问题。”  
“那好吧。”  
“你和艾俄洛斯平常联系紧密吗？”  
“虽然住的不是特别远，却只是偶尔会打电话，不怎么见面。”艾欧里亚摸了摸脖子，沮丧的说，“我以前真应该多去看看他。”  
“那他有没有向你提到过这个人。”警察在桌上放了一张照片。  
“撒加？”艾欧里亚惊讶道，“我早上才见过他。在医院，他来看望我哥。”  
“你认识他？”  
“他是我哥负责的作者。”艾欧里亚的目光从照片移到警察脸上，皱起眉，“这人有什么问题吗？”  
“艾俄洛斯在驶向山路之前，曾经在他的公寓楼附近停留。”警察问，“你有多了解这个人？”  
“抱歉。”艾欧里亚摇了摇头，“除了早上在医院见了一面之外，我对他一无所知。”

从审讯室里出来后，艾欧里亚面色沉重，他脑子里转着警察问他的关于撒加和艾俄洛斯的事，想不明白这两人之间除了同事关系之外，还能有什么联系。  
米罗迎了上来，他的脸色也不算太好，“怎么样？没事吧？”  
“没事没事。”艾欧里亚下意识应和道。两个人肩并着肩朝通道走去。  
下楼梯时，米罗忽然说，“艾欧里亚，我有件事想不明白，我也去稍微问了一下……”  
“嘘！”  
艾欧里亚一把抓住了米罗的胳膊，吓了米罗一跳，他立即噤声。  
艾欧里亚站在楼梯上不动，他的目光透过楼梯的栏杆缝隙，直勾勾的盯着一处瞅。  
米罗上下张望了一番，确认暂时没人盯着他们，便悄声问，“怎么了？”  
艾欧里亚指给他看，小声说，“撒加。”  
米罗压低了点身子，才看清楚了下一层楼的边缘处，站在楼梯口的撒加。  
他为什么也在警察局？米罗想不明白，但艾欧里亚却知道这人很可能和艾俄洛斯的车祸有点关系。  
从时间上来看，艾俄洛斯本来在修罗家中加班过夜，后半夜不知为何忽然从修罗家离开，驱车前往了远在城市另一边的郊区的撒加的公寓附近，在那停留了片刻后，才开上了环山公路，那之后，就出事了。  
哥哥为什么要在三更半夜的时候去撒加那里？如果只是简单的编辑和小说家的关系，不会叫人深夜去见面吧？

撒加并没有注意到楼上有人在偷窥他。他在楼梯口稍微站了会儿，似乎在和什么人对话，很快，他就转身下楼。  
艾欧里亚对米罗做了个“小心”的手势，拉上他小心翼翼的吊在了撒加后面。米罗虽然不明所以，却只能尽量配合着艾欧里亚的行动。  
这可是在警察局！米罗在心里尖叫了一声。好在通往侧门停车场的楼梯没什么人经过，要不然他们两个一准被人拦下质问到底在做什么。  
他们两人的运气很好，一直跟到撒加要出大楼，都没有发现他们俩。但在大楼出口处，撒加突然停了下来。  
艾欧里亚和米罗也飞快的掩藏起来，小心的从盘旋而上的楼梯的缝隙里窥伺着撒加的行动。  
“是我。”撒加一边说，一边推门而出。  
看来他刚刚是在接电话。  
艾欧里亚和米罗再度跟上，他们轻柔的推开门，又轻柔的合上门，就怕因为大门开启闭合的声音而露陷。这样过分谨慎的举动叫他们落后了撒加很远。艾欧里亚注意到撒加并没有走入停车场，而是一边听电话一边朝着大楼拐角走去，于是便蹑手蹑脚的跟上。  
“……抱歉，我听不懂您在说什么。我来这只是因为工作上的事……”  
撒加走入大楼后偏僻安静的小巷。艾欧里亚和米罗不敢再靠近，只能躲在墙角后探头探脑的朝里面看，却只能看见在原地踱步的撒加和他身后远处的如同小房子般大小的垃圾箱，把小巷从中央截断。  
“……我什么都没做……好吧，如果这么说实在叫人难以置信的话，但事实确实如此，我没什么好解释的……再会。”  
撒加的脚步声停下来。艾欧里亚和米罗的心却提了起来。他们听见小巷里传来一声若有似无的叹气声。  
米罗用眼神示意艾欧里亚：我们得走了！  
艾欧里亚却一动不动，害的米罗也不敢乱动。  
小巷里忽然又传出了声音。  
“是你做的吗？”撒加问道。脚步声再次响起来，却越来越远。他朝着巷子深处走去了，声音因为距离拉长而变得模糊起来，“不是？最好别是……”  
艾欧里亚用力去听，这时，他感觉有人戳了戳自己的胳膊，他有点烦躁的转过头，却发现米罗苦兮兮的瞅着他，手指朝旁边指了指。  
艾欧里亚的目光挪过去。  
修罗不知何时来到了两人身旁，面色不善的瞪着他们。

7

“你们在玩火。”  
咖啡店的服务员拿走点单后，修罗毫不客气的斥责他们。  
“你们不知道那个男人有多危险！”  
“他不就是个作家吗？”艾欧里亚下意识的反驳道。  
“他可不仅仅是作家。”  
“那还能是什么？”  
米罗则瞪大眼，瞅着他们。  
修罗语塞，他头疼般的揉了揉眉心，闭紧了嘴。  
艾欧里亚醒悟过来，“难道说我哥的车祸真的和他有关系？”  
修罗长长的叹了口气，“我不知道。”  
“那你……”  
“我唯一知道的是。”修罗重复道，“那个男人非常危险。不是你们能想象得到的那种程度的——危险。”  
艾欧里亚和米罗互相瞅了瞅，然后用困惑和怀疑的眼神瞪着修罗。  
米罗开始想起艾俄洛斯家中品种繁多，内涵隐晦的神学符号和厚重读物，还有他内心中一个不祥的猜测。  
“你们以后离他远点。”修罗干巴巴的说，“尽量别单独和他接触。如果他有事找你们的话。”他拿出一张名片，“先打电话给我。”  
说罢，修罗站了起来。  
“等下。”米罗连忙站起叫住他，“我还有一个问题。请问。”他咽了口吐沫，“你知道车祸发生之后，是谁叫的救护车吗？”  
修罗盯了米罗一会儿，“你注意到了吗？”他试图挤出一个微笑，却失败了，这让他原本严肃的表情看起来有些古怪，“别多想。就是这样。”  
米罗啪嗒一下坐回了座位上，脸都白了。  
艾欧里亚被他的模样吓了一跳，也来不及去关注修罗，转而抓住米罗的肩膀，使劲晃晃他。  
“你怎么了？怎么突然想到这个事？”  
“你不觉得奇怪吗？”米罗转头盯着艾欧里亚看，手脚比划起来，“深更半夜，凌晨三点，大雨瓢泼，荒郊野外的盘山公路上，出了一场车祸！”  
米罗尽力压低自己的声音，“你就不觉的奇怪还有谁会在那个时间经过那个地方？是谁帮艾俄洛斯叫了救护车？”  
艾欧里亚干巴巴的说，“我听说，说是车载电脑的自动报警装置。”  
“开什么玩笑？你不一起去看过了吗？那辆车被撞得稀碎，哪来的自动报警装置还在工作？”  
艾欧里亚闭上嘴。  
米罗继续念叨，“我还特意去警察局问了报警的号码，说要感谢对方，就弄到了号码。我拨出去试过——”  
“……是什么？”  
“是空号。艾欧里亚，那是个空号。”

8

“空号？那又怎么样？”  
艾欧里亚愣住了，他不太明白米罗在说些什么，但也感觉到有什么东西隐隐的不妥，他的声音低下去，小声的辩解，“也许报警的人用了设置了不显示来电号码的手机打电话呢……”  
“艾欧里亚！那可是警察局接的电话！你觉得警察会查不到一个报警电话的真实来源？”  
艾欧里亚的肩膀被米罗用力捏了一下，他被同伴此刻瞪大的眼睛和惊慌的神情吓了一跳，所有的话都堵在了喉咙里，身体也僵直不敢动弹，把所有的主动权都交给了米罗。  
米罗见他还是一副直愣愣的不明所以的模样，只能大声叹了一口气，也不多做解释，也不等服务员为他们递上咖啡，直接结了账就拉着艾欧里亚跑回车上。  
艾欧里亚见米罗神色诡异，心里更加惴惴不安，他开始有点后悔把米罗拉进这些事来。艾俄洛斯的车祸现在看起来并不是一场令人痛心的意外事故，而是人工制造的灾难。他迷迷糊糊的想着，修罗和撒加的脸在他的脑海里频繁的闪现，最后定格在某次圣诞节时艾俄洛斯模糊的笑容上，艾欧里亚记得那时他在念些什么：  
“……地是空虚混沌，渊面黑暗；神的灵运行在水面上……”  
哥哥，我会找到真相的。艾欧里亚在心里默念，尽管他不清楚这句话里掺杂了多少的愧疚和罪恶感。  
米罗点火发车驶出了停车场，开去的方向却不是艾欧里亚所熟悉的，艾欧里亚连忙问道，“我们要去哪？”  
“一个能解答所有问题的地方。”

9  
艾俄洛斯的公寓还是他们早晨离去时的模样。  
因为米罗诡异的表现，艾欧里亚头一次用审慎的目光观察这间看似平常的单身公寓，但他却没能发现任何不同寻常的地方。这房间布置的太叫他熟悉了。在老家，哥哥的房间就是类似于这样的，甚至说，整套别墅的布局摆设都很古雅，有着一种脱离了现代时空的超然别致。  
米罗从艾欧里亚的身边钻过去，直奔客厅中央的茶几，他快速的翻阅起搁在上面的一摞恐怖小说。艾欧里亚听见书页哗啦啦翻动的声响，凑了过去。  
“瞧这个。”米罗找到了先前看见的那张照片，塞给艾欧里亚，“你之前见过这个吗？”  
“哥哥和撒加的合照？”艾欧里亚愣了下，“确实没见过，但他也曾经和我提起过撒加，还给我看过照片……”他努力回想着，“要不，我怎么在医院认出撒加来？”  
“那是当然了。”米罗没好气的说，“你再好好看看。”  
“哦，好的。可是米罗，”艾欧里亚拧起眉头，“这个和空号什么的没关系吧？”  
“怎么没关系？”米罗把书摞搁在茶几上，伸开两臂上下比划起来，“艾欧里亚，你看东西不能只关注一个点，你要往更远的地方看，要看见更大的世界……然后你就会发现，”他压低了声音，“这个世界上没有巧合。”  
“你是说撒加和我哥的车祸有关系？”艾欧里亚已经不知道自己该相信什么了，他身边每个人都有一个不太一样的说法。  
“不知道。”米罗苦笑，“我可什么都不知道。”  
“那你在说些什么？”  
“我的意思是，有些事不会凭空发生，然后被联系在一起。”米罗说，“好啦，你没看出这照片有什么问题吗？”  
“……还没有。”艾欧里亚苦恼的说。  
“你不觉得艾俄洛斯和撒加显得，呃，有点暧昧？”  
“你胡说些什么？”艾欧里亚耿直的说，“我们不也拍过合照么？这有什么？”

10

一道叮铃的短信提示音打断了米罗和艾欧里亚的大眼瞪小眼。  
米罗推了艾欧里亚一把，把这个无药可救的男人扫到了一旁，自己掏出手机看了一眼。  
“什么事？”艾欧里亚问他。  
米罗回答：“卡妙问我们万圣节的服装准备好了么？”  
“万圣节？”艾欧里亚想了想，“好像就是后天吧？”  
米罗心事重重的说，“对，之前还说要一起换装去游行……我们都快把这事忘干净了。”  
艾欧里亚语带歉意，“那你打算怎么回复他？”  
“我就说——”米罗按起手机来，他忽然说，“艾俄洛斯还没脱离危险期吧？你不要去医院看他吗？”  
“对对，确实是。”艾欧里亚的神情低落下来，“按理说现在应该已经醒了的，都一整天了……我猜我不能和你们去游行了。”  
“好啦，哪有那么久？说不定到晚上你哥就醒了呢。要是你哥哥这俩天就醒过来，没什么事，我们就去游行和派对上好好嗨一下。”米罗安慰他，“要是没有，我们就去医院等着，毕竟只是一个装神弄鬼的节日——”他突然噤了声，脸色也变得不好。  
艾欧里亚紧张地问，“怎么了？你是不是想到什么？”他追问，“和我哥有关的？”  
米罗收起手机，“好吧，确实是。艾俄洛斯这事我觉得不简单，很可能是一般人管不了的。”米罗停顿了一下，“你可要做好心理准备。我确实想到了一些……有的没的，不太合适的东西。”  
“你尽管说就是。”艾欧里亚说。  
米罗犹豫的看了他一眼，他不想把整件事说的那么诡异，但这件事就是这样诡异。米罗尽量用符合逻辑的话去描述他自己的想法，他知道这不仅是为了艾欧里亚着想，也是为了他自己。  
他理了理思路：“先不提别的，就说空号这件事就很诡异。这不是接到报警的时候就没有查到号码，而是有号码记录在案，我们后面再打过去的时候就变成了空号。这说明了什么？如果这个号码不是一开始就是个假号码，那就是用这个号码的人，在报完警了之后就把号码注销掉了。你觉得谁会费心把自己的号码注销掉？仅仅是因为报了一次警？或者谁会为了在紧急时刻救人做好事要特意掩藏自己的电话号码？”  
艾欧里亚呼吸急促起来，“难道报警的人就是凶手！”他瞪大眼，“你之前也说过这个报警的人出现的时机太凑巧了，简直就是我哥前脚出事他后脚就打电话，还故意注销掉号码，那家伙从一开始就跟在我哥后边吧，要不然不会这么凑巧——”  
米罗抓住他的胳膊，点头说，“就是这样，太巧了，世界上总没那么巧的事。”但他没有提如果真的有人从一开始就跟在艾俄洛斯身后盯着他、陷害他，那警察为什么没有查到一丝一毫的线索，就把这事归为普通的车祸了？  
如果这是一场阴谋，米罗在心里劝说自己，不留下任何线索也很正常，敌人是有备而来，与他们不同。  
可仅仅是这样的话，却不能让米罗的心完全安定下来，就像有个声音在他心底里喃喃自语，说，不是这样的，不是这样的。  
艾欧里亚绷紧了身体，猛地说道，“那我哥现在岂不是很危险？”  
“应该没有。”米罗按住艾欧里亚，“我想不管这事是谁做的，那个人一定还没想让艾俄洛斯死，要不然他还报警做什么？如果急救车和警察没及时赶去救援，你哥失血过多也死了，那岂不是正好合他们的意？”  
艾欧里亚冷静下来，“这么说也对。”但他的表情依然是咬牙切齿，“那这个家伙究竟想做什么？”  
米罗认真的说，“我认为这是警告。”

11

“警告？”  
艾欧里亚感觉自己脑子变成了一团浆糊，有很多他不理解的、曾经离他太远的东西飞速向他冲过来，把他原有的世界砸的七零八碎，或者说，他发现自己从前都只活着一团虚幻当中。  
“警告我哥什么？”艾欧里亚有点想笑，却笑不出来，“这又不是特工枪战片，我哥又不是捍卫国家机密、成天飞来飞去的特工，能有什么人想要这么陷害他，警告他？他又不欠别人钱。”  
米罗说，“那你觉得那个叫修罗的家伙突然冒出头来警告你远离另外一个男人就很正常？”  
艾欧里亚讪讪说，“可能就是我们的跟踪太蹩脚，不小心被发修罗发现了。”  
“那你觉得修罗这么说话就是为你好？”米罗反问道，“同样都是你哥的同事，你怎么就愿意相信修罗而不是撒加？话说回来，你怎么就突然跟踪起撒加来了？”  
“那是因为我哥在出车祸之前特意去了撒加那边一趟，”艾欧里亚生气的说，“但他来医院的时候却对这件事只字未提！这事明显和他有关系。再说了，”他低声迟疑道，“修罗不是说他很危险，不是个简单的作家么？”  
米罗有点恨铁不成钢，“那反过来说知道撒加很危险的修罗也一样很不简单？要不他怎么就知道的这么多？”  
“他是我哥哥的同事。”艾欧里亚说，“还是他告诉我我哥出事了。他本来可以什么都不说。”  
“那你哥还是撒加的编辑呢，”米罗说，“撒加白天拿着花还去医院看望艾俄洛斯，没见过凶手自投罗网的吧？你对你哥身边的人到底了解多少？”  
艾欧里亚顿时变得失落，他发现自己竟然对兄长的一切都如此的一无所知。  
米罗安慰他说，“好了，说不定事情也不是像我们想的这么复杂，修罗和撒加非得是对立的双方，要不然艾俄洛斯也不会同时认识他们两个人，还每个都相处了很长时间，你哥只是没把所有的事都告诉你……也说不定之前他不认为这是什么问题……你现在只需要好好休息一下，等艾俄洛斯过俩天醒过来了，就真相大白了。”

12

艾欧里亚失魂落魄的走到沙发前坐下，也不知道听没听进去米罗的一番话，闷闷不乐的在一旁用手拄着下巴发呆。  
米罗不想去打扰他，就跑到厨房里找喝的。艾俄洛斯和艾欧里亚放东西的习惯差不多，米罗很快就从冰箱里翻出俩听汽水来。他把其中一罐打开放在了艾欧里亚面前的茶几上，自己则拿着另一罐坐在另一侧的单人沙发上。  
过了半晌，艾欧里亚说，“米罗，你是不是察觉到了什么？”  
米罗一愣，“你指什么？”  
艾欧里亚忖度着说，“我总觉得你最开始想和我说的，不是这些话，是别的什么。”  
米罗眼睛一转，“那还能是什么啊？”  
“你不觉得我们刚刚说的推断都很扯淡吗？”艾欧里亚认真的说，“搞的我哥好像真的是什么特工一样，非常不靠谱，说的就像是有人在追杀他一样。”  
“但这都符合逻辑。”  
艾欧里亚撇撇嘴，“算了吧，才不是这个。你还拿不拿我当朋友？”他盯着米罗说，“你分明是猜到什么不想告诉我，或者你其实跟修罗一样，都想让我别管我哥的事，你刚才话里话外都是这个意思，现在我哥经历的事我管不了。”  
米罗叹气，“你本来就管不了。”  
艾欧里亚压抑着怒气说，“但现在躺在医院里生死未卜的人是我的兄长！我得为他做些什么！”  
米罗犹豫着说，“好好活着？”  
“米罗！”  
“好，好，”米罗打了休战的手势，“我觉得吧，你哥能同时担任考古队队员和恐怖小说编辑这两个完全挨不着边的身份就挺叫人怀疑的。当然我不是说他是什么见鬼的特工，但你不觉得这真的挺奇怪的？”米罗看向贴着墙的大书柜，以及上面摆的满满当当的各色书籍，“话说回来，艾俄洛斯对神秘学很感兴趣吗？”  
艾欧里亚抬头看了一眼那些书，闷闷地说，“算是吧？他看书看得挺多的。可我不觉得我哥的工作有什么好奇怪的，不管是哪份工作他都有足够的证据证明他确实是在干这个，不管是考古还是编辑什么的。”  
“所以这就很奇怪了。”米罗喃喃说。  
艾欧里亚看着他，诚恳的问，“你到底发现了什么？”他停顿了片刻，迟疑道，“从咖啡厅出来的时候，你就说，我哥哥这里是能解答所有问题的地方……你为什么要这么说？”  
“因为这些书啊，艾欧里亚。”米罗不确定的说，“你看看你周围，全都是些神秘学的符号啊，图书啊，摆设……你就一点都没想到过那种可能吗？”  
“哪种？”艾欧里亚满头雾水的问。  
米罗一脸惨淡，“你问我最开始的时候我想到了什么，我想到了一个很可怕的可能，和我之前给你的解释完全不同，而且一点逻辑不都讲。这完全是灵光一现。”他脸色发白，“我不觉得你会喜欢这种可能性。”  
艾欧里亚闭紧了嘴，他被米罗身上散发出的恐慌所感染了，只能愣愣的盯着他看，插不进话去。  
米罗说话声被压得很低，眼睛四处的看，像是怕惊醒什么。  
他说，“我觉得，你哥车祸这事里，有鬼。是货真价实的那个鬼。”

13

“……你开什么玩笑？”  
艾欧里亚想大声的反驳米罗的话，但他的声音却干涩嘶哑，音量小到似乎是在自己的喉咙徘徊。  
这时正值午后，外面阳光灿烂。客厅窗户的百叶窗半遮半掩，阳光穿过扇叶在客厅里投下一道一道狭长的光斑。客厅里很是明亮，却同时叫人感觉到了寒冷。  
已经是深秋了。艾欧里亚突然意识到，艾俄洛斯的公寓却没有开暖气，这间客厅就像是一间停尸房，亮堂，还有冰冷。  
他不知道自己在想些什么，只能转头把注意力洒向其他的东西。出乎意料的，艾欧里亚以前从没在意过艾俄洛斯客厅里种种摆设意味着什么，但现在他却清晰的发现几乎所有的东西都直接或间接的和神秘学的符号所挂钩。这座小公寓简直就是神秘学符号堆积出来的。  
正巧，厨房吧台上的座机响了起来，拯救了这里即将触底的气氛。  
艾欧里亚跳起来跑着去接电话。  
他拿起听筒的时候松了一口气，“你好？这里是艾俄洛斯家。”  
但听筒另一边传来的知性女音却一下子把他打入深渊。  
“不不不——我是艾欧里亚，他弟弟，您不知道他出车祸的事吗？我以为——”  
米罗的脑袋猛地抬起来，他听出艾欧里亚故作镇定的声音里的慌乱。  
艾欧里亚开始用结巴的语句向电话另一边的人解释起艾俄洛斯的车祸来，他说了有几分钟，才好不容易挂断了电话。  
艾欧里亚转过身把全部体重靠在了身后的吧台上，他的神色里有沉思、慌张、和大量的难以置信，这些情绪在他脸上混杂出复杂难认的表情。  
米罗站起来走过去，问他，“出什么事了？”  
他忽然觉得好笑，这俩天来，他觉得自己快要被这句话给包围了。  
——出什么事了？出什么事了？出什么事了？  
每一句关切的问候下都埋藏着对未知事物深邃黑暗的恐惧。  
艾欧里亚抿了抿唇说，“是出版社来的电话，问我哥的事。他们想问关于撒加那边的书稿，我哥哥审核的怎么样了？他们还不知道我哥出车祸的事。如果是这样——”他停顿了片刻。  
米罗心口划过一丝冷意。  
艾欧里亚茫然地问：“那撒加是怎么知道我哥出事的？”

14

“从警察那里知道的？”米罗干巴巴的说。  
艾欧里亚说，“你知道这不可能。”  
米罗点头，“对，确实不可能，但谁知道这是怎么回事。”  
“你说的太对了，我们什么都不知道。”艾欧里亚说，“我们什么都不清楚，连自己在对付些什么都不知道。”  
米罗不安的看着他，“你想做什么？”  
“我不想坐以待毙，米罗。”艾欧里亚神色变得坚定起来，“我得行动起来。”  
“可是，艾欧里亚，你要知道其实等艾俄洛斯醒过来之后，就会什么事都没有……”米罗忐忑不安的说。  
艾欧里亚怔怔的说，“但我有一种预感，如果我不做点什么的话……”他用力摇了摇头，把不祥的预兆甩出自己的脑海。  
他试着回忆起和艾俄洛斯相处的片段。奇异的，他想不起成年之后兄长的模样，却更多是少年、甚至更加年幼时代，兄长被光照得模糊的身影，和老宅子里常年播放的赞美诗。  
“不管怎样，你会帮我吗，米罗？”  
“废话。”米罗说，“你打算怎么办？我得先说，修罗那边估计是行不通的，要不然他早就把所有事直截了当的说明白……”  
“我知道。”艾欧里亚点点头，“我不会去找他。”  
“那你还能去找谁？”  
“去找撒加。”  
“撒加很危险。”米罗警告他，“弄不好会出事。”  
“对，但是他看起来和我哥更亲密一些。”  
艾欧里亚拿起艾俄洛斯和撒加的合照，盯着照片看着。  
“私人关系的那一种。”

15

第二天，艾欧里亚，米罗和撒加约好在一家咖啡厅见面。  
艾欧里亚和米罗先到，撒加来晚了一些，侍者端上咖啡的时候，三人寒暄了几句后又聊了一些关于车祸和艾俄洛斯的事，这些话里绝大部分都是些无关痛痒的安慰，但因为说这些话的人很擅长交谈，也就不显得那么虚假了。  
率先打破这局面的并不是艾欧里亚和米罗，而是撒加。  
“话说回来，你们两人特意来找我，大概是发生了什么事吧？”  
撒加捧着咖啡杯，渺渺升起的热气让他的神情看起来有点模糊。  
艾欧里亚犹豫了一下，决定把昨天被叫到警察局的事坦白相告，但暂且隐去了他后来跟踪撒加的部分。  
撒加把杯子放回桌面，但还用两只手虚笼着，说，“我也因为这件事被询问过，也是那时候才知道艾俄洛斯曾经在我家附近逗留了一小会儿，但他并没有来找我，可能只是在附近转悠了一圈又走了。”  
“那你知道我哥为什么回去找你吗？”  
“其实他会跑来我这，我也很惊讶。”撒加说，“他有一段时间没来过这边，我也不觉得有什么事情非要三更半夜来谈。”  
艾欧里亚直白的说，“可我哥半夜三更去找你，这总不是巧合吧？”  
撒加笑笑，“那天我的确没有和艾俄洛斯见过面，他过来之前也没有通知过我。我总不至于会在这一点上对警察说谎。”  
“但你知道些关于车祸的事。”艾欧里亚盯着撒加说。  
“车祸只是一场意外。”  
“我可不这么认为。”  
“所以呢？”  
常人突然被人质疑时总会有些不自然的表现，紧张也好，好笑也罢，但这些情绪艾欧里亚都没从撒加身上看到，这个人很自然的放松坐在他的位置上，眼神也一如平常的温和的落在自己身上，这样闲适的姿态怎么看怎么显得诡异：就像撒加早就知道自己会这么问。  
他知道自己迟早回来找他。  
可这不对。  
艾欧里亚警惕起来，“昨天出版社的人给我哥打电话，正好被我赶上，那边的人压根不知道我哥出车祸的事。要不是在出版社工作的人通知你，你是怎么知道的？”  
“从他朋友那。”  
艾俄洛斯似乎从来不向艾欧里亚提起自己的业余和社交，这个男人在自己弟弟的心中形象总是模糊一片的。艾欧里亚心中一凛，但他却没从面上暴露出自己对兄长的毫不了解，继续强硬道，“但我哥的朋友却警告我说你很危险，我不觉得是他们告诉你的。”  
撒加温和的说，“那他们有没有告诉你我为什么很危险？”  
艾欧里亚闭紧了嘴，这个问题正好戳中他的死穴。  
米罗连忙打岔说，“我们只是想知道事情真相。艾俄洛斯的朋友不愿意告诉我们，你总能和我们说几句吧？”  
撒加无奈的说，“我自己都不清楚的事，怎么告诉你们？”  
艾欧里亚抿了抿唇，又问，“那为什么他们会认为你很危险？”  
撒加笑笑，“大概是因为他们和你们一样，都觉得我和这场车祸有关系。”  
米罗下意识问，“真的吗？”  
撒加没再回答他，气氛变得低迷，米罗和艾欧里亚硬挺挺的坐在原位上，瞪着桌对面的人。  
半晌，艾欧里亚谨慎的说，“我昨天在警察局跟了你一段，我听见你和别人讲电话，提到我哥车祸的事。我不知道你到底在和谁联系，但我的的确确听见了你向另一个人询问车祸的事是不是这个人做的。这样就足以证明车祸不仅仅是意外了吧？我想知道那个人是谁。”  
米罗补充道，“当然，如果你觉得不方便的话，我们真的只是想知道车祸的真相。”他恳切的说，“出事的人是里奥的哥哥，他总该享有知情权。”  
“要不然呢，你会把这些话告诉警察吗？”撒加问道。  
米罗先一步拽住艾欧里亚，堵住他的嘴巴，抢先说，“当然不会！”  
艾欧里亚恶狠狠的瞪了米罗一眼，不知道他到底在做什么。  
米罗心里叫苦连天，连连保证，“我们不是来探案的，只是想知道究竟是怎么回事。”  
撒加叹气道，“事情真的没有你们想象的那么复杂，意外只是意外，没有任何人参与在里面。”  
米罗重复道，“没有人？”  
“没有人。”撒加意味深长的说。  
“哦、哦，好的。”米罗失魂落魄的松开艾欧里亚。  
艾欧里亚喘了口气皱紧了眉头，“这不可能！如果真的是意外那你为什么要打电话问别人？”  
“首先我没有打电话询问谁。”撒加拿出手机，点了两下翻到通话记录，展示给艾欧里亚看。  
电话屏幕上只显示了几通来电显示，没有向外拨出的。  
艾欧里亚第一个反应是撒加把记录删掉了，但他还没来得及问，撒加就接着说道，“其次，意外之所以被称之为意外，那是因为它总是不在常人所能预料的范围之内发生……你们相信这个世界上有巧合吗？”  
“当然不信！”艾欧里亚斩钉截铁的说。  
“很好，我也是。”  
“所以——”  
“并没有什么所以，只是一切都刚刚好，发生了而已。”撒加说，“如果你把眼光放远一些，你会发现很多事情都是一种必然。”  
他说这话时稍稍收了下颌，表情略显阴沉了一些，原本湛蓝如同天空的蓝眼睛里转瞬乌云密布。  
艾欧里亚被吓住了，没说话。  
撒加阴郁的神情转眼即逝，很快又变回稍稍有些忧郁的模样，他轻轻笑了一下，也不知道在笑什么，但他站了起来，说，“不好意思，我要回去了。”他对艾欧里亚和米罗微微点头，“如果以后还有什么事，你们还可以来找我。”  
“但你不会告诉我究竟发生了什么，对吧？”艾欧里亚闷闷地说。  
“有些事让艾俄洛斯亲口对你解释比较好。”撒加温和的说，“你现在不必担心，一切都会好起来的。”  
米罗咽了咽唾沫，“那你介意我问一个问题吗？”  
“什么？”  
米罗心跳如擂鼓，“你和艾俄洛斯到底是什么关系？”  
“朋友关系。”  
艾欧里亚张了张嘴，“只是朋友？”  
“当然。”

16

从咖啡厅出来后，艾欧里亚和米罗调头去了医院。路上艾欧里亚闷闷不乐，米罗也不怎么敢说话。  
还是艾欧里亚先开口打破沉默，“你刚才是什么意思？”  
“什么什么意思？”  
艾欧里亚用手肘戳了戳米罗，不开心的说，“问东问西的哪些问题。”  
米罗无力的说，“我只想……确认一个推测。”  
“关于你那个闹鬼的推测？”  
“呃，当然。”米罗郁闷的说，“我觉得这事差不多就是这样。没有人参与的车祸，不是巧合的意外，你听听这像什么？一只无形的黑手啊！”  
“这怎么可能。”  
“这有什么不可能？”  
艾欧里亚郁闷的说，“撒加什么都没说。你哪来那么多胡思乱想。”  
米罗叹气，“可我觉得他已经把话全说完了，只是你假装听不到。”  
“米罗，我不喜欢猜谜语。”  
米罗灵光一现，“即使有时候隐瞒意味着保护？”  
“是吧？是吧……可能我哥就是这么想的。”艾欧里亚断断续续的说，“好像所有人都是这么想的。”

17

两个人在路上又断续的讨论了一番咖啡厅的会面。这次见面远不如初次见面那么愉快，也显得十分魔幻，但艾欧里亚的确感受到一个他从不熟悉的世界正朝他徐缓展开，那种未知的刺激叫他战栗，但也叫他兴奋起来。  
我会找到真相的。他一边心想着，一边和米罗转进艾俄洛斯病房所在的通道里。  
因为提前打过电话，他们来的时候正好遇上主治医生查房。医生同艾欧里亚隐晦的提及病人的情况并不乐观。艾俄洛斯的伤势没有丝毫的恶化，他虽然在车祸了伤筋动骨，但却也不是什么不可治愈的重伤。最麻烦的在于他早在昨天就该醒过来，但却没有。这似乎意味着大脑损伤，但还不能确定，建议再多做一些检查。  
艾欧里亚知道医生话底的意思是什么，所以心情就越发沉重。  
哥哥会再也醒不过来了吗？他的目光透过透明的玻璃窗，却看不清未来的事。  
这次艾欧里亚没有碰到来探望艾俄洛斯的同事朋友之流，通道尽头的另一间病房倒是有个来客，那人坐在走廊转角处的长椅上，是个有着天蓝色卷发的俊美青年。艾欧里亚和米罗在和医生说完话，下楼去时从青年面前经过，两人都忍不住多看了这人两眼，因为对方长得太漂亮。  
青年没有因为他们冒犯的眼神儿生气，他折了折手里的报纸，对艾欧里亚和米罗笑了笑。  
“你好，你好。”  
艾欧里亚和米罗一边手忙脚乱的问好，一边加快了脚步从这溜走。

18

万圣节如期而至。  
艾欧里亚做了一晚上稀里糊涂的梦，梦到结尾是米罗在撕心裂肺的喊，他猛地睁开眼，发现那些惊慌的叫喊并不是梦境，而是现实。  
米罗骑在艾欧里亚身上抓着艾欧里亚的睡衣领子使劲的摇晃，见艾欧里亚终于睁开了眼就惊喜万分，下意识就松了手，艾欧里亚仰头朝后面栽去，差点撞在床头立板上。  
“我的天你可算醒啦！”  
“见鬼的你搞什么？”  
米罗骂他了一句说，“出大事了你不知道吗？睡的像死了一样！我差点给你叫救护车！”  
艾欧里亚迷迷瞪瞪的看着他，“你在说什么鬼话？”  
米罗坐在艾欧里亚身上一脸晦气的说，“怎么叫你你都不醒，”他探出身子从一旁床头柜上抓过艾欧里亚的手机扔给他，“你看看！多少个来电显示？修罗打不通你的电话最后打我的——这算了。出事了，艾欧里亚，出大事了。”他最后一字一顿的强调着。  
艾欧里亚夺过手机，按亮屏幕一看，统共十多个未接来电，全是修罗的。他立即被惊醒了。  
“什么事？”他语带不安。  
米罗神经兮兮的说，“修罗问我们没有没和撒加接触过。”  
“我们暴露了？你怎么说的？”  
“当然回答说没有。”米罗皱紧了眉，“况且修罗的意思是——撒加有没有主动和我们接触过。我这不算说谎。确实没有。说话的时候他那边声音很乱，我估摸着不见得在哪里……话说回来，反正是这个意思修罗来回问了我几遍，我只好统统说没有，他问你怎么不接电话，我说你可能在睡觉，他就叫我赶紧把你叫起来，我就来叫你，怎么叫都不醒！”米罗瞪了艾欧里亚一眼，“修罗说果然如此，但也不解释怎么回事，就叫我想办法把你弄起来……唉。他最后说了句很可怕的话。”  
“什么话？”  
“修罗说，”米罗压低了声音，凑到艾欧里亚眼前，“撒加失踪了。”

19

艾欧里亚脑子一片空白。  
好半天，他才茫然的说，“这和我们有什么关系？”  
米罗心有戚戚焉，“那还用说，肯定是和车祸有关系呗。”  
艾欧里亚一愣，“你是说修罗认定了撒加就是凶手？”  
“我看像。”米罗从艾欧里亚身上跳下来，苦笑着说，“这个不提，我看啊不管是哪一边，修罗还是撒加，都有很多事没和我们说……你到底怎么回事？感觉怎么样？怎么突然就醒不过来了，我特别怕……”  
最后的声音消失在米罗的喉咙里。艾欧里亚爬起来，从后面拍了拍米罗的背。  
“别担心，我没事。”  
“有人没事会突然醒不来么？”  
米罗一扭头看艾欧里亚一脸的若有所思，就立即明白了他又联想到了自己至今昏迷不醒的兄长，便长叹了一口气，愁眉苦脸。  
“我……做了很长的一个梦。”  
“梦见了什么？”  
“挺多东西的，不太记得了。不过，我想最后面我梦见我哥的车祸了，梦见一辆车开上公路……”  
“是吗？”米罗哼了一声。  
艾欧里亚手指在床铺上点了点，“我梦见发生车祸的过程，就像我亲身参与了一样……说到这个，我有件事想亲身验证一下。”  
米罗瞪着他，“梦可都是假的！你别乱想！”  
艾欧里亚跳下床，“所以你到底来不来？”

20

这次是艾欧里亚开车带路，去的地方是城的另一边，他和米罗平常不怎么来，因为不熟悉路况而多花了些时间在路上。  
最后，两人也没有接近艾欧里亚梦到的地点。他梦见的那所公寓从两三条街前就开始戒严。  
“前面发生了煤气泄露事故，你们得绕个路。”消防队员说。  
艾欧里亚看了眼手机导航，从车窗里探出头，把大概的地址说给消防队的人听。  
“那片现在进不了人。全包上了。”  
“那等多久才能进去？”  
“还不清楚。你家住那？”  
“不，是我朋友……我们约了早上见面的。”  
“那早就疏散了。在前面那，你去那边看看。”  
消防队员给艾欧里亚指了个方向，他和米罗驱车前往。没开出多远，一座小花园前站满了形形色色的人。  
“我们找地方停下来再去看看？”  
艾欧里亚盯着远处树下还没注意到他们的修罗，在修罗转过身看到车之前打了方向调头离开。  
米罗问，“话说回来，你要找的人住这？是谁啊？”  
“撒加。”

21

晚上的时候，米罗发短信给卡妙，告诉他自己和艾欧里亚去不了万圣节派对了，祝卡妙玩的愉快。  
卡妙回复他知道了，一切小心。  
米罗盯着“小心”这个词看了很久。  
艾欧里亚在他旁边系鞋带，弄好之后用力跺了跺脚。  
“走么？”  
米罗嗯了一声，拿起背包跟他下楼。  
“你都带了些什么？”  
艾欧里亚也拿了包，但里面都是食物和咖啡，用来晚上熬夜的。他决定今晚要去医院呆上一宿，要不然心里不安。  
米罗出奇的没有反对他，只是一个下午在外面跑来跑去，收集了一大包不知道什么东西。  
“我希望别用上这个。”米罗忧郁的回答。

八点多钟的医院从外面看灯火明亮，进到里面就显出了一丝冷清。这时候大半的工作人员都下班回家，来探病的客人也都走的差不多了，艾欧里亚和米罗从大厅穿过来，一路上竟没遇到一个人。  
他们走在通往住院部的通道上，头顶明亮的灯光驱走了所有的阴影，却没有叫两人感觉好些。  
在快到拐角处的时候，米罗说，“我有一种不好的预感。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“真心的，我真的觉得很不好。”  
这时他们前面远处出现了一道摇摇晃晃的人影。艾欧里亚和米罗经过了一个拐角口。  
米罗站住了，“你不觉得这里太安静了？”  
那道人影走近了一些，是个穿着病号服的人，对方低着头。  
艾欧里亚也停了下来，用更加严厉的声音小声说，“闭嘴。”  
“连空调的声音都没有……”  
那个病人已经走到了距离两人十来米远的地方，他突然抬起头，呲着牙，对着艾欧里亚和米罗露出一张苍白而又扭曲的脸。  
两人瞪大了眼。  
对方嚎叫一声猛地扑了上来！  
艾欧里亚和米罗调头就跑。  
“我就知道这他妈有鬼！”米罗惨叫着，“今天是他妈的万圣节！”  
艾欧里亚也同样大吼，“万圣节快乐！”

22

米罗的背包里装满了各色驱魔道具，但没有一样是管用的。  
他们被僵尸一样的病人追的很惨，没头苍蝇一样到处乱跑。艾欧里亚拼了命的想往住院部那个方向前进，但谁知道在这个扭曲的医院里哪个方向是通往住院部的？他和米罗只是在亡命狂奔。  
两人越跑周围就越不对劲。他们爬上了楼梯，去更高的楼层，结果却钻进了如同地下室一样的地方，窗户已经找不到了，走廊各处是一扇扇紧闭的铁门，巴掌大的黑洞洞的栅栏口里传出非人的嚎叫和咆哮，还有猩红的光在里面闪烁。  
艾欧里亚和米罗看都不敢看，只能拼命的跑。  
渐渐，缠着他们的从僵尸变成了不知名的怪物，时间越久就变得越扭曲，最后他们都分不清究竟是什么东西在追着自己，是一滩泥巴？一堆树藤？还是一团黑雾？  
是怪物、是怪物吧？  
艾欧里亚觉得心里憋住一股气，他脑子里走花灯一般的闪烁过很多的画面，他忽然回忆起昨晚梦境的片段，艾俄洛斯拿着一本厚重的书在教导自己念一些话。  
是什么话来着？  
模糊梦境里的兄长的嘴张张合合，却听不见声音。  
“艾欧里亚！”  
米罗一声大叫让艾欧里亚回过神来，他险之又险的避开一只爪子，米罗连拖带拽的拖着他躲进一条分叉走廊里。  
别的路被怪物封死了，艾欧里亚和米罗只得沿着这条岔路走下去，直到找到新的出口。  
惨嚎离他们渐渐远了，他们四周的光也渐渐弱下去。  
“我感觉不太好。”艾欧里亚凝重的说，“我们潜入到更下层的空间了。”  
米罗懵懵的看着他，“你说什么？潜入是什么？”  
“潜入就是——”艾欧里亚闭上了嘴，他也不知道自己在说什么，只能最后生硬的转折，“就是不是很好的意思。”  
“好吧。”米罗说，“我也感觉很不好。”  
“对不起。”艾欧里亚歉意的说，“让你卷进这么危险的事来。”  
米罗拍了拍他肩膀，“我们是朋友嘛。”  
“嗯。”

23

友谊虽能互相支持，但却不能叫两人脱离危险境地。  
艾欧里亚发觉自己的精神越来越不集中了，他眼中总回闪过一些不知所谓的过去的画面，这严重影响了他的逃命，几次让自己和米罗陷入很危险的境地。  
艾欧里亚隐隐感觉到这是一个阴谋，有一双邪恶黑暗的眼睛在暗处紧盯着自己，它驱使那些怪物追杀他们，是为了想从他这里得到些什么……是什么？  
这不太重要，艾欧里亚和米罗落进了一个泥潭般的环境，他们被一团又一团的阴影黑雾给包围了，毫无出路。黑雾里不知是什么东西在翻腾，掀起阵阵涟漪，但艾欧里亚知道，要是他和米罗被藏在雾气阴影里的东西逮住了，绝对是死路一条。  
他们被困住了。  
艾欧里亚和米罗背对着，能感觉到彼此疯狂加速的心跳。艾欧里亚握紧了拳头，他感觉胸口里憋闷的东西已经到了极点，他只需要一道闪光，就能爆发出来！  
就在此时，这个危机四伏的时刻，忽然响起一道熟悉的声音。  
“起初神创造天地。”  
一道光矢划破昏暗的空间，落在艾欧里亚和米罗的脚前，击碎了朝他们偷袭的阴影。  
“地是空虚混沌，渊面黑暗。神的灵运行在水面上。”  
更多的光矢从远处飞来，如倾盆雨下，被光线击中的怪物发出惨嚎，一时间哀鸿遍野。翻腾不休的黑雾的边缘出现了一道人影。  
“神说，要有光，就有了光。”  
光明充斥了这里每一分每一厘的空间，所有邪恶无处可逃，顿时灰飞烟灭。艾欧里亚和米罗不由得闭上了眼。怪物的惨叫渐渐褪去，一道脚步声却来到两人面前。  
艾欧里亚睁开眼，来者站在他的面前。  
他张了张嘴，发出一道微弱的声音，“哥。”  
艾俄洛斯安慰的笑了笑。  
“辛苦你们了。”

24

“太好了。”艾欧里亚喃喃地说。  
米罗也松了一口气，“得救了。”  
“哥，你还好么？”艾欧里亚忽然发现站在自己身前的艾俄洛斯隐隐的有哪里不对，自己却说不上来，只能担忧的看着对方。  
艾俄洛斯对两人做了个静音的手势，接着转过身来，对着远处依旧混沌一片的黑暗说。  
艾俄洛斯声音平稳的说，“虽然不知道你想做什么，但你也跟了里奥他们一段时间了吧？想做什么？”  
艾欧里亚和米罗瞪大眼盯着身前的一片黑暗，完全不知道自己在被怪物追杀的时候还有另一个人在窥伺自己。  
艾俄洛斯貌似无奈的抬起手，他身前无数光点汇聚成一把由光构成的长弓，他拉开弓弦，一只光之箭矢自动凝结而成。  
“不出来的话，我也只能先礼后兵了？”  
被箭矢所指的黑暗如同水波一样晃动起来。  
有什么要出来了。艾欧里亚想到。紧跟着，他就看见身前十来米远的地方，黑暗如同镜面般向两边滑开，一个穿着长风衣，拉下兜帽的人从黑暗中踏步而出。  
下一秒，黑暗之门又在此人身后迅速闭合。有无数的树藤一般的东西似乎挣扎着想从那里面逃出来，但被光滑如镜的无形之门给轻松截断，化作一片黑雾。一滩黏稠的深色液体像血一样在那个人的脚下铺开。  
艾俄洛斯抽了口气。  
来者也在此时掀开了兜帽。  
“现在呢？”撒加看着艾俄洛斯冷淡的说，“你想做什么？”

25

“我不知道是你。”艾俄洛斯说的飞快。  
艾欧里亚偏头看见他哥嘴角抽了一下，满脸的苦笑。  
“如果知道是你的话——这个我真的没想到。”  
顿了顿，艾俄洛斯一边瞄着撒加，一边说，“你怎么来这了？”  
“那你认为我应该去哪？”撒加短促的笑了一声，“猎魔人协会的地牢？”  
艾俄洛斯挥手散去了弓箭，光点化作一只美丽的天堂鸟落在他的肩上。  
“我不是这个意思，撒加，我觉得我们之间可能有点误会。”艾俄洛斯挠了挠脸颊说。  
“是吗？”  
“我一开始真的不知道，我是说关于窃听器的事我可以解释……”  
“谁想听你解释这个。”撒加打断他，“现在你最重要的事情是回到你的身体里去，然后去猎魔人协会报道。”  
“我真没想到修罗他们会把你当凶手！”艾俄洛斯举起手高声说，“我知道这不是你的错！我会回去和史昂老师解释的，绝对不会再有任何麻烦！”  
撒加盯了他一会儿，叹了口气挪开了视线，“活人的灵魂不能脱离身体太久，你快点回去吧。”  
艾俄洛斯凑近了几步，“这我知道，不过也不差这么一会儿吧？你接下来打算做什么？我赶到这边的时候注意到修罗他们也刚刚赶到，在我醒过来之前你得小心一点。”  
“当然。”撒加催促了他两句，“我会把下面那个麻烦解决掉。你就放心的走就好了。”  
艾俄洛斯凑到撒加身前，笑着说，“这算不算是替我报仇？”  
“你想自己来的话，请随意。”  
“我是说我挺高兴的。”艾俄洛斯说，“话说回来，虽然出事的时候脑子迷迷糊糊的还在睡梦里，但我好像感觉到你在我身边，叫我……”  
“那是亚历士！”撒加快速的瞥了他一眼，然后扭开头，低声解释，“他注意到你半夜三更突然停在门口不动就跟上你的车了，发现你状态不对想叫醒你，结果没来得及。”  
艾俄洛斯恍然大悟，“难怪。”接着他又问，“老实说我到现在也不是特别明白这个怪物怎么会突然想陷害我，你知道么？”艾俄洛斯指了指撒加身后，“话说你怎么找到这个怪物的？”  
“但看他用你弟弟来找你的行为来看，我觉得他想吃掉你然后占据你的身体，好了么？至于其他的，”撒加没好气的说，“找到了就是找到了，如果我没来，你以为光凭楼上阿布罗迪一个人挡得住这个邪魔的进攻么？”  
“我觉得它这是在垂死挣扎。”艾俄洛斯嘀咕。  
“艾俄洛斯！”  
“啊抱歉。”艾俄洛斯故作投降，“不问了不问了。我现在马上就走……哎，对了撒加，医院住院部在哪个方向？”他苦恼的皱起眉，“你可能不知道，我对灵异空间之间的穿梭，呃，不怎么擅长。”  
“知道了。”撒加叹气，“我叫亚历士给你带路。”  
“那你自己怎么办？”  
撒加温柔的笑了笑，“你以为我的全部力量都来自于亚历士么？”  
“没有，当然没有。”艾俄洛斯立马说，“那我这就出发了，一会儿再见——对了，我弟弟他们麻烦你了？”  
“嗯，好。”

26

艾欧里亚和米罗呆呆站在一旁看另一边艾俄洛斯和撒加凑在一起旁若无人的达成了协议。  
艾俄洛斯转身对着艾欧里亚招了招手，说，“撒加会负责送你们出去。我就先走一步了。”  
“哥？”艾欧里亚还没反应过来时怎么回事，艾俄洛斯就转身消失了，只剩下他和米罗贴在一起，紧张的看着撒加朝他们走来。  
撒加对他们说，“走吧，我送你们到猎魔人那边去。”  
“猎魔人是什么？”艾欧里亚问，“你们这到底是怎么回事？”  
“猎魔人的事可以等艾俄洛斯之后再向你们慢慢解释。”撒加说，“现在你们的任务就是回到一个安全的地方，然后好好的睡一觉。”  
“那我哥去干什么了？”艾欧里亚紧张地问，“他不会有危险吧？”  
“不会的。”  
“真的吗？”  
“我不会让他有事。”  
撒加领着艾欧里亚和米罗走到通道尽头的电梯前。他按下电钮，电梯门徐缓打开。电梯里全是暗红色的光，看起来无比的诡异。  
撒加率先走了进去，转过身，向艾欧里亚和米罗示意没有危险后，这两个受了一晚上惊吓的大男孩才敢进到电梯间里来。  
电梯门合上后。  
艾欧里亚支支吾吾的说，“不好意思，麻烦你了。”  
撒加看了看他，“没关系。”  
“那……我哥哥的事，你现在可以告诉我真相了吗？”  
撒加沉默了一会儿，说，“其实事情不是那么复杂。这次盯上艾俄洛斯的邪魔有很特别的可以影响事情发生概率的能力，比如说处方的安眠药有几率使人致幻、夜游，雨天行驶在高速路上可能轮胎打滑出车祸……”  
“所以这确实有人在搞鬼！”  
米罗戳了艾欧里亚一下，“妖魔作怪能叫搞鬼么？这叫闹鬼。”他叹了口气，“难怪说意外不是巧合。”  
艾欧里亚心有余悸的说，“那能改变事情发生的几率的能力也太可怕了吧？”  
“平常不会那么容易中招。”撒加说，“之前可能埋了其他的引子在里面，只是暂且还不知道。”  
“那我哥真是太不小心了。”  
“算运气不好吧。”  
艾欧里亚又问，“那我哥昏迷了这么多天又是为什么？”  
“车祸的时候意外灵魂出窍，”撒加面无表情的说，“等头脑清醒了身体就找不到了，估计这几天到处在飘找自己的身体吧？如果不是接收到了你潜意识里发出的求助，不知道要花过久才能摸到这里。”  
“……”艾欧里亚忽然灵光一现，“这就是你刚才偷偷跟着我的原因吗？我这几天一直不停地想起我哥，是你的原因？”  
“毕竟，我也不知道要去哪里才能找到他。”

27

艾俄洛斯的灵魂回归身体后，自然而然就清醒了过来。他一醒来就被一大堆人包围住，亲朋好友要关心他的健康，猎魔人协会要询问他遇袭的事。  
好不容易人都走了，病房里只剩下艾俄洛斯和艾欧里亚。  
“你觉得……撒加怎么样？”艾俄洛斯忽然问。  
艾欧里亚在削苹果，“什么怎么样？哦对了，我刚刚好像看见他了，在楼梯口，不知道为什么没过来。”  
“他怎么来？通缉令还没撤下去之前我猜他不会真的露面的。”艾俄洛斯愁眉苦脸。  
艾欧里亚放下刀，看他，“事情很严重吗？”  
“还好还好，”艾俄洛斯不知道在想什么，一边走神一边乐，“就是他找那个邪魔的时候动静大了点，被协会的人盯上了，但我认为这情有可原。”  
“……好吧。”  
“哦对了，你还没说对他感觉怎么样呢？”艾俄洛斯回过神来。  
艾欧里亚把苹果塞给他，皱着脸，“什么怎么样？我和他不熟。”  
“也是。”艾俄洛斯点点头，“不过以后会熟起来的。”  
“你这是要把你的朋友介绍给我吗？”  
“朋友？”艾俄洛斯笑了一声，“这可不是朋友。”  
“不是？”艾欧里亚满面惊讶，“可是他说你们是朋友的，普通朋友。”  
艾俄洛斯大感不妙，“谁说的？”  
“撒加啊。”  
“……”  
“哥，你怎么了？怎么脸色这么难看？要我叫医生吗？”  
“……不用，我没事。”  
“没事怎么会这样？”  
“可能是……要失恋……”  
“哈？”

END  
所以说报警电话是小黑打的-w-


End file.
